Stairway to Hope-Outlaw Queen HIATUS
by parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Our past defines us in the deepest and unintentional of ways. The things that shape us into adults are buried underneath the surface. There are two choices, let them take over or push forward and redefine your future. Can Regina find a way to push through the pain and redefine her future? Is there hope that she refuses to see? Will she get a happy ending? NON-MAGIC STORY
1. One

Stairway

To

Hope

Our past defines us in the deepest and unintentional of ways. The things that shape us into adults are buried underneath the surface. There are two choices, let them take over or push forward and redefine your future. Can Regina find a way to push through the pain and redefine her future? Is there hope that she refuses to see? Can her friends help her to see the potential she has to a happy ending?

One.

Regina was running late for work this morning feeling out of control and frustrated with herself. She was an early riser and got up every morning at six to shower and get ready. She ate breakfast like clockwork and was never late.

This morning was different from the moment she opened her eyes. She woke up half an hour late and ever since her morning was thrown off.

Regina was normally in control of everything and rarely had issues getting what she wanted. This morning she didn't eat breakfast and skipped her morning reading routine.

The book she read was something she'd read every day for the past 10 years. It had been a book that belonged to Daniel.

Daniel was the love of Regina's life and had tragically lost his life. A tragedy that was never discussed. Ever.

Regina never recovered from losing him and she never allowed herself to open herself to anyone else. There was no room in her heart for another and she made that clear.

Several attempts were made but she always found an excuse or a reason to shut people out and to avoid having any feelings for a man.

To her it felt like a betrayal on her part. How could she do that to him? It just wasn't in the cards and she would never do that to her love.

Upon losing Daniel, she lost the woman she had been. She'd been sweet and open minded, and had a bright future.

She was kind and generous but after losing him, she turned hard and became introverted. It was as if her heart closed and even friendships were hard to maintain. She became isolated and alone.

You'd have to really know her to see that underneath the façade she was a very sensitive woman with a big heart. To the outside you'd never guess by the way she looked at people. How she treated them.

The pain she had in her life was too great for her to allow anyone in. She was so adamant about keeping people out that it left a hole in her heart. One she had no intention of filling.

The only person she let in and allowed to know her real self was her friend, Emma. Their history was complicated to say the least. A history that took quite a long time to develop.

Regina rushed out and drove to her office in a hurry frustrated that her routine was thrown off. As she arrived at the office she parked in her reserved spot and rushed inside.

She ran up the stairs and when she reached the top lobby she saw two men sitting outside waiting. Regina put in the key to her office and one of her heels slipped off causing her to stumble into the door.

"Dammit." Her briefcase fell to the floor and she reached down to put her shoe back as she felt a presence next to her.

"Let me get that for you." She didn't look up only took the briefcase from the person who picked it up.

She took it with no response and walked into her office and tried to get settled at her desk. As she sat down and tried to adjust her heels she looked up for the first time and saw the two men.

The first was a familiar face, Sydney, he worked for the town hall and was in charge of helping employment within the town. He also ran the local newspaper, so they had constant communication.

"Sydney. What brings you here?" Her tone was uninterested and full of attitude. He sighed knowing that she was in a mood. One that he knew would be hard to deal with.

"I'd like to introduce you to Robin Locksley. He just moved here from New York, he'll be working as the school counselor. He's a social worker. Robin this is Regina Mills, our mayor."

Regina sat there and glanced up at this man that was new to her town. He extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Regina looked at his hand with disgust and glanced at Sydney. He nodded his head as if to say take his hand.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his and shook it firmly but very quick. "I'm sure."

Robin had a strange feeling about this woman sitting in front of him. There was a way about her that had his skin crawling. He was a little afraid of her but held an odd attraction.

Sydney spoke, "Well I'll leave you two to work out your business. I'll be organizing a small welcome party in his honor tonight. Meet at Granny's 8pm."

Regina almost scoffed, "What business?" Sydney sighed, "Regina." She squinted her eyes and gave him a dirty look. "I mean, Ms. Mills, I sent you the folder yesterday. You're to set up his employment papers and get the deed to his new house."

He looked at her desk and then around to see the folder still sitting on the small end table. "Here. It's all here. I'll leave you to it."

With that he let out a relieved sigh and left her office, grateful not to have gotten yelled at.

Robin witnessed the interaction between the two and wondered what kind of Mayor she was. He thought they'd be social and get along with everyone. She was different.

He noticed the way Sydney acted toward her and wondered why he feared her. The panic stricken face and his body language stiff. His curiosity was peaked.

Regina sighed, "Have a seat." She opened the folder and pulled out the papers from the pocket glancing at them. Her hand raised to her temple and tried to rub the headache that started to form.

Robin just sat back with one leg crossed over his knee and peered out of his lashed at her. She was hard to read but something about her intrigued him. He watched her work and sign the forms that needed to be signed.

"I just need you to sign these. I'll get them over to the appropriate office." After speaking she dropped the folder in front of him without making any eye contact.

He smirked at the expression on her face, annoyance. "You haven't got a pen, do you?" Her hand instinctively pointed at a small cup full of them right next to him. He noticed a small gold ring on her left finger.

His mind went to Married.

He pulled out a pen and signed where he needed to. He put the forms in the folder and handed them back to her.

Regina was lost in something else as he placed the folder right on top of whatever she was looking at. It forced her to glance up at him with a glare on her face.

"Thank you for your time, Regina was it?" She crossed her arms and looked up at him, "It's Ms. Mills."

He stood and smirked down at her, "I guess we'll be seeing each other. Do I get the keys to my house?"

Regina tried not to let him get to her but there was a tug in her chest that she wasn't happy about. She stood up and walked around her desk to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

As she stifled though the keys in the drawer with labels on them he took his time to look her over.

She wore a black pencil skirt that hugged her body in the right places and a dark purple shirt that tucked into it. Her legs were toned and her heels allowed for her muscles to flex in the right way.

Her hair was short and styled, no hair out of place. She was put together and there was no room for messiness.

Her office showed the same organized and put together appearance. Everything had a place and it seemed like there was an element of control.

As he stood there watching her face change from frustration to satisfaction and then turning to him with no expression, he saw something in her. Conflict.

Regina took a step towards him and held out the key. He took the key and smiled, "Thank you."

She crossed her arms and watched him walk out of her office with a smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes and went back to work. A tug in her chest and a slightly tight feeling in her gut had her feeling uneasy.

It was a feeling she hadn't felt in some time. A feeling she wasn't going to give into. She pushed those feelings down and focused on her work.

Robin walked out of the office and headed to the house that would be his. It was only a quick ten minute walk from the Mayor's office.

He didn't have a car yet and wasn't sure he'd need one in this small town. He looked around the town as he walked down to the address on the key label.

His moving truck was parked outside and he walked up to the door and walked inside. The house needed some cleaning but it was in good condition. It was a two bedroom which would be big enough for himself and his son, Roland.

Robin's wife had died a few years back from Cancer and it was just the two of them. Roland was four now and was used to it just being his father.

Robin spent the afternoon cleaning up and putting in the furniture and such for the house to be ready. His friend John was hanging out in town with Roland. He was lucky to have a friend help him move.

It was nearly 7 when he finally finished setting up and heard a car pull up next to his house. When he noticed who was driving a jerk in his gut had him standing there not able to move.

Regina got out of her car and glanced over to see Robin standing in the garage. She rolled her eyes. The house next door had been empty forever and now she'd have to deal with neighbors.

He waved trying to be polite but she just met his gaze and then walked up her walkway and into her house.

He sighed and closed the garage and headed in for a much needed shower. When he was finally ready he put on a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

When he walked out to head to the diner he noticed Regina's car was gone. A twinge of nervousness hit him when he made his way to Granny's.

He walked about fifteen minutes until he reached the diner. It was brightly lit and welcoming but he hesitated to walk inside.

When he walked in everyone was standing around and he noticed John and Roland sitting in the corner. Roland was eating a sandwich and there was a cup of milk in front of him.

He smiled at his son and then Sydney walked up to him. "You ready to meet everyone?" Robin looked around. "I guess."

Sydney put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly to get attention. The music turned off and all eyes turned to them.

"Good evening. I just wanted to introduce a new member of our town. This is Robin and he'll be the new school counselor."

Everyone clapped and Robin looked over to see Regina standing next to a blonde woman. Her clothes had changed from the morning he saw her. Her blouse was different and she wasn't wearing a blazer.

Roland ran up to his dad and jumped in his arms, "Ah this is Roland. Robin's son." Roland waved and smiled with huge dimples on his cheeks.

Regina looked at the interaction between Robin and Roland and her heart felt a little warm. Emma looked over to see the expression on her face.

Before she could get used to it, her face changed and she put her glass to her lips and drank away the weird feeling.

Robin began to walk around and introduce himself to others but kept an eye on Regina and the blonde. They were talking and Regina actually smiled a few times.

He made his way around the room until he reached the two women. "Ms. Mills." Regina looked up and met his gaze. "Hi. I'm Emma. Welcome to Storybrook." Robin shook her hand and smiled. "Thanks."

Emma smiled and started to ask him questions, "So this is your son?" Roland smiled at her. "Yes." She smiled, "How old are you?"

Roland replied, "I'm four." Emma smiled, "What about your mom?" Robin's face fell and he looked incredibly sad for a moment.

Roland said, "It's just me and my dad." Emma felt guilty, "I'm sorry." Robin shook his head lightly and smiled small, "It's quite alright. We lost her a few years ago. Cancer."

Emma sighed, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine losing someone like that." Regina couldn't handle the awkwardness so she slipped away and left them to talk.

Robin noticed the look on her face and the change in her body language. "Is she alright?" Emma looked over to see she'd left.

Her head dropped and she cursed under her breath. "Um…" He could tell she was a little uncomfortable but she finally spoke after seeing Regina walk outside.

"Yeah. She just knows about loss, I guess." He wondered what that meant but just nodded. "So Emma, what do you do?" Emma laughed, "I'm one of the sheriffs actually."

He smiled, "Cool. Well I'll make sure to come to you if I need anything."

They stood and talked for some time and Robin noticed that Regina was nowhere to be seen. He looked around to see if he could spot her with no luck.

He met all sorts of people, most he didn't remember their names. Mary Margaret walked up to him and said, "Hey Robin. It's nice to see you again. Are you ready for your first day?"

He smiled, "Hey Marg. Yeah, I'm ready."

They hugged and Emma wondered how they knew each other. "Marg?" Mary Margaret laughed, "It's a nickname that he gave me. I like it."

Emma laughed, "Alright. I'll be sure to tell Regina. I'm sure she'll get a kick out of that."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "I'm sure." Robin asked, "Is there something I should know?"

Mary Margaret looked solemn, "Regina and I have a complicated history. She hates me." Her voice trailed off with a chuckle.

Robin wondered, "How can anyone hate you? You're so sweet." She bit her lip, "Like I said, it's complicated."

Robin let it go and continued to have a good time. Not long after he decided to take Roland home. John carried him the fifteen minutes to the house and they settled in for the night.

Robin walked outside and sat on the steps enjoying the night air. It had been a really long day and he was pretty exhausted.

He had a lot on his mind but was interrupted when he noticed Regina walking to her car. He didn't say anything but observed her taking something out of the trunk.

She sore a silk long sleeve button up pajama set and wore slippers on her feet. She wore no make-up and her hair was pulled back from her face.

She pulled out a small metal box and closed the trunk. She was startled when she looked up to see him peering at her.

Without hesitation she turned and ran back into her house embarrassed that he saw her in that state.

Robin smiled to himself at her expression, she was beautiful and he wondered what kind of person she was.

His heart was hurting and his mind wondered to his wife. He missed her and it had been years since they'd been together.

Maybe it was the new town and the new environment but he was hopeful that this place would be a way to start over. A new place for him and his son to find a new home.

The next morning Robin woke up early and cooked breakfast for John and Roland. They sat around the table and began to talk. "So you like it here?"

Robin looked up at John, "It's a nice town I guess. I think I need to give it time to see how I'll like it here. I've met Marg and she's really cool. I'm lucky to know her and get to work with her. As for everyone else…I don't know yet."

John smirked at him, "Well I think the people we met last night were awesome. Granny is nice and her food rocks. I also liked David."

Robin replied, "David?" "He's one of the sheriffs. I think the other one is a blonde, but I don't remember her name."

Robin watched Roland eat his pancakes in silence, "Emma. I met her last night." "Mmm."

Nervousness bit through him and he didn't know what to expect from his first day at work. John could tell there was something eating him but he wasn't sure what it was.

"What is it?" His eyes looked up, "I'm just nervous. I hope today goes okay. I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Dude, I'm sure you'll be fine. Everyone seems to like you and you'll be able to start work no problem."

He sighed, "I guess, you're right. I'm gonna run up and change. Are you two going to be okay all day?"

John shrugged, "We'll manage. I promised Roland I'd take him to the park. He's been talking about it since yesterday."

Roland chirped in, "I like the slide and there is a cool swing." Robin smiled, "Alright. I'll be right down. You finish eating."

Robin walked upstairs and took a quick shower and dressed in a suit. It was a simple suit with black slacks and a green button up shirt. He threw on a vest and a jacket but decided to go without the tie.

He slipped on his shoes and decided to head out to work early. He only had a short walk but he didn't want rush. As he walked downstairs he heard a whisle, "Wow man, you clean up good."

Robin rolled his eyes, "alright, alright. I'll see ya later." John patted his back, "have a good day man."

Roland ran up to him and gave him a big hug, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck. "Love you, Dad. Hope work goes good." "Thanks little man. Love you too."

As he walked out he grabbed his bag and slipped it over his shoulder and walked out of the house. He glanced up to see if she was still there and by his surprise she was standing outside talking to Emma.

He had to pass them so he walked up and said, "Good morning." They both were surprised and jumped when they saw him walking towards them.

They both looked wide awake and dressed which shocked him. It was almost 6:30. Must be early risers.

"Hey Robin." Regina crossed her arms and looked away from them. Emma smiled, "Ready for your first day?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." He noticed there was tension between them and said, "Did I interrupt something?"

Regina looked annoyed, "No, I'll talk to later." Emma grabbed her arm to stop her from turning away, "You can't avoid this." Regina ripped her arm away and spat, "I know that!"

With that Regina turned and walked back into her house ignoring their chipper conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Robin was curious. Emma chuckled, "Yeah, its fine. Just a little argument."

She smiled awkwardly and changed the subject, "Well I better get going. Have a good first day." He nodded and began to walk towards the school.

He glanced back and saw her walk towards the house with determination in her face.

Emma sighed and walked towards the house annoyed and opened the front door without knocking. It was a habit and she wasn't good at boundaries.

"What was that? You could have at least said hello. You don't have to be rude." She walked across the room to the kitchen where Regina was drinking coffee and leaning against the counter.

Her eyes rolled, "I don't care." Emma sighed and poured herself some coffee, "You know you can't avoid this. What are you doing to do?"

Regina avoided the answer, "I have to get to work." Emma stepped in front of her, "Oh no you don't. What are we doing?"

Annoyed and getting angry she sighed, "I don't know. Can't I think about it?" Emma shook her head, "Nope."

"You know that I don't like her. I really don't want to have to do this." Emma understood but she didn't care. "I get it, you have a complicated history. You have to do this."

Regina sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, "Fine. I'll do the stupid meeting. As long as it's in my office and you have to be there."

Emma scoffed, "I can't do that. I'm not going to hold your hand." Regina grunted and threw her hands up. "Why?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not the mayor, you are. All you have to do is meet with her for twenty minutes to get the paper work signed and to go over the employment stuff for Robin. How hard is that?"

Regina was giving up but she really didn't want to have to meet with Mary Margaret. She hated her and had no interest in talking to her.

"Fine. Tell her to meet in my office at 4:30 and tell him to be there too. It's after school so they can both sign and get it over with."

Emma smiled, "See, how hard is that?" "Shut up. I can't promise…" Emma interrupted, "If you lay hand on her or you yell at her in any way, I'll arrest you. You know I will. I'm tired of this crap. You both need to move on and get over your stuff."

Regina's blood boiled, "Get over it?" Emma stopped, "I…shit. I didn't mean it like that. I just, you know what I mean."

Her face was angry but Emma knew when to push and when not to. "I'll tell them to be there. Just take it easy, okay?"

Regina sighed, "Okay."

Mary Margaret sat at her desk grading the last few papers that she hadn't gotten to the night before. It was an early morning but she loved to come to school and get organized before class began.

She loved teaching and it made her happy to be able to teach what she loved. She drank her coffee and listened to the birds chirping and signing out her window.

As she finished grading papers she heard light tapping on her door. She turned to see Robin standing in the doorway.

"Morning. Am I too early?" She smiled, "No, not at all."

She stood up and said, "I'll show you to your office." They walked down the hall and Mary Margaret gave him a short tour.

"This is the lounge where you can eat lunch and hang out if you need to. Here is your office."

Robin looked inside to see a plain office with a few empty shelves a couple of filing cabinets and his desk. There was a pair of chairs in the corner that were more comfy and a small table off to the side.

"Perfect." Mary Margaret smiled, "I hope you'll get settled in. I know you don't know many people here but I'm sure you'll fit in really fast."

He chuckled, "I'm hoping. So far I've had some bad luck with my neighbor." She was curious, "Oh, who's that?"

He smiled awkwardly, "that would be the mayor. Not a very social person, is she?" A solemn expression crossed her face.

"Well she's had a difficult past. Most people know her how she is. I'm one of the only people who knew her before."

He furrowed his brows, "Before what?" She bit her lip, "I shouldn't be telling you. I'm sorry. She's just had a difficult past and I'm sure she just needs to warm up to you."

With that she said, "I hope you get comfortable here. I'm always here if you need me and you can always reach out to Leroy. He's our principle."

He nodded, "Thanks." Robin sat at his desk and began to organize the office he was now in charge of.

He hoped that things would start to settle in. So far everyone he talked to seemed to have a secret or a hushed relationship with the mayor. It seemed as if she had her hands in everything.

He sighed and hoped that he would fit in. So far he was feeling isolated and out of the loop. He was a little frustrated but still had hope that things would turn out alright.


	2. Two

Emma left Regina's house frustrated and hoped that she could put her history with Mary Margaret away just for a short meeting.

Emma was constantly butting heads with Regina and it took time, but she was no longer afraid to yell at her and put her in her place.

Regina was upset easily and even if she didn't want to admit it, she was so sensitive and easily hurt. There was a layer of ice around her heart but without realizing it, she showed her heart quite often.

The closed off appearance she tried to play off didn't work on Emma. She could always see what she was feeling and had to take advantage when it was needed.

Emma met Regina just two years before for the first time and since then, their history has only gotten more complicated. Until recently they'd not gotten along and were at each other's throats.

Regina had a son, Henry, she adopted him when he was just a few weeks old. The one person in her life that she wasn't afraid to show her true self to was her son.

Emma showed up two years before curious as to what had happened to her son, and ended up turning their world upside down.

At first Regina did everything in her power to keep Henry from her, but in the end all it did was cause pain and suffering. She couldn't allow her son to live like that.

The more she tried to keep them apart the closer they became and Regina ended up being isolated from his life. Pain that she wasn't willing to let take over their relationship. She had to let Henry see her.

Since that decision Emma and Regina began to become friends. The term "friend" is used loosely due to the fact that Regina was private and distant. It took a lot to figure out how she was feeling.

Needless to say that their relationship was complicated but they both tried to keep Henry in mind and what was best for him.

As Emma walked into Granny's she was a little worried about Regina and how she'd handle a simple meeting. Mary Margaret and she hadn't spoken much in the last few years. What words were exchanged had to be interrupted for fear of one of them getting hurt.

Regina wasn't afraid to put her hands on others when it suit her. Not a good trait for the mayor to have but she rarely allowed herself to inflict physical pain on others. She was more for emotional pain and it was easier for her to do.

Emma walked in and sat at her usual booth in front of Henry, who was eating a plate of pancakes. "Hey kid."

Henry looked up and saw her face, "Bad morning?" Emma sighed as Ruby put down a cup of coffee in front of her. "You have no idea."

Henry sipped his juice and said, "Let me guess, my mom?" Emma didn't say anything and tried to keep a straight face. It was hard though since he always knew when something was wrong.

"Just eat your breakfast." Henry didn't give up easily, "Want me to talk to her?" Emma thought for a second and almost considered it.

"No. It's no use. I got it covered." She ate breakfast with Henry every morning and her mind was elsewhere today.

Henry finished eating and looked up at her, "Walk me?" Emma was lost in thought. "Sure." They stood up from the booth and proceeded down the street to the bus stop.

Henry gave her a big hug and said, "Whatever you do, don't mention…" Emma put her hand up, "I know." He pressed, "You know you always use that against her."

Guilt flashed over her face and she bit her bottom lip and nodded lightly. "I know. I promise, I'll try."

Henry got on the bus and Emma headed towards the school. She still had to inform Robin and Mary Margaret of the afternoon meeting.

The first person she came across was Robin in the teacher's lounge pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Morning."

Robin turned and smiled, "Ah, Emma. Morning to you too. What brings you here? Checking up on me?"

Emma cocked her head slightly to the right, "Not exactly. How's your first day going?" He seemed alright, "Well to be honest, it's been a bit difficult. Settling in isn't as easy as I thought."

A sympathetic smile spread, "I understand. Look I came because I wanted to let you know that the employment paperwork didn't quite go through. Regina asked me to tell you and Mary Margaret to meet in her office at 4:30."

His eyes darted to the side and looked a little apprehensive. She picked up on his expression, "I know she's no picnic to deal with, but the papers need to be signed today."

He squinted his eyes slightly, "Is that what you were arguing about this morning?" Her face gave it away. "What?" He pressed, "It is."

Giving in, "Alright yeah, but it has nothing to do with you, I assure you." He didn't believe her, "I'm having a hard time believing that. She doesn't seem to like me much."

Her tone changed, "She doesn't like anyone. It's not I promise. Do you mind going please?" He nodded, "I suppose I don't have a choice."

She smiled and walked out of the room leaving him to ponder that interesting topic. As she made her way down the hall she heard Mary Margaret laughing.

Making her way to the room she looked to see her talking to David, her husband. "Hey." They both turned, "Hi, Emma. What brings you here?"

David sounded concerned, "A call come in?" She habitually banged her fists on her thighs, "Uh no, can we have a word? In private?"

David took the hint, which was quite often, "I'll leave you to it. See you later." He kissed his wife lightly and left them alone.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret smiled contently like she did almost always. Emma sighed, "So there's no easy way to say it, but Regina needs to meet with you and Robin today at 4:30."

Mary Margaret's face dropped and she walked to her desk taking a seat. "Why?" "The employment papers were messed up. You need to go over the contract again and sign the papers together."

Annoyance danced on every feature of her face, "Alright. Did you tell Robin?" Emma nodded, "Yeah. He wasn't thrilled either." Her face was curious but she said nothing.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I know you have kids coming in any minute." "I do."

Mary Margaret held onto the words Emma had spoken and sighed heavily as she plopped down into her desk chair.

There were many things that she did in her life that she wished she could change, just as anyone else would wish. The history with Regina was far too great and her guilt never seemed to subside.

Years before she'd met Regina when she was much younger and circumstances were severely different. Mary Margaret met Regina through her mother and they had a great friendship.

The friendship had started off strong and they hit it off. Regina and Mary Margaret shared a carefree spirit and they were both kind and generous. They shared goals and wishes for their future.

They talked about marriage and children and having all the life treasures that they could get their hands on.

Regina had been dating Daniel and Mary Margaret was dating David. They'd all known each other for years and grew up together.

David and Mary Margaret were engaged and Regina envied that. She wasn't in a rush to get married but she always looked at Mary Margaret and David and knew they'd be together forever.

The summer after their high school graduation things changed for the worst. Regina and Mary Margaret began to grow apart and they began to get into bickering fights. It started small and then began to escalate.

Regina's parents didn't know about Daniel and she fought to keep her relationship a secret. Her mother was overbearing and controlling when it came to Regina and her future.

Her mother, Cora, wanted her to go to college and marry a rich man and be successful. Cora thought a life with Daniel, who had no life goals, would ruin Regina's chances in life.

The fear was that Regina would get pregnant and would stay in this small town forever. Cora hoped Regina would move far away and live out the dreams she herself never got to fulfill.

That summer Regina fought with Mary Margaret and in anger she'd gone to her mother and told her all about Regina and Daniel.

It was a moment of anger and a moment of weakness in Mary Margaret. The cat was out of the bag. Cora was livid upon finding out this information. Not only was Regina in love but they'd been talking about marriage and kids.

Cora was not going to stand for her child settling for someone so unimportant. The lengths that Cora went were unforgivable.

A man was hired to get rid of Daniel in any way possible. Cora never dreamed of him being killed but in the end that was what happened.

Daniel was walking home from work one evening and a car ran him off the road. He'd been taken to the hospital and Regina was distraught.

As he took his final breaths, Regina sat next to his bed and cried at the loss of her love. The last think he did before he died was give her a ring he'd been meaning to give her.

It was a simple gold band but it was all he could afford at his job. Regina put it on her finger and never took it off.

That night changed Regina and she never came back from it. Finding out her mother was responsible made things even worse. Her mother had been arrested and was put in prison. She hadn't heard from her since.

The guilt that Mary Margaret carried around never went away and when Regina looked at her, it was almost murderous. Regina had every right to hate her and she tried to apologize many times.

Regina never let her get close enough to say the words. Mary Margaret had sent a letter to apologize but it was unread. It was sent back to her.

Regret filled her heart and she lost a dear friend who she truly cared for. Mary Margaret was the only person who knew Regina for who she truly was. The woman she was now was a façade.

The anger and the isolation was just a way to protect herself and Mary Margaret didn't blame her for closing herself off to others. It was a defense mechanism.

A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about the past and was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Mary Margaret wiped the tear away quickly and smiled up at Robin, who was standing in the doorway. "Hi. Just wanted a quick word before the children come back inside."

She smiled, "What is it?" He looked a little embarrassed, "Well I wanted to talk to you about the meeting were schedule to have this afternoon."

Her face was plain and she had a plain smile spread across her features. A smile he knew was fake but he didn't comment on it.

"It should be quick. Just a contract explanation and sighing some papers. 20 minutes at most is my guess. Regina is pretty thorough and I'm sure it will be fast."

He sat in a desk next to the table, "Is she really as bad as she seems?" A flicker of emotion painted her cheeks. Her eyes fell and searched for a way to explain her without telling him too much.

She'd made the mistake of breaking her confidence before. "Regina is just a private person and it takes her some time to get to know others. She's pretty introverted so when she meets people she's not very talkative."

Robin had a feeling there was more to that, "Is that all? Seems like there's some anger there."

Mary Margaret wasn't sure what to say and she didn't really want to divulge their history too much. It was embarrassing she didn't want to explain her failure of a friendship to him.

"She's been pretty closed off. I don't want to go into her personal life but she lost someone years ago and it changed her. Since then she has a hard time opening up to anyone."

He understood, "I understand loss. My wife, Marian, passed 3 years ago and I still miss her every day."

Her heart felt for him, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine losing David." Nodding lightly, "I think it just hits people differently. That person must have meant a lot to her."

Mary Margaret smiled politely, "Yes, he did." Robin wanted to know, "So why does she hate you?"

The question surprised her, "I um…We were friends once. In a moment of anger I did something I can't take back. I guess she's never forgiven me. I don't blame her." A tear slid down her cheek.

He could see the pain in her face, "I'm sorry. I can see that it really hurts you." Before the conversation could turn too deep and go too far into personal dealings, the children started to file in.

The kids all made their way to their seats and she smiled up at him, "I guess I'll see you in a bit. I'll meet you in the teacher's lounge and then we can walk over together."

He nodded, "Sounds good." He turned to walk out but before he did he turned and said, "Hey Marg?" Her eyes met his, "Yea?"

He smiled, "I hope that you can work it out with her. Maybe one day." Mary Margaret looked down at the floor, "Me too." Tears threatened to spill but she held them in.

Robin walked out and left her to her classroom full of children who were now staring at her.

"Alright, let's all turn to page 8 in our workbooks. We were working on the photosynthesis of plants."

They all pulled their books from their desks and turned to the page. Mary Margaret started to read from the book and instruct her students.

Robin walked down the hall to his office but was stopped by a deep voice, "Mr. Locksley."

He turned on his heel and looked at the man standing in front of him. "I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Leroy."

Robin extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet you." Leroy smiled, "Welcome to Storybrook. I hope your settling in alright."

Robin was honest, "I'm settling in a little bit but it's a slow process." Leroy nodded, "It'll come slowly but it will. If you need anything my office is right down the hall."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." Leroy turned and walked down the hall to his office.

Robin sat in his office and pondered what Mary Margaret had told him. He understood loss better than anyone. Regina seemed to have been deeply affected by losing whoever she did.

He guessed it was someone she loved due to the ring on her finger. He didn't want to ask nor did he feel he had the right to.

Robin was in pain too but he didn't isolate himself and he wasn't mean to others the way she was. Defensive or not she was outright mean at times. Rude to more specific.

The tightness of her face and the stiff body language told him she was closed off. An honesty in her eyes had him thinking that she was soft underneath. A guess, of course.

When he saw her talking to Emma he could see an inner struggle but when she looked at him, her eyes were dead, cold, and emotionless.

He thought about Marian and how loving she was. The smile she'd extended made his heart warm. He missed how sweet she was with Roland and how tender she'd been.

He'd loved her so deeply and had been grateful to be able to help her when she was sick. Her death wasn't quick so he had plenty of time to come to terms with it. When she did pass his heart broke.

Pain filled his heart and it took time to get back to work and normal activities. Eventually he did and now he was in Storybrook hoping for a new start. Roland deserved a new start and a new environment.

He shook the feelings away and got back to work. He'd be letting himself digress if he didn't try and move on.

His work was starting to become something he liked but he needed to catch up. Getting to know 100 students was hard to do in such a short time.

As Robin settled into working on the files in his office he lost track of time. A feat not so easily mastered for him.

Mary Margaret appeared in his doorway, "Hey, it's time. I was waiting in the lounge. If we don't leave now, we'll be late. I can't tell you how much Regina hates tardiness."

Robin put the files away, "I'm sorry, must of lost track of time." He put his things in his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder.

They walked out of the school and headed down the street. Instead of chatting and being social they both were silent.

The conversation from before had been a little too deep for them both. As they approached her office she felt a tightness in her chest.

They climbed the stairs and stood in the small lobby area outside of her office. They were just on time which was late for Regina.

Robin knocked on her door even though it was open and saw her sitting at her desk. Her legs were crossed and her hair was hanging just over her face hiding her expression.

She looked up and said, "You're late." Robin looked at the time, "I'd say on time."

Regina peered behind him and saw Mary Margaret trailing behind. Her face was hard and emotionless. "Ms. Blanchard." Mary Margaret avoided eye contact, "Ms. Mills."

They sat in the chairs in front of her desk and Regina walked behind them to a small filing cabinet in the corner. She pulled out a folder and put it in front of her.

In silence she put forms together and stapled them together in a stack. She put the forms in front of them both.

"I need these forms filled out. Mr. Locksley I need this one in triplicate. Sign at the bottom but use the date of your hire. Ms. Blanchard I need your signature on his forms and these."

Her tone was professional and she avoided eye contact with either one of them. Robin thought it was strange but he just filled out the papers.

As Robin and Mary Margaret filled out the papers, Regina was grossed in something they could not see. She was busy so they guessed it was work related. She was the mayor after all.

Mary Margaret filled out hers first and waited for Robin's forms. He handed her one form at a time after filling in his information. Her signature was plastered on the form and created a small organized pile.

When the forms were complete Mary Margaret reached out with them, "Here you are." Regina took them and looked them over.

They were right so she put them in the folder. "Do I need to go over the contract or can I trust that you'll read them over completely?"

Robin smirked, "I'll read them. I learned that at 5 years old." He thought she'd smile or react to that but her face didn't change.

"Make sure you do. I don't want to have a legal hearing in the future about something that wasn't clear."

Robin nodded, "Understood." Mary Margaret stayed silent. "I hope all is in order?" She nodded, "Yes. Ms. Mills."

As Robin and Mary Margaret were about to get up and leave Henry walked into the office. "Hey mom…"

He stopped in his tracks, "Oh, oops sorry didn't know you were in a meeting." Regina's face softened, "Come here, honey."

He walked around and hugged his mom. Regina smiled and looked at him. "We were just getting finished. Why don't you head home and do your homework and I'll be there soon. We can have dinner and watch that movie you've been wanting me to see."

He replied, "Well it's actually my night with Emma. I thought we'd have dinner and then you can take me?"

Regina looked over at a calendar on her computer and sighed, "It is, I forgot. Yeah I'll take you. Now get home and do that homework."

He hugged her again, "Okay."

Mary Margaret and Robin witnessed this exchanged and it warmed his heart. There was someone soft underneath. Just reserved for the right person, her son. He couldn't help but smile.

Henry walked out and he saw the features of her face change back to her usual demeanor. "That's all I have. You have any questions?"

Robin noticed the control in her face and in her demeanor. "Not at the moment. I trust I can ask if I need to."

She looked at him with distain, "That's what I'm here for." Mary Margaret stood up and Robin followed suit. "Have a nice evening."

The statement was more for his benefit and she looked up at him with a weird expression. No words were said but she nodded lightly.

He grinned as he turned to walk behind Mary Margaret out of her office. His perception of her seemed to be changing.

Regina looked down at her hand and played with the ring on her finger. Something in the way he smiled at her, reminded her of Daniel.

The edges of her mouth curved down in sadness but she didn't let it reach her eyes. She finished up the little work she had to do and headed home.

When she drove into the yard, Robin was outside with Roland playing with bows and arrows and chasing each other around the yard.

Ignoring them she walked inside and saw Henry sitting at the kitchen table, backpack sprawled on the table and his shoes in the entrance to the house.

"Henry. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your shoes here?" He turned to look at her. "Sorry."

She picked up the shoes and chucked them in the corner of the room. Crossing the room she started to pick up the remnants of his backpack and put them back.

"What is this mess?" He put his stuff away, "I was looking for something. I hope you don't mind but I invited Emma for dinner."

Her expression was one of annoyance, "its fine. When is she coming?" Just as she finished that sentence the front door opened and she walked into the house.

"Hey. What's for dinner?" Regina's hand was on her hip and she turned her body towards Emma. "Steak."

"Yum. Hey kid." Henry smiled, "Hey. What are we doing tonight?" Emma leaned against the table and Regina disappeared to the kitchen.

"I was thinking arcade and movie?" Henry's face lit up, "Yes! Is Killian coming?" Emma replied, "You bet."

"Finish your homework, I wanna talk to your mom." He put his hand up, "I know, be nice."

As she turned the corner she could see Regina now barefoot with her hands on her face and elbows resting on the counter.

"Long day?" She stood up and continued her work of pulling out the ingredients for dinner. "Yeah."

Emma sighed, "How did it go with Mary Margaret." Regina pursed her lips, "Fine. She didn't really say much so it was bearable."

Emma started to help her make dinner and they talked while they worked. "Things need to change, Regina."

Brows bended and curved into confusion, "Excuse me?" Emma turned and put her hand on the counter, "you know what I mean."

Regina crossed her arms in defense, "I'm not sure I do." This routine of playing stupid was enough to make Emma get upset.

"Stop it. I get that there is history between you two. It sucks. I know. You can't avoid her forever and you're just…"

Regina was intrigued, "I'm just what?" "Rude. Okay? Robin is new here and has his son. Everyone has been welcoming of them and John. You treat him like a bug on the bottom of your shoe."

A scoff came from her mouth, "How am I rude? Because I'm not kissing his ass?" Emma was shocked but she looked at the expression on her face.

In a softer tone she said, "You like him." Regina turned her attention to peeling potatoes. "That's ridiculous and farthest from the truth."

Emma could see the wall being built around her. "It's okay if you do. I'm sure he'd be okay with it. It's been years Regina. You have to let go of him at some point."

Regina was angry now and spit out, "You don't know what you're talking about. I don't like anyone and leave him out of it."

Emma put the vegetables under the sink and washed them off before putting them in a pot to boil.

"You are just hurting yourself by being this boxed in. I'm not saying you have to do anything but at least be nice. Damn."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not hurting myself. I'm just living. It's life. Things happen and they change people."

Emma wasn't sure if she should but she pressed, "Sometimes for the worse." She saw Regina's head snap towards her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You really need to knock that chip off your shoulder. What are you doing with your life? You have a job you do because it keeps you incredibly busy. When your home all you do is read that book and stare at the wall. Boring. Depressing."

Regina wasn't sure why she was picking a fight, "What I do is none of your business. Wait." She turned to her, "how did you know about my book?"

The both looked towards the dining room, "Henry." The word escaped her lips not surprised at all. "It reminds me of him. There's nothing wrong with that."

Emma sighed and leaned her back against the island, "He's gone, Regina. I'm sorry. It's been 12 years. How long are you going to hold on to him?"

Regina kept her back to Emma and didn't want to answer that. "I don't' want to talk about this."

Emma moved her hand and turned her towards her to see tears in her eyes, "You have to move on. I can't stand this anymore."

Regina scoffed, "Stand what?" Her response was honest, "This depression. You are so lost in yourself you can't see it. This has to stop. You can't keep doing this. What do you think it does to Henry?"

Tears threatened to spill but she was always in control so she kept them inside. "I can't help it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, you can. I wasn't going to do this but I think I have to." She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Regina was curious so she followed. "Do what?"

As she entered her office Regina hurried to catch up. Emma walked in and searched her desk until she pulled the book from the bottom drawer.

The fireplace was lit and she walked towards it. Regina's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

Emma held it over the fire, "What's best. You can't do this. It's been too long. Daniel is gone."

"Don't say his name!" "Regina I'm sorry but this has to stop." She flung the book into the fire and Regina jumped forwards.

Before she could get the rod to take it out Emma grabbed her arms and held her back. "Let me go." "No. Let it go."

Regina cried and she fought to get free. When she escaped her grasp it was too late to salvage the book. "How could you?"

"I'm your friend. The sooner you let him go the sooner you can heal. I can't stand this. Henry can't be around you when you are like this."

Regina stood taller and put her hand over her heart, "What do you mean?" Emma sighed lightly, "He doesn't like being around you because you're too into yourself to see his pain. He needs his mother."

Regina hadn't realized the effect of her emotions and what it was doing to her son. Reeling from the anger inside her she was over this conversation. "Get out."

Her voice was cold and full of anger. "Don't do this." Regina took a step forward and almost growled, "Get out of my house!"

Emma saw the hurt on her face and so she walked out of her office and collected Henry. They left the house and as soon as the door shut, Regina broke down.

Tears left her eyes and she sat in front of the fire staring at the cover of the book burning in the fire. Her heart was hurt and she thought of Daniel.

How could she do this to me? Anger filled her every moment of every day. A type of pain that stays with you.

Could she ever let him go? She didn't know. All she knew was that the only remaining thing she had of his, was gone.

"Good bye, Daniel." Through tear filled eyes she held back a sob and hugged her knees to her chest. Her head fell to her knees and she let the tears free fall.

Her chest ached and she let out the river of tears she'd been holding in for years. The flood was strong and took over like a hurricane. The storm was now taking over her soul and engulfing her in a journey of the unknown.


	3. Three

**Three**

Regina was a complete mess after Emma threw away the one physical item that reminded her of Daniel. The only other item was her ring, which she never took off, but the book was her last link.

The feelings that she'd been hiding for so long came flooding in and overtook her in a fiery haze.

Her heart was always closed off and she tried as hard as she could to hide the person she used to be. The vulnerability was masked by her ice shield she built around her. The shield was thickening as the days went on.

Regina wasn't the best at hiding her emotions and now that she was in a state of heartbreak it would be even harder to control the anger that lived at the surface.

Regina took the last two days to decompress and avoided work and leaving the house. Emma and Henry were due to come at any time.

Emma had ripped her to the core and had exposed an opening to the ice that had been layered.

Regina hid in her bedroom for most of the day and when she heard the front door open her heart felt heavy.

A nervousness washed over her and she was afraid to walk down the stairs and greet her son. What if she couldn't handle such a simple task?

There were only few moments that she could stop crying and she didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of her son. Also she wouldn't give Emma the satisfaction of seeing the effect of her attempt at changing her.

Regina looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under her eyes and a washed out color in her cheeks. She slipped into the bathroom to throw water on her face before finally descending the stairs to see Henry and Emma hugging.

"I gotta go. You be good, kid." Regina walked down the steps and Emma looked up at her. Emma noted the disheveled appearance and was slightly scared by it.

Regina walked down the stairs in jeans and a shirt and her feet were bare against the wooden stairs.

Henry looked up and saw how distressed her face looked, in every feature you could see something jaded.

Henry said, "I'll see you later. Love you, mom." He walked up to Regina and smiled, "Hey." Regina wrapped an arm around him and then he disappeared up the stairs.

Emma stood in front of Regina and hated herself for what had happened. "Regina, I'm really sorry."

There was a hint of recognition on her face before it went jagged and clear of expression. "I don't want to talk about it."

Emma looked sympathetic, "I shouldn't have…" Regina put her hand up to stop her from continuing. "I said, I don't want to talk about it."

There was a sense of seriousness to her tone and her drained body language had Emma backing down. "Alright. I have to get down to the station to help David. We still on for lunch tomorrow?"

Regina looked down and when she made eye contact with Emma again, there was betrayal in her eyes. "I need some time. I think it's best that we discontinue our standing lunch."

Emma scoffed, "Come on, I said I was sorry." She took a step forward and Regina's arms instinctively wrapped herself in a hug. "I know. I just…I want some time to myself. I have some stuff to work through."

Emma understood where she was coming from but hated that she pushed her away. "I get it. Alright, I'll see ya."

Emma walked out of the door and Regina collapsed on the stairs in a heap of tears. Her hands gripped the banister and she rested her head on the rail.

Henry had been hiding in the hallway at the top of the stairs, listening to what they were saying. He was so sneaky when he wanted to be.

His heart broke hearing his mom break down the way she did. Henry had always seen his mother as put together and in control. It was rare that he ever saw her cry and when she did he had no idea how to act.

Henry sat in his room trying to think of a way to cheer up Regina. He knew the fight between his mother's was serious. He'd fought with Emma for bringing up Daniel after promising that she wouldn't.

Regina may seem hard on the exterior but Henry knew more than anyone that she was really sensitive. In fact, when it came to Daniel, she could break if pushed.

She was broken and he had no idea how to cheer her up. He pulled out his computer and started researching a way to cheer up his mom.

If he had to live in the house with her, he didn't want to have to see her sad every day. It made him crazy to see her like this and he felt confused and hurt when she'd ignore him.

Henry felt that Regina was into herself and didn't realize how he was feeling. He tried to get close to her but she was always so busy with work. If she wasn't busy with work she was closed off.

He came across an idea and decided that a gift basket with her favorite things would do the trick. He hoped.

He waited for her to go up to her bedroom and close the door before he snuck out of the house and headed down to the drugstore.

The weather was a little cold so he took his coat and scarf and walked the distance to the drugstore.

When he returned with the stuff he first put the bags outside and peeked in to make sure she wasn't looking for him.

Luckily she was still in her room so he took the items up to his room and closed the door. He put together a basket with her favorite wine, courtesy of the store clerk. He put chocolate, candles, bath salts and a scarf.

They were simple items but he thought that they'd do the trick. He'd also gotten a bouquet of flowers and placed the basket and the flowers on the dining room table. He put a note on the table, "Mom, hope this cheers you up a bit. Love, Henry."

The next morning, he left for school and saw that the items were still on the table and that Regina's bedroom door was still closed.

He walked to the bus stop and headed to school feeling defeated and sad. He didn't know what to do.

When he got to school Mary Margaret greeted him, "Hey Henry." Henry looked up, "Hey." The sadness in his voice had her asking, "Is everything alright?"

Henry shrugged, "Not really." "What is it?" Henry stopped and turned to her, "It's my mom." Mary Margaret was curious, "Emma, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, Regina. Emma and her argued and now she'd hiding in her room crying all the time. I don't know what to do."

Mary Margaret sighed, "What was the fight about?" Henry avoided her eyes knowing that it was a tough subject, "Daniel."

Her breath caught, "Oh no. What exactly happened?" Henry replied, "Emma burned her book." Her hand went over her mouth, "I…Henry I'll talk to her. It's hard for her because she misses him so much."

Henry nodded, "I know. It's just that I'm invisible in that house." She hugged him tightly and pulled him as they walked to class. "It's going to be alright."

Mary Margaret couldn't stop thinking about Regina the whole day and thought about how Henry was feeling. It couldn't be easy to live with that kind of sadness.

Regina tended to cut everyone off when she was hurt and it was sad that Henry was included.

As the day turned to a close she was headed home but somehow ended up parking outside of Regina's house.

To gain the courage she needed, she sat in her car and took a few deep breaths. Mary Margaret was scared to talk to her but she was genuinely worried about Regina.

Finally, she willed herself to get out of the car and walked up to the front door. She rang the bell and waited for an answer.

The first time she rang it she waiting a few minutes with no reply. Her nerves were getting the best of her, but she didn't waiver.

Her finger pushed the button again and a minute later the door swung open. Her mouth fell ajar and she looked at Regina.

This woman in front of her was not put together nor did she look hard like she normally did. This person in front of her had tired and dark eyes, and it was visibly apparent that she'd been crying.

Her clothes were loose and clung to her body in certain areas and fell off in others. It made her look thinner than she was. Her feet were bare and her hair was pulled back out of her face.

The panes of her cheeks were white and washed out and her eyes looked red and puffy. Her lips appeared similarly puffy and red, it was shocking for Mary Margaret to see.

"What do you want?" Her voice would have normally sounded harsh and strong but her voice cracked and her voice was unsteady.

"I talked to Henry." Regina tried to keep it together but tears welled up in her eyes and Mary Margaret instinctively took a few steps and wrapped her into a hug.

A sob escaped Regina's lips and she let herself fall into the hug for comfort. It had been so long since she'd been comforted by her friend. Only they weren't friends anymore, they hadn't been for quite some time.

Mary Margaret led her inside and settled on the sofa in the sitting room. "What happened?" She withdrew her hands and Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's gone. The book, Emma burned it. The letter, the words he wrote to me. It's all gone." Her voice was shaking and cracking and her body hunched over.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Regina looked up at her and the anger filled her, "He's gone, because of you."

Mary Margaret gazed in her lap and played with her fingers as tears sprung to her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Two women who had avoided the other for 12 years and ignored this conversation sat with no barriers. Raw and open.

"I was angry and it was stupid. I had no idea that Cora would do what she did. Regina, you have to know that I have regretted it ever since."

Regina turned her body to sit on the couch further and tried to compose herself. "My mother was many things, but I never knew that she'd go that low."

Mary Margaret took her hand, "I'm so sorry that this happened and I've wanted to say that for years. I wrote to you and you kept sending my letters back. I know that you hate me, I've accepted it. I just want you to know how sorry I am."

Regina pulled her hand away, "I couldn't read anything from you. I was too hurt and too angry to hear anything."

Tears fell from her cheeks, "He's gone and he's never coming back." Mary Margaret felt her heart heavy in her chest. "I know that you miss him and I know how much that book meant to you."

"Emma is always butting in and pushing me and I get why, but that book was everything. The only thing I have not is this."

Her hand laid on her knee and the simple gold band was on her left ring finger. Mary Margaret took her hand, "I want to help you, Regina."

"How?" Mary Margaret replied, "I know that it's hard and that you miss him, but you have to think about Henry."

Regina countered, "I do. Everything I do is for him." She saw Mary Margaret's face change and her mouth contort in a contradictive way. "What?"

"I think that Henry is lonely." Confusion was painted on Regina's face. "Sometimes when we are going through something, we don't stop to see how other's see us."

Regina looked slightly guilty, "I don't understand." "Henry has been trying to reach you. I mean look at that basket he made you."

Her head turned to see flowers and a basket on the table and hadn't realized it was there until now. "He loves you, but you're so closed off that he can't get there. It's why he spends so much time with Emma."

Her bottom lip curved in and Regina sank her teeth into the flesh feeling it quiver. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him. That's the easiest thing to do. Just explain that you're there even if you need space."

Regina put her head back and rested it on the couch looking up. "Did he say something to you?" Mary Margaret turned and nodded, "Yeah. He's upset. He wants to help but he doesn't know how."

Regina sighed, "I don't know either." Mary Margaret squeezed her fingers, "Maybe all you need is to take some time to figure out what that is."

A smile painted her lips for the first time, "I have to admit, I missed your pep talks." Mary Margaret laughed, "They are free and up for grabs. Just talk to him."

With that Mary Margaret stood up and Regina walked her to the door, "I hope that we can try and move forward."

Regina sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean there's a lot of history, but maybe with time I can learn not to hate you."

Sarcasm rang in and Mary Margaret smiled, "I'll take it. I hope you feel better." Regina closed the door and leaned her back against it letting out a huge huff of breath.

Mary Margaret walked down the driveway towards her car when she saw Robin wave at her from next door.

"Hey, what brings you here? Everything alright?" She smiled, "Not exactly." Robin jerked his head slightly with a smirk, "So what's up?"

Mary Margaret replied, "Well I ran into Henry at school and he was just worried about his mom."

Robin motioned towards the house, "I'm assuming Regina." She nodded, "Yeah." Her voice trailed off, "She's going through some stuff and I just wanted to help."

He looked concerned, "I thought she hated you." Mary Margaret sighed, "Well she could really use friends right now. I guess for now we've put our differences aside."

Robin asked, "Well can I help?" Mary Margaret gave him a sarcastic smile but kept her thoughts to herself. "Actually maybe we can grab dinner for her and Henry?"

Robin smiled, "Sure, let me tell John and Roland and I'll go with you. Mary Margaret waited in the car while he ran inside.

A few minutes later he walked out of his house and got into the passenger seat of her car. "I'm guessing she's not sick?"

Mary Margaret laughed, "No." It was sweet that he wanted to know but she didn't feel like breaking her confidence.

They went to Granny's and picked up dinner and headed back to Regina's. They walked up the walkway and knocked on the door.

Henry was sitting in the kitchen doing homework and Regina was upstairs in the shower when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door to see Mary Margaret and Robin standing outside, "Hey, Henry. We brought dinner. Thought it would be easier on your mom."

Henry smiled, "Good call. Come on in. I'll go let her know you're here." It was more to let her know she had company, so she didn't come down in a robe.

Mary Margaret walked to the kitchen and Robin followed behind looking in awe at this marvelous house. It was stunning and he could see that she had style.

"Wow, this place is something." Mary Margaret smiled, "Yes. Regina has always been good with design."

Robin walked in the kitchen and stopped to gaze at the décor. He'd never been in a house this nice and he had to admit that it really was Regina.

As they put food on plates Henry walked into the kitchen to help. "She said she'd be down in a few."

Mary Margaret whispered, "Is she crying again?" Henry shook his head, "No, but she still looks pretty sad."

Robin heard what they'd said but he didn't want to pry. Henry reached under the sink to grab place settings and went to set the table.

They put the food in the dining room and were all sitting down when Regina walked down the steps.

Robin looked up and stopped to gawk at her, she looked very different than when he'd seen her before.

Instead of a well put together business woman, she was wearing sweats and an oversized shirt, her hair was pinned out of her face and she wasn't wearing make-up.

He sat down and watched her walk to the table and sit down. He saw in her features the sadness that lingered there.

When she looked up and saw Robin she stopped and looked surprised, "I…" Mary Margaret walked up to her and took her arm. "What is it?"

Regina grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs with her, "Henry said you were here, why wouldn't he say that Robin was here?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "I thought he did." Regina blushed, "I look like hell." Mary Margaret searched her face, "You like him."

Regina scoffed, "I do not." A laugh radiated deep in her throat, "Oh my god, you do." Regina was freaking out and went to her bedroom to change.

Nervousness washed over her as she thought about going down the stairs and having dinner with Robin. What was she going to do?


	4. Four

**Four**

Regina slipped on jeans and a blouse and wiped her face clear of any tears. Mary Margaret sat on her bed waiting for her to finish.

There were nerves springing to life that she hadn't had in quite some time. Her hair was unmanageable so she left it pinned up out of her face.

When she walked out Mary Margaret was looking at her skeptically, "So you like him, do you?" Regina rolled her eyes, "I do not, I just don't want to be wearing pajamas with him here."

A smirk trailed on Marg's face, "sure, that's the reason." Regina's cheeks turned pink and she pressed her fingers to them. "Let's just go."

Nodding Marg and Regina walked out of the room and down the stairs to where the boys were waiting. Robin looked up to see her clothes changed but she still had a clean face and her hair pinned back.

It was a lovely sight to see her so natural in her own home and he caught her glance. He looked down so he wasn't gawking at her but he couldn't help but keep glancing in her direction.

Henry took her hand and said, "Hope you like the chicken." Regina squeezed his hand and smiled for the first time in days, "Thanks, Henry."

Her gaze shifted to Marg and Robin with appreciation, "Thanks for bringing dinner, I wasn't in the mood to cook."

Robin smiled but continued to chew his food while Marg replied, "It was the least I could do. I hope you're feeling a little better."

A polite smile appeared but she looked down at her plate and picked up her fork. She took a bite and played with the ring on her finger. "I guess."

A gesture that Robin seemed to notice about her, she often stared at her hand and spun her ring around her delicate finger.

Robin wondered what was going on but he wasn't sure it was his place to pry. Instead he ate in silence and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

A sadness plagued her face and the corner of her mouth curved downwards. At one point during dinner he saw her wipe a tear from her cheek.

He felt bad for her but Henry disappeared in the kitchen and brought out a glass of wine and placed it in front of her. She giggled, "Thanks."

"I thought you could use it." She sipped the wine and appreciated her son's continued attempts to cheer her up.

Robin couldn't help but observe the warm exchanged looks between Regina and Henry. It was a similar bond that he shared with Roland. A touch of a mother was what he observed.

No matter her struggles or what she was going through, she seemed to care for Henry. A smile spread across her lips as she exchanged looks with her son.

Sips were taken of her wine and she played with the food on her plate only taking a few bites here and there. Her appetite wasn't really a priority at the moment.

"So how's the new job? Settling in?" Regina looked up and saw a shocked expression painted on Robin's face.

He swallowed, "It's um…well it's coming along. Looking through files for all the kids takes time, but I'm working on it."

A small nod from her gave him the impression that he said more than she wanted to know. He sipped on his water and glanced at Marg who was smirking to herself.

Curiosity peaked but he didn't ask what she was thinking about so he continued to eat his food.

"Killian and I want to go to Boston next weekend to see the new marvel. Can I go?" Regina looked up from her plate and seemed a little surprised.

Tucking a small piece of hair behind her ear she swallowed and said, "I guess. Is Emma going too?"

Henry looked slightly guilty but he nodded, "Yeah, we all wanted to go see it." Regina pressed her lips together and dropped her head looking at her plate.

"Oh. Well I'm fine with it." Henry could tell that she was upset that that Emma was going but he didn't want to lie to her. "I'm sorry, mom."

Regina glanced up at Robin and then Mary Margaret, "It's fine. You go and enjoy yourself, don't worry about little old me."

A hint of sarcasm played at her tone but she took a sip of her wine and leaned back in her chair. Mary Margaret spoke the, "Regina I was hoping that we could maybe meet up this week. Catch up?"

Shocked Regina looked up and shrugged her shoulder, "I don't see why that's not possible. We can meet at the vault."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Like old times." Regina crossed her arms, "Old times indeed." They looked at each other with knowing looks as the boys stared at them.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked wanting to know the history of his teacher and his mother. "Well Henry, when we were in high school, your mom and me were quite the pair."

Regina raised her eyebrow slightly and chuckled as Marg continued. "The vault was our hangout. There is a room underneath the mausoleum with all kinds of secrets."

Regina opened her mouth to protest, "That's not exactly true." Marg laughed, "Have you changed it since we were last there?" Regina looked down at her plate, "Maybe."

Marg smiled and looked at Henry, "that means no." Regina looked up and crossed her arms in defeat. "There are no secrets there just old books and stuff from school."

Robin sat back and watched the women bicker and Henry was intently listening to his mother's past with interest.

Marg continued, "Well we used to meet down there and we created a time capsule with our favorite items. They are still buried underneath a stool."

Regina stopped her, "The stood has been moved." Mary Margaret looked up, "What's there instead?" Regina looked down at her plate and then up again, "I'm not telling."

Marg was curious but kept on, "Anyway, Regina was a lazy student so she never had her homework finished. We'd stay up late and do our homework and we'd all hang around and hide from our parents."

Regina looked off in the distance remembering David and Daniel joining them and laughing and drinking down there and just being silly.

"What about David?" Marg smiled, "Well David was such a goofball and he was always getting us in trouble. I remember the time that he got you in trouble for ditching the school dance."

A small laugh escaped her but she saw sadness in Regina's eyes. "I remember too, my mom was furious and banned me from hanging out with you and David for a month."

Marg interrupted, "Which didn't last a day. We'd always sneak down there and hang out anyway."

Henry said softly, "Is that where you'd hang out with Daniel?" Regina reacted externally to his name being said and she looked down at her ring.

"It was. The four of us hung out there every day. When Mary Margaret and David would go out we'd be there alone. It was my favorite place."

Henry reached his hand out and squeezed her arm, "When was the last time you went there?" Regina thought about it and said, "I don't remember. I think it was prom."

Marg laughed loudly and then Regina joined in giggling along at a lost memory. Robin was enjoying himself watching these two women connect again. It was a sight that he'd remember.

"What's so funny?" Robin spoke for the first time and Regina turned looking at him as if forgetting that he was sitting there in the first place.

"Well that night I had to sneak out of the house and I went to the vault to meet Mary Margaret. We were going to get ready and then meet the boys at the school. This one brought the wrong dress."

Laughing interrupted her story and he enjoyed seeing her begin to lift her spirits. "I put on this dress that was too small and then proceeded to scold her for it."

Mary Margaret joined in, "It was my grandmother's dress and I left Regina's dress at my house. I had to sneak out to get hers and the boys walked in on Regina practically naked. It was hilarious."

Regina scoffed, "Hilarious to you and them but I was mortified." Marg laughed, "I felt so bad but we tried to forget and ended up laughing about it all night."

Regina laughed, "I got her back." Marg scoffed this time, "Yeah by throwing me in the fountain at school. I was wearing a white dress and white underwear. The school got a great show."

Regina looked down at her place again snickering under her breath, "I felt bad about it afterwards."

Henry laughed, "Sounds like fun. Why did you stop hanging out anyway?" All of a sudden the tone changed to serious. The two women glanced at one another and then away avoiding each other's gazes.

Regina spoke, "Not every friendship lasts forever." Mary Margaret took a sip of water and said, "I made a terrible mistake and was responsible for our friendship ending. Sometimes we do things that we can't take back."

Mary Margaret looked at her with sadness, "Things that no matter how sorry you are, can't change things."

Robin asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

Regina looked up and didn't know how to respond so she looked over at Mary Margaret who was avoiding her eyes.

Henry said, "I never heard the story either. Will you tell it?" "I can't." Regina replied and pushed back her chair from the table and stood walking out of the room."

Mary Margaret stood up and followed her, "Regina, wait." She turned back towards her and Marg saw hurt in her eyes. "I'm not going to stop apologizing."

Regina put her arms around her to cradle herself in a hug, the boys just stared at the two women. Robin felt extremely uncomfortable and out of his element but he sat silently.

"I made a huge mistake and I want to make up for it." Regina took a step forward and with more fire in her tone than she meant she replied, "You can't."

Tears sprang to Mary Margaret's eyes, "Don't you think I know that?" Henry interrupted, "Mom?"

Regina turned and her face softened while looking at her son. "I'm sorry, honey." Mary Margaret sat down and said, "It's my mistake, I'll tell it." Regina sucked in a breath, "I…"

Mary Margaret pointed at the chair, "Sit down." Robin watched her sit down and cower into herself further.

He wasn't sure he should be here so he said, "I could go, this seems like it's personal." Regina agreed but Mary Margaret grabbed his arm before he could get up.

"No, I…If it's alright, I'd like you to stay." Regina just shrugged not wanting to be in the room at all.

Mary Margaret took a breath and said, "Regina and I were really good friends, but as friends do they fight. We'd been fighting a lot and one night I'd gotten fed up. I sometimes get too overly emotional."

Regina pressed her back in the chair and formed into the chair trying to disappear. "Regina's mom, your grandmother wasn't crazy about Daniel. In fact, she didn't like him at all."

Robin glanced at Mary Margaret but kept his eyes mostly on Regina. He could see her tension and every emotion playing on her face.

"That night Regina was mad about something and took it out on me. Instead of letting it go, I went and told her mother about Daniel."

Regina let a tear fall down her cheek but kept her eyes down. Henry asked, "So she wasn't happy about you dating?"

Regina shook her head but didn't have the strength to speak. "Cora had unrealistic expectations and to her Daniel wasn't what he wanted for your mom."

Henry glanced at Regina but noticed she wasn't looking at them. "I knew that it was a mistake after telling her but the damage was done."

Regina let a few more tears fall and didn't even bother wiping them away. Robin's heart broke seeing her that way.

"Regina was grounded and wasn't allowed to see him but they always snuck out anyway. About a month after I told Cora, she hired someone to scare him. At least that was what was supposed to happen."

Robin was confused, "Supposed to?" Recognition appeared on both their faces.

"It was a Saturday and David and Daniel were working at the movie theater. David had left and met me at my house and Daniel was walking home."

Regina stood, "I can't hear anymore." As she walked out of the room Mary Margaret said, "Let her go."

The boys stared at her, "That night when he was walking home a car ran into Daniel. He was impacted by the car and his ribs and legs were broken. They rushed him to the hospital."

She took a breath, "Regina had been called by Jake a volunteer to let her know that he was there. When she got there, it was too late. Daniel was bleeding internally and they couldn't do anything to stop it."

Henry asked, "So she had him killed?" Mary Margaret let a few tears fall, "I didn't know that she was going to do that. The look on Regina's face when she told me what happened still haunts me. He died in her arms."

Robin felt bad and he understood exactly how that felt, to see the life drain from someone's eyes. "I've never forgiven myself for that and neither has she."

Henry hugged her, "It wasn't your fault. I never knew what happened. All I knew was that he died. Thanks for telling me."

They sat in silence for several minutes and finally Henry stood up, "I'm going to go talk to her." Mary Margaret stood, "I guess we will see ourselves out."

Henry nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." As Mary Margaret and Robin left, Henry walked up the stairs to his mom's room.

The door was open slightly but he could see her laying on her side hugging her pillow. Tears silently fell from her eyes and her face was full of sadness.

He opened the door and said, "I'm really sorry, mom." Regina held out an arm and Henry slipped on the bed in front of her.

He hugged her tightly and neither said a word, for the first time he felt like he understood why she was that way. Pain was still there and he now understood why she was so sad.

"I love you." Henry hugged her tighter, "I love you too, mom."


	5. Five

**Five**

Robin and Mary Margaret walked outside and down the stone path to the street. Tears were still in her eyes and Robin tucked his arm around her.

"That's a lot of history you have there." Marg wiped her tears and nodded saying breathless, "yeah."

He walked her to her car and leaned against the door, "I understand how she feels." Marg looked over at Robin who was staring at his shoes.

"What do you mean?" Robin tucked his hands in his jean pockets, "When I lost Marian, I watched as she took her last breaths. I can't forget the look in her eyes as she went."

Marg saw a tear fall down his cheek and saw the overwhelming sadness wash over him. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how that feels. All I know is that I'm responsible for this."

Robin understood her guilt but he disagreed, "You can't blame yourself for this. I mean it was one thing to tell her mother but another to know that would happen. It's not your fault."

Marg closed her eyes and shook her head ever so slightly, "I keep trying to tell myself that. Every time I would convince myself, I'd see the look on Regina's face. I will never forget the distraught and lifeless look she gave me that night. It haunts me."

Robin put his arm around her and rubbed her upper arm, "I'm sorry. I know that must've been hard."

Marg leaned in a little for comfort, "She was my best friend and then I lost her. I don't know that woman in there. She's hard and she's cold and every time she looks at me, I swear she looks right through me."

There wasn't a lot he could say to that. In fact, Robin had no idea how to comfort his new friend. His friendship to Marg was heavy and turned serious over the course of a few days. It was all so overwhelming.

"That may be true, but tonight you two seemed to have a good moment. Walking down memory lane. I mean you had her laughing and smiling. Even if that was for a moment, I could see you two really care about each other."

Marg sighed, "For a moment. I miss her. I just wish I could help her." Robin pulled his arm from her and turned towards her. He looked in her eyes with a serious expression, "You can. Just be there for her. That's what friends do."

Robin looked towards his house and then back at her, "John has been the best friend I could ever ask for. After I lost Marian he never left me alone, no matter how much I tried to push him away. Regina needs that."

Marg looked at Regina's house and then back at him, "I think you're right." Robin smiled, "Now, you should go home and get some rest."

Mary Margaret hugged him, "Thank you." Robin helped her in her car and watched her drive off until she turned the corner.

Robin walked slowly to his house and when he walked inside he saw John watching TV on the couch. "Hey man, how was it?"

Robin sat next to his friend and let out a huge puff of air, "That was a rough dinner." John was curious, "What happened?"

"Well let's just say that the people in this town are a lot more complicated than I previously thought." "Oh yeah, how's that?"

Robin rubbed his face with his hands trying to relieve some stress from this exhausting evening. "Marg and Regina have some pretty messed up history. Turns out that Regina's mum had her boyfriend killed."

John sat up, "What? No joke?" Robin shook his head, "Nah. I guess Marg told her mum that Regina was dating some bloke and she didn't like it. Turns out that she had him killed and they never spoke again until today."

John picked up the remote and turned off the TV and looked straight ahead. "That is some messed up shit." Robin nodded, "Yeah. Yeah it is. I wanted to leave but Marg insisted I stay."

John looked over at him, "I'm guessing you like her?" Robin turned his head sharply and looked at him confused, "What? Who the hell said that?"

All John had to do was raise his eyebrow at him and smirk and Robin caved, "Ugh…I thought I did, but this is just…I mean I thought she was intriguing but now I'm kind of scared to get involved."

John rested his head on the back of the sofa, "That's heavy. I guess you both have something in common." Robin punched his arm, "That's not funny."

John held his arm to rub out the burning feeling, "I wasn't trying to be funny. I just meant that you both lost someone. I guess you know how she feels."

Robin sighed, "I did, but for me it's only been a few years. She lost him 12 years ago and the way she grieves is like she lost him yesterday."

"We all grieve differently. I mean maybe you can at least be a friend to her." Robin sighed, "I don't think so. I think it's better I stay clear. It's been a long night. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up and walked into Roland's room and sat at the edge of his bed. He stared down at his sleeping son and could see his mother's face.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead before walking out and up the stairs to his room. He fell asleep with Marian's face in his mind but he also saw Regina's pain-filled eyes. They matched his own.

The next morning Regina sat on her bed and stared out the window at the dark sky. A hint of the sunset was peeking out turning the sky pink.

Her legs were tucked under her chin and her arms cradled them against her chest. It was only 6 in the morning but she couldn't sleep. Too many nightmares of Daniel's lifeless body in her arms plagued her dreams.

Her thumb lightly twirled her ring around her finger over and over again. Tears sprang to her eyes but she held them back. She was tired of crying and tired of feeling sad.

It was exhausting and the memories were too painful to push aside. She rubbed her face with her hands and got up out of bed.

She ripped the bedding from her bed and folded them up into a ball and carried them downstairs to the laundry room. They were placed on top of a small table and then she closed the door.

As she ascended the stairs she peeked into Henry's room to see that he was still asleep. Instead of walking back to her room and hiding she headed for the shower.

It was almost 7 when she was dressed and ready to head out of the house for work. An odd feeling after avoiding leaving her house in a long time.

Although it was the middle of the week she had a lot of work to do and a lot to catch up on. As she walked down stairs she caught Henry at the front door.

He turned to see her dressed and smiled, "Hey. Going back to work?" Regina shrugged, "I can't hide forever." He walked up to her and wrapped her into a tight hug.

Regina held tightly to her son and felt the love he had for him. He was everything to her. "I love you, mom, have a good day."

Regina smiled to herself as she saw Henry walk down the street towards Granny's.

Henry smiled to himself contently as he walked into Granny's and sat at the booth where Killian and Emma were talking.

"Hey." Emma turned and smiled, "Hey kid, so are we on for Boston?" Henry picked up a piece of her pancake and shoved it in his mouth, "Yup."

Emma looked surprised, "Really, she's letting you go?" Henry shrugged, "All I had to do was ask. I don't think she was too thrilled that you were going, though."

A hint of disappointment shown on her face, "I don't doubt that." Killian squeezed her hand, "I'm sure that she just needs time."

Henry ate the rest of the pancakes on the plate, "So you walking me?" Killian stood, "Of course mate, let's go."

The three of them walked down until they hit the bus stop, "Hey can you do me a favor?" Emma shrugged, "Sure kid, what's up?"

Henry paused and then asked, "Could you check on my mom after lunch? Just to make sure she's okay?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, "I don't know. I don't think she wants to see me." Henry pleaded, "Please? For me? I just want to make sure that she's alright. It was a tough night."

Emma could never say no to Henry so she sighed, "Alright. I'll do it." He smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you." Emma rubbed the top of his head, "Later kid."

As Henry drove off on the bus Emma turned to Killian, "I'm not looking forward to this. She's really pissed at me."

Killian hugged her into his side, "You guys are friends, I'm sure she'll come around. Plus, it's not like you can get rid of her. You have to talk about Henry."

Emma dropped her shoulders, "I guess you're right. I gotta get to the station. See you later." She leaned in and kissed him softly before turning and walking towards the station.

Mary Margaret walked into the school and walked towards the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee. As she entered she saw Leroy sitting at a desk alone reading the paper.

"Morning Leroy." He looked up from his paper, "What happened to you, sister? You look tired."

A shocked expression came across her face and she scoffed, "I just had a bad night. I'll be fine." She didn't appreciate his rude demeanor but didn't comment on it.

Before she could let it bother her she poured herself a coffee and walked out to meet David in her classroom.

As she walked in she leaned into his embrace, "You know, If you need the day off you should take it."

Marg smiled, "I'll be fine. I think I'm going to visit Regina for lunch today. I want to talk to her." David thought against it, "I don't know if that's wise."

Marg pulled from him and took a sip of her coffee, "She needs me, David." He scoffed, "Since when? All she's done is push you out and you didn't deserve that."

Marg looked pained, "I did deserve it. I'm going. I need to get ready so you should get going."

He kissed her lips lightly, "Call me if you need anything." Marg nodded, "You know I will."

She sat at her desk and pulled out her phone and pressed the green button waiting for a response. A vague voice came on, "Mayor Mills."

Marg almost chickened out but said, "It's me." Silence filled the space and then she said, "What do you want?"

Marg took a deep breath to compose herself, "Can we have lunch? I really want to talk." Regina took a raged breath and then said, "I don't' want to talked about it."

Marg pleaded, "Please." Regina sighed, "Fine. I'll be here." Marg nodded and replied, "Okay. I'll see you for lunch."

Regina looked up to see Robin standing outside her door and said, "Fine." She hung up the phone and sunk into her chair.

A hint of fear crept into her chest and she crossed her legs and her arms around herself. He walked in, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Regina looked up at him, "No. What can I do for you?" He noted her change in body language and her tone. Her tone he was used to by now, it was the same way she spoke to him all the time.

Her body language was closed and she was tense, "I was hoping to have a word?" Regina looked confused, "What's this about?" He looked down at his feet and then up at her, "It's about last night."

If she wasn't already cowered into the chair she would have leaned backwards. He sighed and turned to close the door from the few people staring in their direction.

Regina felt her heartbeat quicken but she just stared at him. "I wanted to apologize." She looked confused, "What are you sorry for?" He took a step forward but saw her almost flinch.

"I shouldn't have been there last night. I feel like I've intruded into a private matter." Regina pursed her lips and looked down, "Don't worry about it. It's…"

He felt silly being here not knowing why he showed up or what he wanted to say. "I just came to tell you that. I know what it feels like."

A pinged of anger bit at the surface but she held it back and said, "What does that mean?" His face softened and his cheeks appeared pink, "I know what it's like to lose someone. It doesn't leave you. You carry that with you."

Regina's eyes softened and she looked up at this man confessing something personal to her. "It doesn't." Her voice waivered and he heard a small crack interrupt her words.

Her arms relaxed and dropped to her lap and she began to play with her ring, her nervous habit. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, if you ever need someone to talk to." He shrugged.

Regina looked at him and was surprised at his offer, it was odd considering they didn't know each other. "I…" She didn't know how to respond

"I mean talk to someone who can relate." Regina asked, "Was it your wife?" Robin's eyes caught hers in surprise. "I…how did you?" Regina gestured towards him, "Your ring."

He looked down at his hand, "Oh um…yes. Marian." He shrugged, "Cancer." He saw Regina's mouth curve down she nodded, "I'm sorry."

Tears sprang to her eyes but she avoided looking at him and didn't dare let any fall. "I'm sorry about your situation. That's rough."

He saw her shoulders fall and her back hung forward almost in defeat. "Yeah," it almost came out a whisper. The veins in her forehead were straining as they popped out of her face and it seemed like she was almost holding her breath.

An awkward silence arose and neither knew what to say until Regina spoke, "I um…I have a lot of work to do."

He nodded, "Yeah, I uh. I'll uh leave you to it." He gave her a polite smile as their eyes met for a moment and then walked out of her office.

As he walked out the pressure in her chest released and she turned her chair around towards the window. The tears she was holding in slipped down her cheek.

Regina took a few deep breaths and looked down at her ring, "Forgive me, Daniel." Her heart was hurting for Daniel but she felt guilt.

Guilt filled her because she felt something for Robin, something she couldn't explain. The feeling ripped through her gut and took her breath away. A feeling that scared her and filled her with the feeling of betrayal.


	6. Six

**Six**

Time seemed to pass quickly as Regina tried to catch up on the days she'd avoided the office. It was Thursday and her avoidance of work was starting to hang over her. There was so much to be done. Paperwork.

As she was engrossed in a pile of forms she had to sign and read, a knock jarred her from her concentration. "Hey."

Regina looked up so see Mary Margaret standing in her doorway. "Ready for lunch?" Regina put her pen down and slid her glasses from her face. "It's lunch already?"

Marg looked at her sympathetically, "Lot of work?" Regina stood and grabbed her purse, "It seems that I avoided work longer than I thought."

The women glanced at one another awkwardly and walked out of the office towards Granny's to eat lunch.

They sat in a booth and Ruby walked up, "Hey. Can I get you some drinks?" Regina didn't look at her, "Just water." Marg smiled, "Hey Ruby, ice tea please."

Ruby looked at them skeptically, wondering why they were together, but she tried to mind her own business. "I'll get that right out."

As Ruby walked away Mary Margaret looked up at Regina, "I know you don't want to keep hearing it, but I wanted to apologize. Again."

An annoyed expression crossed her features, "If I accept your apology, will you stop?" Marg smiled with her mouth closed, "yes." Regina pressed her hands together and said, "Then, I accept your apology. Let's just move on."

Marg nodded, "Moving on sounds good to me." Before it could get anymore awkward, Ruby walked up and set down their drinks. "What can I get you?"

Marg looked up, "I want the club and soup please." Regina didn't make eye contact with her, "Fish special."

Marg gave Regina an ugly look, "Thank you Ruby." Regina rolled her eyes, "Thanks." As Ruby walked away Marg added, "We have got to work on your manners."

Regina shot her an evil death glare but Marg ignored it and sipped on her tea. "What makes you think I need work?"

Marg laughed, "I'm not touching that. So, how are you and Henry?" Regina took a small drink of her water and folded her hands in her lap. "We're fine."

A skeptical grin flashed Marg, "You forget I know when you are lying Regina Mills."

Another eye roll and then a serious glance and she shrugged, "It's difficult. He seems to want to hang out more with Emma and Killian. I'm mostly alone."

Marg replied with vigor, "We have to change that. You've spent too much time alone. From now on, I'm going to be the friend I once was."

Regina turned her head and pursed her lips, "I'm not sure that's possible." Sadness plagued her features and Marg could see it in her eyes.

"Have hope, Regina. I'm willing to try, if you are." Regina sighed and simply said, "I'll try." Marg took that as a positive and she grinned happily, knowing that if she kept on things would change for the better.

David always told her she had a heart of gold and a pure soul. Helpful to a fault. Marg planned on being the best friend to Regina. Like Robin said, the last thing she needs it to be left alone.

They ate lunch and exchanged conversation mostly about Henry and school. Two subjects that seemed to hold their interests without getting too personal.

An hour after their lunch had ended Emma was in the station with David going through files. "So Mary Margaret tells me that you and Regina are fighting. What happened?"

Emma looked down at the files and tried to avoid this, "It was just a misunderstanding." David didn't believe her, "sounded a lot more than that. Mary Margaret and Regina are talking. Something had to happen to motivate that."

Emma looked up surprised, "Wait? They are? Since when?" David shrugged, "Well apparently the day after your argument. What happened?"

She sat back in her chair, "I tried to talk some sense into her and I took it too far." "Too far, what does that mean?"

Rolling her eyes, she put her hands up and dropped them in defeat, "I just…I was trying to get her out of her head. I mean Henry feels so invisible because she can't move past Daniel. It was 12 years ago."

David nodded, "Now I get it." Emma's eyes drifted to the side and back to his, "Get what?" David sat up straighter and looked her in the eye, "What did you do?"

Confused she looked at her boots and then at her hands, "Well I pretty much told her that she needed to stop with the rude and cold routine. I mean are you buying that?"

David shook his head lightly, "What else did you do?" Emma tried to avoid the conversations but guilt shown on her face. "I…okay fine. I was mad at her because she was dodging and so I burned her book."

David looked shocked, "The book Daniel left her?" Emma slumped in her chair, "yeah, I told her I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't realize she'd take it as far as banning me from talking to her and locking herself in her room."

David sat back, "Let me tell you something that you don't know about her. I've known Regina for a long time. We grew up together. She's probably the strongest person I know."

He looked off as if remembering the person, she used to be. "Daniel and I were friends, the best of buds, he fell hard for her. They were inseparable just like Mary Margaret and I. We all thought we'd grow up and get married. We talked about our kids growing up together."

A sadness filled his eyes, "When he died, it was almost like she died along with him. The connection they had was unbreakable. It took months to get her to do anything normal."

Emma looked guilty, "I understand why she's sad. Emma that book contained the only letter he ever sent her. His words to her. The only physical thing he gave her. It meant everything to her. You burned it. Like it meant nothing. You see why she's upset?"

Emma nodded, "I really didn't mean to. I just got angry and it's like I slipped up. I just don't know how to get back in her good graces. I just want us to be friends. If that's possible."

David shrugged, "I say you talk to her and find out. Something you don't know about her is that she's a lot more vulnerable than she looks. Inside there is a softness that she refuses to let others see. Play on that and see if that works."

Emma smiled, "Thanks. I told Henry I'd check on her after lunch, maybe I should do that now." He nodded, "Good luck." "Thanks."

Regina was engrossed in her work trying to make up for the days she'd missed. Paperwork was never finished and there were requests coming from all places. Being Mayor wasn't an easy job.

As she put away a stack of papers in a folder and placed them in her desk, she heard a knock on her door.

"This isn't a good time; I have a lot of work to do." Emma leaned against the door just inside her office. "Henry asked me to come."

Regina's face softened at the mention of their son, her ultimate weakness. "Why?" Emma replied without a beat, "he said he wanted me to check on you. He said you had a rough night."

Emma kept eye contact but Regina quickly avoided her gaze and her body language visibly changed. "I'm fine. I just have a lot to catch up on."

Guilt filled Emma and she couldn't help it so she crossed the room and sat in the chair across from her. "Regina. I'm really sorry about the book."

Regina took a shaky breath, "I don't want to talk about it." Emma pressed, "I know. I just…I didn't know it meant that much to you. David told me about the letter. God, I just…I'm really truly sorry."

There was a truth behind her eyes and Regina could see it. Although she did, Emma had hurt her and she wasn't going to forgive her that easily.

"Look, I know that I can be…" she paused and thought about the wording. "…short, and that I'm not the most inviting person. I have my reasons. What you did, was unforgivable."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina continued, "Let me finish." Her mouth snapped closed and she stared at Regina anticipating her next words.

"I am what I am, Ms. Swan and I have good reason for it. I don't need you making decisions for me and messing with my life. Not like that. Now I said I don't want to talk about it. If you can't move on, then don't bother coming around."

Emma sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll drop it. Can we at least put our lunch back on the table?" Regina glanced at her and tightened her mouth, "I'll think about it, right now the answer is no."

Emma dropped her shoulders in defeat, "Can I ask you one question?" Annoyance and a small hint of anger flashed on Regina's face, "for Henry."

Like before she softened at her son's name, "What?" "Are you alright?" The question was simple but had a complicated answer. "I'm…I don't know what I am."

Emma nodded, "fair enough. Well I'll leave you to it. Thanks for letting Henry go to Boston with us this weekend. He's really been looking forward to it."

Regina nodded but didn't respond, it hurt her too much to know Henry chose them over her. Emma turned and walked out of the office and Regina let out the breath she was holding.

The pain reached her eyes and she felt hurt that Henry didn't want to hang out with her anymore. She couldn't help the way she felt.

Later that evening Regina drove into her driveway and exited her car feeling drained from the long day. She'd managed to get most of her work caught up, but still had another long day ahead of her the next day.

The only positive thing to her was that tomorrow would be Friday and she'd have a couple more days to decompress.

As she reached in the backseat for her briefcase and purse she glanced up to see Robin and Roland playing on the grass.

Roland had a wide grin and seemed happy and content shooting arrows at his father and giggling up a storm.

Regina looked down and felt sad thinking about how Henry used to be as carefree. Now he was growing up and was interested in other things, not just being around her.

Henry wanted to go to the city and explore the world but Regina was stuck in her own world. Trapped by the grief that she couldn't seem to escape from.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Robin and Roland walking towards her until she glanced up and saw him waving and smiling. "Hey. You get off late from work?"

Regina gave a fake smile, "I had a lot of work to do." Roland looked up through his moppy hair and thick lashes, "hi."

Regina looked down at the boy and noticed his dimples matched his father's but he had brown eyes instead of blue, "hi."

His face seemed more like his mother, Regina guessed. "Are you doing better?" Regina met his eyes and he waited for an answer. "I'm…fine."

Robin looked down at his boy and then back at her, "I used to tell myself that too, once upon a time."

Surprised her mouth fell slightly open at being caught in a lie. "I…" He shook his head, "Don't worry. I understand. Like I said before, If you ever want a friend. I'm here."

He smiled and looked at Roland, "Come on son, time for bath and then bed." Regina looked at them leaving but said, "perhaps…"

Robin turned around mid-stride and waited. Regina cleared her throat, "perhaps we could have lunch on Saturday. To talk."

An awkward suggestion for her but she waited for him to respond. His lips curved into a bright smile, "sounds lovely. Good night, milady."

Regina turned and walked into her house trying not to smile at the term of endearment that had been bestowed on her. Milady. She liked it.

Her lips finally curved up into a slight smirk as she glanced back out at Robin who was now carrying Roland into their house.

Perhaps a friend wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	7. Seven

Seven

Regina arrived at work earlier than usual to get ahead of the day she had planned. Like the day before she was in for a lot of work. The days she'd missed had caused her quite a bit of work and there was no way that she'd be able to get it done in a normal work day.

It was 6am and she was sipping on a cup of fresh hot coffee, while sifting through her files. The most pressing was prioritized on top and the ones that were less work and would take the shortest time were placed on the bottom.

As she organized her files she booted up her computer and waited for it to fully load. While the computer was loading she stood and opened the curtains and cleaned up the mess she'd made from the night before.

Before she'd left the office last night she'd eaten dinner and her trash was sprawled out on the table in the corner of the room.

After clearing her mess, she sat back down and checked her email for important information to add to her files. As mayor she had to deal with all sorts of professionals and the amount of emails she received each day was large.

Sifting through the messages, she organized them and deleted the junk that had accumulated. Not wasting any time, she began her work and quickly became engrossed in her work.

Henry awoke and got dressed for school noting the house was really quiet. He checked his mom's room to find it empty. As he searched the house he happened across a note on the kitchen counter.

It explained her absence and that she was at work already. He was to stop by before he went to Granny's for his usual breakfast.

Henry was packed and ready for his weekend with Emma and Killian in Boston. He put his suitcase by the front door and headed out the door.

He went straight to his mom's office and walked in seeing Regina with her glasses on and buried in work.

"Hey mom." Regina looked up at him, "hey. Did you get all packed?" She slid her glasses for her face and dropped them on her desk, as she stood up to hug him.

"I did. I put my suitcase by the door. Mom will take me by the house to pick it up after school. I'm not riding the bus. She's picking me up."

Regina was a little surprised because Emma didn't run it by her, "Okay. Well what did you eat for breakfast? Please don't tell me pancakes."

Henry shrugged, "I ate a banana, but I'm headed to Granny's and I'll eat pancakes if I want." He joked with a sudden smirk on his face, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Regina chuckled at his failed attempt to be a snotty nose child, "Alright, enough of that. I'll miss you."

He noticed a slight bit of sadness touch her eyes but she pushed the emotions down as she smiled genuinely at her son. "Have fun, be careful and don't forget to call me at least once."

Henry hugged his mom tightly, "I promise." Regina took his face in her hands and kissed his nose, "Love you." He smiled, "Love you too."

Before she could let herself be sad she rubbed his shoulders and said, "Get going. You'll be late." Henry gave her a reassuring smile as he walked out of her office and left her to her job.

When he arrived at Granny's he saw Killian in a booth but no sign of Emma. He joined Killian who was eating a plate of eggs and bacon. "Morning. Where's mom?"

He replied, "Hey mate, she had a call this morning at the station. Something important. I'll walk you." Henry just nodded, "K."

They ate their breakfast quickly and Henry was dropped off at the bus stop, "Alright we'll see you after school. Excited?" Henry beamed, "Yeah I am. I'll see ya."

Killian walked down the street and headed towards the police station to meet up with Emma. As he arrived he saw David and a man arguing in the corner. Emma was standing inside with a woman speaking less confrontational.

He walked in and Emma gave him an acknowledged glance, "I'll take your statement and we will follow up." The woman rolled her eyes and said, "You are just going to let him get away with it again."

Emma countered, "We don't let him get away with it, it's just not a crime that requires being put in jail." The woman was even more frustrated and became visibly upset, "Fine, but if it happens again, I'm not coming to you."

Rolling her eyes, Emma watched the woman walk outside and around the corner. Killian walked to her with an eyebrow raised, "sounded heated. What was the big emergency?"

Emma laughed, "you know I can't tell you." He pressed, "Well isn't there an unwritten rule that says you can tell your husband anything?"

"I'm not sure I've heard that rule," she smirked as their lips met for a brief kiss. "Henry is excited for the weekend. I dropped him off and he's packed and ready to go."

Emma smiled, "I'm looking forward to it. Do I have to drop by Regina's to get his stuff?" "uh..yeah he said it was in the foyer." "Cool. Well I'm going to drop by to talk to Regina before we go."

He gave her a skeptical glance, "You sure that's such a good idea?" shrugging she replied, "yeah, I mean it's about henry so she won't get upset. Henry is our child, so communication is a must."

He raised his eyebrow, "Be nice, no arguing." Emma raised her hands, "I'll behave, promise."

Emma walked into Regina's office to see her sipping on coffee and papers sprawled everywhere. "wow looks like the printer blew up."

Regina glanced up not impressed, "What do you want? I'm busy." Emma raised her hand in an innocent gesture, "I'm not here to argue or talk about deep stuff. I just came to talk about the weekend and Henry."

Visibly relaxing and turning to look at her, Emma took that as invitation to discuss the matter. "So what's your plan?" Regina was curious.

"I'm picking up Henry after school, and then we are heading out. We are staying at the Sheraton and leaving Sunday night. We'll back pretty late."

Regina asked, "How late?" Emma looked slightly guilty, "Well he'll probably be sleeping through school, unless you prefer he misses Monday all together."

Regina squinted her eyes unamused, "Try not to be too late. Hope you have a good time." Instead of coming off sarcastic, Emma realize her words were sincere.

"Thanks. What are your plans?" Looking down at her desk she shrugged, "I'll figure out something."

Regina played it off well but Emma smiled, "So you're not going to tell me about your lunch date with Robin, tomorrow?"

Raising her eyes in shock gazed at Emma, "What?" Her mouth dropped open unsure of what else to say. "How did you hear about that?"

Emma took an apple from the basket on her desk and took a bite then leaned back in the chair, "Mary Margaret told me."

Regina was confused, "How would she know?" Emma chuckled, "Robin told her, they are friends you know."

Regina felt a range of emotions and wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that. "It's good. I mean you're just friends right?"

"Right." Confused and slightly irritated she struggled to gain her composure. "Did you not want him to tell anyone?"

Her shoulders raised and lowered slowly, "I didn't really think about it, but if everyone knows it's a bit awkward."

Emma asked, "Are you scared? You look terrified." Meeting her eyes Regina wanted to confide in her. They were friends after all, or at least had been before the drama.

"A little." Confessing her feelings and avoiding eye contact, Regina felt pressure building in her chest. "Hey, don't sweat it. Robin is just as nervous. If you tell him I told you, I'll deny it."

Regina looked up surprised, "Does he tell Mary Margaret everything?" Her eyebrows were raised and she was a little off balance by that logic.

"I don't know, but apparently he mentioned he was a little scared of you. I don't blame him." A chuckled escaped Emma's lips. "You can be intimidating to people who don't know you. Poor bastard."

Regina scoffed, "I'm not going to eat him alive, geez. I don't know what to talk to him about." Emma looked in her eyes and then saw it, the sliver of fear and doubt.

"Just promise me you won't stand him up." The thought hadn't crossed her mind but now that the idea was planted, she was considering it.

Emma focused on her, "I know it's not easy but just go with the flow and see what happens. If you feel the least bit awkward send me a text and I'll call you during your lunch. That way you can make up an excuse as to why you have to leave."

Regina grimaced, "That is just low. I'm not sure I'd have the courage to ditch him." Emma laughed, "The Regina Mills I know would have no trouble doing that. Now stop being a scary cat and woman up."

Rolling her eyes, she repeated, "Woman up?" Emma stood up and disposed of the apple core that she's chewed on during their short conversation. "Yes. Make a new friend. That's the point right? You both have something in common. Go with it."

Resting her head on the back of the chair Regina let her hair fall behind the swiveling chair and stared at the ceiling. "It's going to be a disaster."

Emma laughed, "Only if you let it. I gotta get going. I'll call you when we get to the hotel and then I'll have Henry call you on Sunday. Enjoy your weekend. I expect details of your lunch."

Regina raised her head to look at her and pursed her lips, "we'll see about that. Now get out, I have work to do."

The women exchanged sarcastic glanced before Emma left her alone to her thoughts. Regina felt her nerves spreading all over her body.

The one thing she hadn't told anyone was the attraction she seemed to be developing towards Robin. His tone of voice was comforting and the look in his eyes radiated deep in her chest.

At times the way he looked at her scared her, but she tried to ignore that feeling in his presence. Blushing a deep shade of red in front of a man she barely knew, would be embarrassing.

Feeling out of control she turned her attention back to her work. At the rate she was going she'd have to stay late to finish up.

Mary Margaret was sitting in the teacher's lounge grading papers while the students were outside at recess. Eleven o'clock was the time she had to finish up before her lessons continued.

As she graded papers Robin walked in to fill his coffee mug, "Hey." He smiled at her as she glanced up at him. "Hey. How's it going?"

Robin filled his mug and sat at the table while she worked, "It's going. I had an eventful morning with Rachel and Suzanne."

Looking up from her papers she asked, "Are they still fighting?" Robin smirked, "appears so. They'll get over it. So what are your plans this weekend?"

Marg finished grading the paper in front of her and set it aside, "David and I are painting the house tomorrow. Are you looking forward to your lunch tomorrow? Are you still nervous?"

Robin replied, "I don't know, Marg. I'm not sure it' the best idea. I know I asked her but I'm having second thoughts."

Marg smiled, "It's going to be fine. I think you're worrying for nothing. You two have more in common than you think. Plus, it's just a friend's lunch, nothing more."

Robin's face turned slightly red and he sat back sipping on his coffee, "she scares me." Marg couldn't help but laugh, "She scares a lot of people. You wanna know a secret?"

His eyes were pleading but his words sounded unsure, "Isn't that cheating?" Another chuckle came from her, "She's a softie."

He wondered, "What do you mean by that?" Marg smiled, "I've known her forever, she's really soft underneath that tough exterior."

Again he wasn't following, "Soft? What does that mean?" Marg tried to explain it a little better for him. "Regina is sensitive and she's got a huge heart. No matter what she tries to portray, she's actually quite vulnerable. Don't let that fool you."

Robin sighed, "I guess I could see that in small moments. Still, I have no idea where to start. I mean I don't want to start by talking about the heavy and depressing topics."

Marg thought and said, "Henry and Roland. That's where you should start. You're both parents and you both are raising boys. That should be enough to break the ice. Don't worry so much."

Robin took another swig of coffee and smiled fakely, "Brilliant. Should be great." The sarcasm in his tone had Marg flashing him a sympathetic smile.

He was terrified of Regina for two reasons, firstly she was tough and the looks she gave people was enough to scare anyone off. Secondly he was attracted to her, which was a feeling he wasn't quite ready for.

All he could do was hope for the best, but his mind was full of apprehension and fear. This might be the worst plan he had since arriving in Storybrooke.


	8. Eight

Henry got out of school and waited outside for his mother and Killian to show up so they could head out to Boston. He was looking forward to having a great time, that he'd been distracted in school all day.

As if by pure will, his mom's car shows up and she waves at him, "Let's go kid." Henry rushes up to the car and slips inside.

Killian was sitting in the back surrounded by luggage, and Henry asked, "Why didn't you just use the trunk?"

He laughed, "Alas, she says there's a surprise in the trunk, so it's locked. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Emma smirked at him threw the rearview mirror and turned to henry, "Seat belt. Ready?"

Nodding enthusiastically, he replied, "Yup." Emma pulled away and they started their journey towards Boston. "Hey kid, call your mom. I told her you'd call when we left."

Henry took the phone she offered and dialed the number, it rang twice when she picked up. "I'm busy." "It's me."

Henry heard a soft sigh, "I'm sorry honey, I thought It was Emma. Are you leaving?" Henry smiled, "Yeah, just picked me up. I'll call you when we get there."

Regina replied, "You don't have to do that. Just call me on Sunday, like you promised." Another smile, "I will, Love you." A soft, "I love you too," came and he ended the call.

"Alright, let's go." Emma laughed at his excitement and bright smile.

Regina sat at her desk feeling the day wearing her down, she'd been at it early and only taken a short lunch. Almost done with her day she leaned back in her chair after hanging up with Henry.

She rolled her chair around and looked out the large window, enjoying the solitary greenery of the outside lawn. Trees and flowers with colors bright in contrast to the grass soothed her. Gave her a sense of comfort.

The silence in her office at times was exactly what she needed, but here on a Friday night it only had her feeling lonely. When Henry was gone it made her sad, knowing that she was a second choice.

Inside she knew that it was her fault for being so closed off, it wasn't easy to express her feelings to her son. He was too young to understand the bond that she'd created with Daniel. A bond that was clearly unhealthy if she couldn't let go of it.

It had been 12 years, yet she felt as if it happened much sooner. Everyone deals with loss differently and she wasn't a person to handle it well.

As she stared at the sky turning dark and he flowers changing colors, she sighed knowing she needed to get her work done. Then her work would be done and the weekend would be hers.

The nerves over meeting Robin for lunch, weren't going away and only making her stomach twist in knots. What could they possibly bond over other than death of a loved one?

He stated that he wanted to be friends, and the comments Emma made about him had her confused. He wanted to be friends yet he told Mary Margaret he was scared of her.

Regina hadn't picked that up, nor had she gotten the impression that he was afraid of anything. In fact, he seemed so sure of himself when he spoke. A confidence that she couldn't possibly possess, let alone exude.

His tone never wavered, so either he was a good actor, or she wasn't good at reading people. Keeping people at arm's length for so long had her questioning her skills at adaptive observation.

Once she was quite good at communicating with people and even better at observing human interactions. Years in isolation she lost her touch, Robin included.

If she didn't feel attracted to him, she'd have picked up on his apparent fear of her. Only she hoped that he wasn't afraid of her, that would be a shame.

Instead of letting it plague her thoughts, she pushed it aside and opened the last of two files on her desk. Another few hours and she'd be home in her pajamas, wine glass in hand in front of a fire.

Robin walked into the door to the smell of something delicious, seeing John and Roland in the kitchen. He entered and asked, "What's that smell?"

Roland smiled wide, dimples deep, "We're making spaghetti, papa." He couldn't help but smile wide at his son, "It smell good, did you help?"

Bright eyed he nodded, "I helped with the sauce and the mushrooms." John winked at Robin and he answered excitedly, "That's wonderful. You'll be cooking for me in no time."

A slightly giggle from the small boy and Robin picked him up tickling him. Spurts of laughter erupted and he finally yelled, "Stop! Please papa!"

Robin decided he'd had enough, and set him back in his chair, playfully messing his hair that was mopped in brown curls framing the childlike cheeks.

"How was work?" Robin sighed and sat next to Roland who was now engaged in his coloring book, "Brutal. Teenagers are so dramatic. Was I like that?"

John laughed, "I think we all were." Robin blew out a breath and rested his head on his hand, "Man, these girls are just vicious and they fight dirty. I mean at least with guys they just punch each other. These girls are manipulators and really know how to hurt each other."

John was curious, "What'd they do?" Robin sighed, "I can't say specifically, unethical for me to rat them out, but all I can say is those are life wounds. I hope I'm not in their crossfire that's all I can say."

John dismissed it, knowing his questions would go unanswered. He knew that Robin was an honorable man, who wouldn't' jeopardize his job over gossip.

"How's Marg?" Robin looked up and smirked, "Still crushing? She's married man, you gotta move on." John chuckled, "I know man, just asking."

Robin enjoyed poking fun at his friend, "She's good, she gave me some advice about Regina." "What's that?" Robin had been lucky to express his fears to John.

"Well apparently the touch exterior is just a façade. Marg said that she's actually a softie underneath. I'm not really sure how to play on that."

John finished draining the noodles and putting covering them when he turned drying his hands, "I mean, I guess she's not all cold, right?"

Robin shrugged, "I guess. I was a little nervous about talking about Marian to her, but Marg suggested that we start with Roland and Henry. Seems harmless enough."

John smiled at him, "I think you're nervous because you actually like her." Now sliding his hand down and sitting up he sighed, "I don't know. I guess I could if it wasn't complicated. It's hard to compete with a dead man."

Roland had been silent until he asked, "Who do you like, papa?" Robin looked down at his son's curious face, "No one, son. Just a friend. Okay?"

Shrugging it off he went back to coloring in his book and John suggested, "Just be open. I mean it's just lunch. If it sucks, then you don't have to do it again."

"I suppose you're right."

Robin gathered the trash that John and Roland accumulated and filled the rest of the trash after they'd finished eating. He tied the bag and walked outside to throw it in the outdoor bin.

As he did he saw a pair of headlights turn into the house next door. He observed Regina getting out of her car and reaching in the back seat for her purse.

He waved at her from afar, "Late night again, I see." Resting her coat over her arm she nodded, "The last thankfully."

Robin played with the cloth circled around his wrist, "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Regina looked up at him and smiled politely, "Sure."

He leaned against her car, receiving a half annoyed glance from her, "Where's the lad?" Regina glanced towards the house, "He's in Boston for the weekend with his mother."

Robin asked, "I thought you were his mother?" Averting her eyes sideways and tucking the stray hair behind her ear, "It's complicated. If you're lucky, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Pushing off the car he smiled, "I'll look forward to it. Night Milady." A smile almost appeared on her face but she composed herself quickly, not before he saw it.

"Good night, Robin." Turning towards the house he watched her walk inside, leering at him before shutting the door.

A slight twinge of nerves hit his gut but he ignored it and turned back towards his house, now feeling a little better about their lunch. A conversation about their children wouldn't be so hard.

The next morning Regina spent her time in her bedroom feeling absolutely undone, both emotionally and physically.

Things were so awkward between all the people she knew, but she really needed someone to talk to. So against everything inside her she picked up the phone and dialed, "Hey."

"I realize this is awkward, but I need advice." Emma asked, "What is it?" Regina sat at the edge of her bed and took a breath, "I have no idea what to wear to this lunch."

A chuckle came across the phone, "You are so predictable." Regina sighed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma replied with a heavy sarcastic tone, "Just admit that you like him. Geez." Regina bit her lip but stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Emma paused, "Yeah, I'll send Marg over there to help you." Regina protested, "Wait, no."

Emma was quick to say, "You need help, I'm sending her." A click was heard before the call disconnected and Regina huffed in annoyance.

Now she'd have to deal with the one person who seemed to be in confidence to the man she was supposed to have lunch with. Complications were flying everywhere.

After half an hour, Regina was showered and her hair and make-up ere simple and she remained wrapped in a white robe.

Sitting in her Livingroom reading the paper she heard the doorbell ring, so put the paper down and opened the door.

Mary Margaret was standing in a t-shirt and overalls covered in bright yellow paint stains. Regina frowned, "What on earth happened to you?"

Marg smiled, "David and I are painting the house. Come on, let me help you figure out what to wear."

A groan escaped her as she trailed behind Mary Margaret up the stairs to her bedroom. Marg walked in and frowned at the options played out on the bed.

"Regina you can't wear any of those." Looking down she seemed confused, "What's wrong with them?"

Marg raised her eyebrows in a surprised expression, "You can't wear what you wear everyday on a date."

Regina interjected, "This is not a date, just lunch between friends." Marg gave her a smirk, "Then why do you care what you wear?"

Cheeks turning pink, Regina sat on the edge of the bed, "Fine, just help me." Marg took the pantsuit options and put them back in the closet and looked through what she had.

Marg picked out a dark blue dress and a black jacket and laid it on the bed. "This is great; it'll bring out your skin tone."

Looking down Regina wasn't sure what to think, "I don't think this is such a good idea." Marg sat next to her and took her hand in hers.

"Give it a chance. You can't be alone forever. Plus, you're just friends." Regina gave her a discerning look, "I know, it's just…I don't know what I'm doing."

Marg smiled, "It's just lunch. Just do me a favor." Regina looked sideways at her hoping it wasn't something weird. "What?"

Smiling widely, she said, "Try not to scare him away. Just enjoy yourself." Harder than it seemed. Marg squeezed her hand and stood up, "Good luck. I can't wait to hear about it."

Regina blushed but turned her face to hide it. After Marg had left Regina dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

Shock and panic ran through her veins until she heard the doorbell ring and she could have sworn her heart actually stopped beating.


	9. Nine

**AN: Thank you for reading and to make up for the long update wait, I'll be updating again by tomorrow night.**

Regina was stuck standing in her bedroom, heart pounding in her ears, unable to move. This was definitely not such a great idea.

Somehow, she compelled herself to start walking and as she descended the stairs her breathing started to change.

Why was she being so stupid? He was just trying to be her friend. Taking a deep breath, she stepped down from the last step on the staircase and walked towards the door.

Pressing her hands against her dress, she pulled down slightly making sure it was in place. Her fingers tucked her hair behind her ear as she reached for the handle.

When the door opened he turned and gave her an awkward smile, she didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she could've sworn his mouth dropped open for a moment.

A polite smile spread across his face, "Hi." Regina put her hands together for fear of what to do with her hands. "Hey, I just need to grab my purse."

Robin suggested, "It's a beautiful day, would you like to walk?" Regina was no longer facing him and her lips dropped for a moment in a frown. Her footwear was not ideal for a walk, but she didn't want to seem pretentious, so she replied, "Sure."

Taking the strap of her purse and securing over her shoulder she walked towards him. He was now standing inside the door, "ready."

He gestured his hand out, "Ladies first." Not reacting Regina walked out and watched him close her door behind him.

As they walked it was silent at first, the sound of birds chirping, cars passing and pedestrian chatter filled the space between them.

Regina was unsure of what to do with her hands so she fidgeted until resting the hand closest to him on her purse.

Robin tucked his hands in his pocket and walked far enough away from her, but close enough to smell her perfume.

It was a subtle smell that seemed to fill his nostrils with a pleasant feeling, it reminded him of a rainy day mixed with flowers. Almost like a misty day in a field of flowers.

Smiling he continued walking peaking at her occasionally, seeing her walk with such grace. For someone who held great pain, you could never tell by looking at her.

Regina seemed well put together and her face was always free of emotion, poised, beautiful. He dared to stare until she glanced towards him, cheeks painted pink all of a sudden.

"Where's Roland?" Regina couldn't take the silence any longer and thought it was a good way to begin a friendly conversation.

"Ah, he's with John. They are probably watching tv or coloring." Regina couldn't help but smile at the thought. "You see so close."

Now walking with a content smile on her face he felt slightly more relaxed, "Yeah, we became that way after the last year. He's a smart boy."

Not ready to venture into darkness or painful memories, she quickly averted his attention back to his son, "What's his favorite thing to do?"

Robin appreciated the gesture of keeping the conversation from turning too heavy, "Bows and arrows. He like to sword fight and pretend to be at war. I enjoy our playtime. Keeps me on my toes." "I'm sure."

They reached the small diner and Robin held the door open without thinking about it, Regina gave a small smile as she walked inside.

Her chest burned with fire as eyes turned to stare at her, an older couple who shed never talked to, the librarian, and someone she didn't get along with at all, Leroy.

Leroy waved and Robin smiled politely and waived back, "Hey." Ignoring Regina, he passed by them, "Hey Robin."

Intentionally excluding her he left the diner with a friend and Robin looked over at an annoyed Regina.

Walking to a booth in the back Regina slid in facing away from the rest of the diner and he took his place across from her.

An enthusiastic Ruby came around wearing short red shorts and a white button up shirt, "What can I get you to drink?"

Ruby looked at Regina who just glanced her way and said, "Water please." Turning to Robin he answered, "Ice tea if you have it."

"You got it." Putting menus down on the table she turned and walked back around the counter. Robin opened his and couldn't help but notice she just played with it.

"So what is Henry into?" Regina sighed, "Well he likes comic books and he's really into reading. He's in Boston for a new Marvel movie."

Wondering, "Why didn't you go with?" Regina scoffed, "I uh, don't share that interest. Killian and Emma do, so they went together."

A reminder that she wasn't included her lips curved downward into a frown put she pressed her lips together to hide it.

Looking down at her fingers now tearing at the piece of plastic on the menu, Robin watched her unbeknownst to her.

He could see the need to hide her emotions, but it almost came to her like second nature, as if she'd been doing it all her life.

"So, where did you grow up?" Robin was curious of where she'd come from and how she'd become this woman.

Letting her shoulder shrug lightly, "Here. I was born in Boston and moved here shortly after. My parents were somewhat of a public model in the community. I guess I fell in love with the town."

Smiling he could see her becoming more comfortable. Ruby showed up and placed the drinks on the table. "What can I get you?"

Regina spoke first, "The usual." Ruby clicked her tongue and looked at Robin, "What about you?" He looked down and then replied, "I'll take the burger with fries."

Ruby smiled, "Good choice, how do you want the meat?" "Medium well please." Ruby took the menu's and continued on her rounds.

"What did your parents do here?" Regina thought the question would cause her to get upset, but it didn't. Composed she was able to talk freely.

"My mother was a lawyer, she dealt primarily in high profile cases. They called her a shark. She was relentless and hardly ever lost a case. My father was a businessman, he worked in the mayor's office."

A somber look on her face had him wondering why her mood suddenly changed. Taking a few sips of her water she tried to compose her features.

Robin noticed how easily it was for her to change her moods, as if there was a switch she could flip. "Where is your father now?"

Her eyes raised to meet his, and although her face was composed her eyes couldn't lie. A deep sadness filled her and he could see it.

Before he could see too closely she looked back down, "My father passed away a few years ago. After everything happened with my mother, he fell ill."

Robin felt sad for her, "I'm sorry to hear that." Regina gave a polite smile, "Thank you." There seemed to be more behind the story but he didn't want to spend the afternoon in heavy conversation.

After a few moments of silence, it was Regina who asked him, "What about you? Where did you grow up?"

Thankfully his story would be a lot less sad. "Well I grew up in upstate New York in a small town. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. I actually liked the solitude of the trees and the water."

Robin took a sip of tea, "My dad was in the military so he wasn't around so often, but my mum was at home with us."

Regina asked, "Us?" Robin nodded with a smile, "Yes, I have a little sister, her name is Amber." Regina smiled as he told his story, "My sister loved the trees and water as well, she actually has some artwork that made a lot of money. She is going to art school at the moment."

Regina asked, "How old is she?" Robin told her, "She's 23. Very smart and lives in New York city. Before moving here, I never had lived anywhere else. It's quite different here."

Looking down at her fingers that seemed to never stop moving she said, "I spent summers in North Dakota with an uncle of mine before he passed. It's nice to have change once in a while. I just never seemed to venture far from here."

Robin asked, "It's home." Nodding she looked out the window of the diner, "It is. I can't imagine myself anywhere else. Then again, I don't travel much so, who's to say?"

He understood, "I was fortunate to travel a lot but I kept going back home too. I guess our roots are where we belong."

Regina started to feel like having Robin around would be nice, the nerves had slipped away and she no longer felt nervous.

A friendship with him seemed easier than she anticipated and she hoped that it could stay that way. Was he really afraid of her? It didn't seem that way at all.

Ruby walked up and put the food on the table, Robins burger smelt like heaven and she placed a cob salad in front of Regina.

Robin looked at her late skeptically hoping that she wasn't eating a salad on his behalf. Before he could ask, Ruby smirked at her, "You are never going to eat anything else, are you?"

Regina looked at her, "One day, I'm sure." Ruby scoffed, "You say that every time." Walking away Regina rolled her eyes.

Robin asked, "You always eat this?" Regina shrugged, "Pretty much, my daily lunch. I hardly deviate. I'm a creature of habit."

Robin smiled as he dug into his burger letting the warmness take over his senses. The taste was delicious and he savored the bite.

He observed her taking bites of her salad and thought that she wasn't what he'd expected her to be. The woman sitting in front of him had more layers to her than others seemed to see.

Their lunch seemed to end quickly and when they walked home they continued to talk about who the other was and how much they liked home.

Robin confessed to her that he liked it here and that he could see himself settling down here with Roland.

When they reached her door step Robin smiled, "Thanks for coming to lunch. It was actually fun." Furrowing her brows and looking at him she asked, "Did you not expect to?"

Robin put his hands in his pockets nervously, "To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect." Not sure how to take that she just shrugged.

Robin said, "You are not what you seem." That had her turning and meeting his gaze, "What does that mean?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment and back up to her, "I misjudged you. I thought you were cold and detached. I see something quite different."

Regina's eyes softened, "I understand. I'm not the most social person, nor am I one to share feelings. I guess I could understand the perception that people see."

Robin smiled, "I guess you just have to get to know someone, to see who they truly are. I'm glad I got to know you a little."

Regina was unsure of how to respond, so she complimented his statement, "I am too. Thank you."

Robin smiled, "Have a great weekend, I'll see you around Milady." The smile she normally would try to hide, shown on her face and she replied, "I'll see ya, Robin."

He turned to walk towards his house and she held the door ajar leering at him until he disappeared behind his own.

Regina had been so scared to let him in, but instead she found herself craving a friend just like him. It didn't have to be awkward and painful to think about anything happening between them.

Instead, she felt comfortable around him and hoped that she could settle into it, not second guess it. Regina after all didn't have anyone to talk to, and hoped that was about to change.


	10. Ten

Robin walked into the house and saw John sitting in the living room watching tv. "Hey, Where's Roland?"

John replied, "Taking a nap. How did it go?" Robin sat next to his friend with a smile on his face, "It was actually fun. She isn't what I thought she was, or what everyone says she is."

John was curious, "What do you mean?" Taking a moment to think, he explained, "When I first got here Ruby told me she was a bitch. Then my boss, Leroy, told me that she would gut you in your sleep. He actually said those words."

Laughing now at the description it was nothing like her. "So what is she really like?" Robin shrugged, "She's…normal. I mean she has a dark past with her mother and her ex, but other than that she's just a woman. To me she seems…"

"What?" Breaking him out of his short thought process, "Lonely." John wondered, "I wonder why she closed herself off. I mean it's been years and she's lived here all this time. No one knows who she really is?"

Robin shook his head, "Marg does, and so does David. They grew up together, so they know how she is. Marg told me that she's cold and short with people because she's afraid of letting them in."

"I guess I don't blame her. I mean if someone I loved died by the hands of my parent and my best friend was the cause, shit I'd run for the hills. Makes you wonder why she stayed."

Robin answered, "Because this is home. It's something she said today, that made me realize that her roots are here. She's lived here her whole life and she said that she can't imagine her life anywhere else."

The men sat there discussing a woman neither of them knew, but Robin was enamored with her so John tried to be supportive.

"There's one thing that I realized today that I wasn't' expecting." "What's that."

Smiling Robin said, "I think I found a friend in her. I started off thinking it would be a disaster and that I'd be too nervous, but instead I felt fine. I think she just needs a friend. I thought I liked her, but right now I think I'm satisfied just talking to her."

John patted his friend on the back, "You keep telling yourself that, the smile on your face says otherwise."

Letting a small chuckle out he said, "I can't deny that she's beautiful and there's an attraction, but to be true to myself, I'm not ready for that. I miss Marian too much."

A sympathetic smile spread across John's face, "I get it. I miss her too." Before the mood could change somberly Robin's phone rang.

"It's Marg." John blushed a little and Robin smiled at his friend, loving that he could tease him about a crush.

He walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

.

Mary Margaret dialed Robin to find out how his lunch with Regina went, her thoughts were on them and hoped it wasn't a disaster.

"Hello?" "Hey Robin, how did your lunch go?" He sounded a little more than enthusiastic and it had her smiling. "It was nice; I think that we're going to be good friends."

Curious, "Just friends?" Robin paused, "You know, I think that's all I want right now. She's sweet and there's definitely more to her than what meets the eye. I think I'm just not ready."

Marg smiled lightly, "I understand, but the lunch went well? She didn't scare you?"

Robin laughed, "Not at all, she told me about growing up here and her parents. I hadn't realized she was alone now."

Marg was confused, "What do you mean? She had her father." Robin furrowed his brows, "She told me her father passed away a few years ago."

Covering her mouth with a small gasp, "What? She never told me that." Robin asked, "You didn't know?"

Marg frowned, "No, she shut me out and after her mother went to jail, her father moved to Boston. I know she'd go and visit him on the weekends. I guess that explains why she stopped going."

Robin felt sympathetic, "Sorry that I was the one to tell you, she didn't go into detail just stated that he was ill."

"It's okay. So are you going to see each other again?" Robin replied, "I'm sure, I see her all the time, she is my neighbor but no official plans."

Marg smiled, "I'm glad it went well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend. Then you'll see our new painted house."

Robin wished her well, "Have a good one as well, I'll see you Monday."

Walking into the house from the porch she looked up at David, "What's wrong?" Marg stated, "That was Robin, did you know that Henry died?"

David's face became serious and he asked, "What? When? I just saw him this morning." Marg corrected, "No, I meant Regina's father."

Visibly relaxing he shook his head, "No, I had no idea. How did you know?" Marg sat on the couch, "Robin told me. I guess he asked about her parents and Regina said he was ill and died a few years ago. I wondered why she wasn't going to the city anymore."

He walked up to her and rubbed her back lightly, "Maybe you should talk to her about it and I know your dying to ask her about her lunch."

As she tried to process the idea of how she could not have known Henry had died, Emma called.

" David smiled, "Hello?" "How's the house painting going?" David replied, "It's going, we just have the porch and the back to get done. I'm sure we'll finish by tomorrow."

"I'll be back in a bit." David kissed her lips lightly, "Alright, see you soon."

Marg yelled, "Don't finish without me," as she walked out the door.

.

Emma asked, "Where is she off to?" David smiled, "Regina's, I guess she wants to find out how the lunch went."

Emma smiled, "Oh right, the lunch. I heard they talked a lot and stayed for almost two hours." David looked sideways questioning, "How did you hear this?"

"Ruby, she told me. Apparently Regina actually smiled at him. Several times." David laughed, "Yes, I hear she's capable of that."

Picking up a paint brush and paint bucket he walked outside on the porch, "I guess it's good for her to talk to someone. I mean she pretty much spends most of her time alone."

David shrugged, "I know, but I think I'd rather she does that then get close to Robin too quickly." Emma stared at Henry and Killian who were talking across the room, "Why do you say that?"

David sounded concerned, "Regina's been through a lot and no matter how much she tries to hide behind the tough exterior, she gets hurt easily. I don't want her to get hurt with Robin."

Understanding she said, "I get it, but she's tougher than you give her credit for. I'm sure that it'll be fine. Plus, if she doesn't like him she'll just tell him."

Now laughing, "I can't disagree to that, she's pretty direct, I just hope that it doesn't cause too much friction if it does happen."

Emma shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll talk to her when I get back. We're headed out for pizza soon. Henry has been choosing the placed to eat while we're here."

David asked, "So the movie's tonight right?" Emma replied, "Yup, the boys are talking non-stop about it. Sorry you couldn't come."

Smiling, "Nah it's alright, Marg has been wanting us to paint for weeks, I couldn't cancel on her." David heard Henry yell something in the background, "Alright the boys are hungry, I'll see you Monday. Also could you do me a favor and check on Belle?"

David wondered, "Why?" Emma sighed, "Don't tell her I told you, but that guy has been hitting on her again and she's been hiding. Just check on her and make sure she's fine. Do it tomorrow if you want."

"Alright, will do. Later." Emma hung up soon after.

.

Mary Margaret walked from her house the three blocks to Regina's and walked through her yard to the door.

The weather was perfect, not too much sun and a lightly breeze. As she knocked on the door she turned to glance towards Robin's house.

It took a few minutes but the door opened and Regina stood in jeans and a simple blouse, "Tell me you didn't wear that to lunch."

Unamused she crossed her arms, "Of course not. What are you doing here?" Walking through the door and heading towards the sitting room she turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that your dad died?" Regina closed the door and walked to catch up, "How did you hear that?" Marg had a guilty look on her face, "I called Robin and asked him about your lunch."

Rolling her eyes, her curiosity was peaked, "What did he say?" Marg paused, "First I want to know what happened."

Regina sat down and crossed her legs, "He had prostate Cancer, he was battling it for a while." Trying to stay emotionless a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I would've gone to the funeral, if you'd told me." Marg was an emotional woman and Regina shrugged, "I know. I didn't bother anyone with it."

Taking a few minutes of silence Regina finally asked, so what did he say?" Marg smiled, "I think he likes you."

"How can you tell? He seemed friendly, nothing more." Marg smiled, "I meant he likes you, as in friendly likes. I did ask him if he had feelings for you, but he said he wasn't over his wife."

Regina gave a nod, "A friendship would be nice, but I'm not sure how to be a friend to anyone." Marg placed a hand on hers, "Regina, when given the change your loyal. I remember. I only wish that I could have returned that simple sentiment."

Looking down she said, "Let's move past it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Marg smiled, "If it makes you feel any better he thinks your beautiful."

Regina's cheeks turned pink, "Absurd, I doubt he said that. You're just saying that." Marg laughed, "I'm not, he says that there is more than meets the eye with you."

"I'm not sure what that means, other than I apparently am hated by many." Marg interjected, "They don't hate you, you're just…"

Regina looked up at her, "rude, mean, a bully, short, and annoyingly good at my job. To name a few theories. Oh and Granny is convinced that I'm some sort of a satanic cult leader."

A rambunctious laugh came from Marg, "She does not think that. Oh lord. I think that people don't know who you are because you shut yourself in."

Regina shrugged, "It's fine, I know what they think of me and I could care less. I don't need to be loved by many. Look at what that got my mother."

Marg snapped her mouth shut for a moment, "Regina, you are nothing like your mother." Licking her lips and poising her face back from the slight sadness, "I know that."

Marg smiled, "How did you like him?" Blushing she said, "I'll admit that he's handsome and he seems to have a good heart. I just don't know if I'm ready to think about anything other than a platonic relationship right now."

Marg understood, "Well then I guess you're both in the same boat. You both need a friend and that's good start."

Regina did need a friend and she was glad to be reconnecting with Marg, even if it was complicated.

Glad that he wasn't going to intrude upon her and suggest a more serious type of relationship, she felt much less pressure.

"Even if you both aren't ready; I can see it going there eventually." Marg smiled as Regina's eyes met hers.

"That's ridiculous." Marg said, "You are more alike than you think and when you're ready, I'll support you."

Regina let those words sink in, she knew him better than Regina did. What could she mean by that? Not wanting to press it, she kept silent.

Regina was not in the market for a man, even though it would be nice to give into a physical impulse, her mind couldn't bear the thought.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

Henry and Killian sat in the booth at Burger Time and couldn't get the big goofy grins off their faces. Emma smiled, "So kid, how did you enjoy the movie?"

Henry's face lit up, "It was awesome. I can't believe it; I want to see it again." Killian laughed, "Not so fast mate, when it comes out on DVD we'll get it."

"Promise?" He held out his hand, "Shake on it." Firmly they gripped hands and shook sealing the deal. "Yes!"

Henry excused himself to the bathroom and Killian looked up at Emma, "You made his night, love."

Joining hands, she admitted, "He needed a good night after all that's been going on with Regina. I just wanted to see him let loose."

Killian understood, "Aye, but you know you'll have to face it when we go back." An uneasiness took hold of her.

"I know, I just wish that she'd heal and get over herself already. She holds on and doesn't let go."

Raising her chin with his finger, he looked at her, "Just be there, she just needs your support. No matter how much you want to disagree, you are friends."

Emma scowled, "I hate to admit it, but we are and I care about her. I don't want to see her or Henry get hurt. Especially him."

"I couldn't agree more, so just keep it up and things will work out in time. Now, let's try and enjoy this time before driving back to all that. I believe you had a surprise for us."

Emma grinned, "I did. You'll have to wait a little longer for that."

.~.

Mary Margaret and David sat on the porch swing admiring the early morning dew and feeling accomplished.

Their house was painted, which made her happy and David loved to see a smile on her face.

"Too bad the weekends over. I could sit here all day." David wrapped her close, "I know. It went by pretty fast."

"Too fast. We need a vacation." David turned to her, "You okay?"

"David, something is bothering me." Her tone of voice told him it was, "What is it?"

"It's Regina." David tried to comfort her, "What about her?"

"I feel like I'm leading her down a road that won't end well. What if pushing her towards Robin isn't the right thing? What if it makes things worse?"

"You can't think that way. All you did was try to make her a new friend. Anything that happens beyond that is between them."

Marg was concerned, "I guess you're right, but I hope things don't get complicated. Regina has a way of shutting people out."

David turned to face her, "I know, but it's not on you. You have to let her make her own decisions. If Robin and Regina are supposed to be together, it'll happen. With or without your help, it'll happen."

"If they get hurt because of it?" David shrugged, "Something tells me that Regina can take care of herself."

"I know and that is what worries me. She knows how to ice herself in. Robin is sweet and could be good for her. I just hope things don't get ruined because of me."

"I told you, it's not your fault. Relationships are complicated, even platonic ones. Regina needs to figure out what she wants. It'll take time. All we can do is be there if she needs us."

Marg looked at him, "Us? You haven't spoken to her either." Nodding, "I know and maybe that needs to change."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Come on, time for work."

With dread, she readied for her day and hoped that her feelings were just fears and there was no merit to them.

.~.

Robin sat in the lounge with his coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other when Marg walked in.

"Morning." Glancing up he gave a nod, "If you could call it that."

Marg shifted her gaze, "bad night?" Robin sighed, "Roland got a stomach bug and was throwing up all night. John and I took turns watching him but I just couldn't close my eyes."

"How awful, how do you feel? Are you sick?" Sitting down she kept her distance. "I'm fine. I hardly ever get sick."

Relieved, "That's good to hear, the last thing we need is a school full of kids getting sick." A bright smile spread across his face, "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

Taken aback she laughed, "Teacher's gift, I suppose." Robin rested his hand on hers, "What is it? Is something troubling you?"

"What makes you think that?" He shrugged, "You look it." Marg furrowed her brows, "I do?"

He chuckled, "My gift of reading people. I'm not sure it's such a gift though."

Marg looked him in the eye, "Honestly, I'm just thinking about Regina. I just don't know how to help her and I feel responsible."

Her honesty was refreshing, "I understand. John wanted to help me at first. I turned inward and isolated myself like she's doing. It's hard and she deals differently with grief than I."

He paused and pondered something she couldn't understand, "How did you get out of it?"

"Honestly? I didn't. It still comes and it rushes in. I just deal with it and push it aside to take care of Roland. I also have John there who knows when to get me out of the house and out of my head."

"I guess that's my problem, she doesn't let me close enough to know when she needs anything." Distress painted her features and set into her face.

Dark under eyes and frown lines etched into her forehead, "Marg, just keep showing up. It's all we can do."

Turning she asked, "We?" Did he care for her, she wondered? More than what he let on and admitted?

He shrugged, "I guess, I'm her friend too now. I can relate. I might be able to help her like John helped me."

Marg took his hand, "Just promise me that you'll be careful." Brows wavered and he looked confused. "I don't understand."

"It's just, Regina is…" Marg couldn't form the correct words to describe her so she continued, "delicate. I don't want for things to get complicated."

"You mean with me?" Nodding she gave a small smile, "I can see something brewing there, and as much as I want to see her happy, she's easy to break."

Robin understood, "I can't lie and say there isn't a little chemistry there, but I assure you, I have no intention on playing on it. I promise."

Unbelieving she smirked, "You can't keep that promise, Robin. I don't expect you to." Looking down he sighed, "I'll be careful, she's not the only one with something to hurt her."

Eyes raised and Marg could see that same vulnerability she saw in Regina's eyes. Resting her hand on his, "I know. I'm sorry. I just worry about her and you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Robin smiled then, "I'll be fine. At least when Regina's concerned, now these girls? Not so much."

Laughing she stood, "I can't help you there. They scare me." Smirking his famous smirk, he replied, "You and me both."

"Okay. I better get to class; the kids should be coming in soon. I'll see you later." Robin watched her walk out and couldn't help but heed her warning.

Robin wasn't ready to move on, no matter the spark that could ignite with Regina. Especially in her fragile state, it would be taking advantage.

Only he felt just as fragile as her, maybe it was fate to be friends with her. They could both help each other.

A friendship that could turn into something more, there was potential.

It just wasn't the right time and his son came first. Regina had a lot to deal with, the only thing he wanted to be to her, was a friend. At least right now.

So, he stood and went to work putting all thoughts out of his mind. Well he tried.

.~.

Regina sat in her office at the end of the day finishing up her paperwork and filing it away. The day had been typical and she was happy to have Henry back home.

The weekend had gone quickly and it was back to work as usual. Henry had gotten home at almost dawn.

Furious with Emma, she decided to ream her later and just usher Henry off to school. All she looked forward to was meeting him at Granny's for dinner.

She glanced at the clock and smiled, it was time to go home. So, she put her files away and locked the cabinets.

Logged off her computer and put it in the desk. As she did she heard a knock and looked up to an unexpected face.

Mouth hanging open she sat up and pressed her lips together. "Did I startle you?" Regina stood from her chair and pulled her coat from the stand near.

"I…no. I was just on my way out. What's up?" For something to do she put her coat on and adjusted it to hug her as she buttoned it.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to take a walk with me?" Her eyes met his and she wondered why she'd never noticed them before.

Blue as the sky with just the faintest hint of green mixed in with sincerity around the edges. "A walk?"

Caught off guard she watched him, "Yea. Would you join me?" Unsure of what to say she gave a nod and followed him out.

They walked out the back towards the trees and he seemed so sure of where he was going. In silence, she followed filling her pockets with her hands.

They walked for a few minutes with no words and enjoyed the smells, the sights, the sounds.

The breeze brought smells of pine and flowers, a perfect subtle smell that filled their senses.

Unable to stand the silence she asked, "Where are we going?" Robin turned to her, "Just walking. You like the forest?"

"What?" It was an odd question to her. "Do you like to be out here? I love it. The isolation, the quiet."

Regina looked around and found she did, "I guess I do." He smiled, "You guess? You are surrounded by it and you don't ever come out here. Do you?"

Licking her lips, she looked down, "Not much anymore. I used to come out here a lot when I was younger."

A sadness lingered there and he asked, "With him?" Her eyes met his and saw the tears forming and her willpower to keep them in was admirable.

An ability to shut down what she was feeling seem to be a talent she'd acquired. "Yes, but also with my father and my friends. It used to be my escape."

Slowing he turned and faced her, "So why is it not now?" Regina looked out into trees not willing to meet his gaze.

Questions she didn't think anyone'd ask or care to. "I guess it's easier to get buried in work then take a breath and come out here. I'll admit, I missed it."

Glancing at him she gave a small smile and continued walking down the trail. "I get it. It's easier to busy yourself with other things than to think about it."

Her face shown pain but she wouldn't allow it to take hold, not now. "You still think about your wife?"

"Every day, but once I admitted that she was gone, I had to move on. It's all I can do for Roland. Regina."

Stopping she turned to face him, "I know how easy it is to close yourself off. To give in and push away the people around you. It's easy, but it's not living."

Staring at him she crossed her arms around her, "It's life." He took a step towards her and she tensed.

"It doesn't have to be. There are people here who care about you. They want to see you happy. Emma, Marg, your son."

The mention of Henry had her sucking in air, "I don't know how to…" Breaking off she looked away and composed herself.

Continuing, "it's not that easy." Robin nodded, "I know that. More than anyone. It's hard but it does get easier. Trust me, If I can come back from it, you can."

Judging there was more to the story she nodded, "somehow I believe you." It was his turn to look away, "I'm not perfect, far from it. I've made my share of mistakes in the past."

Something told her he wasn't in the mood to share, "Haven't we all?" Gazing at her he felt it, that pull.

It was a surprise to him, but he didn't intend to act on it. Yet, he was looking at her and could see that vulnerability peeking from under the surface.

"I'm here for you. I understand." It was all he could give her. Regina turned and continued walking.

There was too much pain underneath to respond to that statement. Too much to say and not enough strength to do so.

When they returned to the office she turned to him, "Thank you." Before he could respond impulse took him and he wrapped her in a hug.

Regina was shocked and unable to think as he made the move. Unaware that it was what she needed, she allowed herself to hug him back.

After a few moments, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Just for a moment she enjoyed the contact.

When it broke, she met his eyes and then looked away. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

With a nod, she walked around and got into her car feeling completely dismantled.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

From behind the building Mary Margaret stood in the shadows of the trees an observed Robin and Regina's interaction.

Shame seemed to take a backseat to her curiosity. It seemed they were having an intense conversation.

Just based on Regina's body language and her aversion to look at him. Marg knew exactly how that could be. Regina was becoming very good at avoiding any type of connection.

First you'd think she was opening and then the door would shut in your face and she would shut down.

When Robin moved in and wrapped her in a hug, Marg held her breath. He swore that he wasn't looking to extend their relationship more than friends.

Yet, here she was watching him hug her and Regina looking shocked. When Marg saw her hug him back she knew what was coming.

Regina closed her eyes and Marg sighed. Hoping that this was not going to hurt either one of them she started to emerge.

As she was about to take a step they pulled apart and moments later Regina walked away. Feeling relieved she watched Robin.

He was standing in place watching her and looking confused. Marg walked out from the shadows and Robin turned towards her.

With a guilty expression on her face she moved to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt." Robin shrugged, "Nothing to interrupt. What are you doing here?"

Marg tried to decipher the look on his face, "I was coming to see Regina. Check up on her. I guess you beat me to it."

Robin put his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking, "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said."

Marg cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean?" "You said you were worried about her. I starting thinking about how I used to do exactly what she's doing. I figured I could help."

Taking a step and lightly rubbing his upper arm in a comforting manner, she smiled. "Robin, that is so sweet of you. I think that you're just the right person to get through to her."

Robin kept his eyes on her, "But?" There it was, that ability to see through her politeness and to her concerns.

"You read me too well." Robin shrugged with a smile, "A gift. I told you, I'm good at reading people. You're worried. I understand."

Marg crossed her arms, "With good reason. I saw the way you hugged her." Averting his eyes, there was a pain underneath his eyes.

"It was just a hug, a friendly gesture." Marg shook her head, "No, there's more to it than that. Especially from the other side."

Turning to her, "What do you mean?" Smiling, "I saw her face and the comfort she seemed to feel with you."

Robin didn't feel that in her body language. In fact, he felt her tense and maybe relax for just a moment. "What did you see?"

Marg didn't want to get in the middle more than she already was, "I'm not touching that. I saw what I saw. All I can say is that I'm more worried now than I was before today."

Thoughts sparking, he sighed, "It's complicated." An awkward chuckle came surprising him, "You are telling me. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Looping her arm through his she walked with him in silence. There was a lot to think about and she planted something in him. He was more curious about Regina and who she was. What she wanted. He wondered what would make her happy.

So, as they walked he asked questions about Regina and their friendship. Prying into her life without having to ask her himself.

Marg thought it was sweet and a little cowardly to go through her, but she wasn't shy to give him simple answers to his questions.

.~.

Regina drove to Granny's to meet Henry trying to let her mind clear and miserably failing. Robin's words were true and she couldn't just forget them.

Plaguing her more than his words was that unexpected hug. She could still feel the warmness of his body on her.

Confusion and delight were her reactions, but an element of fear and shame were present too.

A dangerous wanting to be close to him physically had her also wanting to run for the hills. Daniel was still very much a part of her heart.

The only man that had touched her with love and been there for her when she needed him. The few men she'd indulged in physically, she kept them at a distance and never saw them twice.

Regina wasn't remotely ready for an emotional connection let alone a physical one, at least not now, the contact awakened something inside her.

It wasn't lust or a primal feeling, it was longing to be held. It was a longing to be connected to someone. A feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

Regina admitted long ago that she was lonely. Henry filled that void before but now he was drifting.

As he got older he seemed to venture to more interesting topics and more adventurous hobbies.

Killian was more fun to hang out with and Emma had a fresh outlook on the world. Why wouldn't he flock to that?

Regina had been so wrapped in herself to give him the attention he needed or wanted. It was something that ripped at her heart.

As she parked in front of Granny's she saw Henry bent down petting Pongo. He always seemed so interested in that dog.

Regina stepped on the sidewalk, "Hey honey." Henry stood and gave her a side hug. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, I got held up." It wasn't a complete lie, but telling him she went for a walk just seemed too complicated to explain.

"Mom, I know that face, what are you not telling me?" Busted. Henry knew when she was lying.

"I…had a visitor and we stopped to talk. Come on let's eat." Henry shrugged it off and joined her at their usual booth.

"So, Killian promised when the Marvel comes out on DVD he's going to buy it for me." Regina smiled, "That's nice. So, you liked it?"

"Are you kidding? It was awesome." Regina didn't share his interest in comics but she tried to at least keep up with who he was interested in.

"I'm glad. How was school?" Henry shrugged, "Fine." Regina was horrible at small talk. It seemed hard to converse about such things.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Regina nodded, "Of course. You can talk to me about anything."

Henry hesitated after his plate was put in front of him. He dipped a fry in the mound of ketchup and bit more than half.

Regina took a bite of her food and waited for him to ask. Henry wasn't one to doddle about questions.

"What is it, Henry?" He took a sip of his soda and asked, "You know that new guy? Our neighbor?"

Regina didn't like that she felt uncomfortable at the mention of Robin. An uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach.

"What about him?" Henry pried, "He seems to be hanging around a lot." Looking confused she sighed, "He does live next door."

Henry played with his food, "I know, but he seems to be talking to you a lot. Is he?"

Regina watched how her son seemed nervous to talk to her about this. "Is he what?" Henry looked at her and asked point blank, "Do you like him?"

Her mouth dropped open and the question knocked all sense out of her. "What? Why would you ask that?"

With a shrug, he explained, "It's just that you seem to like him. If you did, I'd be okay with it."

Feeling the heat rising on her neck and touch her cheeks, she hated that she was blushing. Reaching across the table and taking his hand she said, "Henry, Robin is just a friend. There's nothing going on. Okay?"

"Would you tell me if there was?" Regina felt slightly proud that he seemed to be so grown up to talk to her about such a subject.

"I would. There isn't anything going on. He just understands how I feel. He lost his wife and it's hard to express how that feels. To lose someone that way."

Henry squeezed her hand and the pulled away to chew on another fry. "I'm glad that you have someone to talk to. He makes you smile. I missed your smile."

Regina hadn't realized that she smiled at him, "I don't smile at him." Henry raised an eyebrow, "You do. I saw you. You look pretty when you smile."

Embarrassed, she chuckled, "Thank you, Henry. I'm trying to be better." Henry gazed at her, "I understand. I missed you. We talk more now. Maybe we can go see a movie this weekend?"

Regina looked shocked, "You'd want to go? With me?" Smiling now, he grinned, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Feeling her heart swell she grabbed his chin, "I love you, Henry." "I love you too, Mom."


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

 **HAPPY ONCE DAY!**

Henry sat in the principal's office with crossed arms and a pitiful look on his face. The room was dark and the walls were covered with book cases. The chairs on the other side of the desk were wooden with red fabric.

The desk was mahogany and had carvings that looked like they belonged in a fairytale. The grooves were smooth and the markings were so inventive.

Henry had to admit that he was intrigued by them but now he wasn't in the mood to let his mind concentrate.

The room was quiet and the small window blinds were slightly open letting the sun beam in. The trees outside provided shade and an element of green that allowed the room to be filled with it.

The smell was fresh and the flowers under the window permeated through, a pleasant scent for a very unpleasant moment.

As he sat in the chair he waited for the principal who asked to be called Leroy. After being caught in the library instead of in class, he was sent to the office.

A lot had been going on lately for Henry and focusing on class wasn't on his priority list. Since his mother was too caught up in herself and Emma had more pressing things to deal with, he seemed to get away with anything.

Though, Belle the librarian caught Henry in the back room with a book. Although, it was great seeing him reading, it wasn't the time.

So, Henry sat resenting the fact that he was caught. He had been avoiding class all week and making excuses to his teacher.

Ms. Blanchard or Marg had been Henry's teacher for the last few years. With her strained relationship with his mom, he figured that it wouldn't get back to her.

Now that he was sitting in the principal's office, he knew that she was going to find out. Sitting here he hoped that Leroy would enter soon. It was taking forever for him to enter.

Sitting alone in this room gave Henry the creeps. The silence was nice but he wanted to get this over with.

.~.

Regina sat in her office replying to e-mails and catching up on ordinances that needed to be implemented.

Making up memos to pass out at businesses, schools and public message boards was on her to do list for the day.

The new ordinance changed parking regulations during events. The parking was lax and not very organized.

Regina had been working for months trying to implement a change. It would allow people to park and not get boxed in or disrupt traffic.

Too many times parking would block driveways, entrances and the general traffic flow. It was frustrating and there had been dozens of complaints.

So, she was happy to have her request approved and knew that once the news spread, the community would be thrilled.

It was simple but Regina tried to do what the people wanted. Even if she wasn't social or she was always privy to the town gossip.

Emma clued her in on a daily basis on what the town wanted or what they hated. First thing that she could fix was the parking situation.

No longer a crisis, she knew it would put minds at ease and boost her in the voting polls. The election for mayor was gradually sneaking up on her.

The last two elections she ran unopposed but this year there was a competitor and she didn't want to lose her job.

The job was important to Regina and she felt that it gave her purpose and kept her busy. It didn't appear so but Regina cared about her hometown and the inhabitants.

She cared deeply what the people wanted and even if she wasn't popular in the social arena, people still liked how she conducted herself as Mayor.

Regina was well respected and it was fact that if something came up they could go to her with problems and she's do her best to fix them.

As she was printing off the memos and the few flyers for a town hall meeting her phone rang.

Regina glanced at the caller ID and frowned. "Mayor Mills." The voice was rough and sounded very annoyed.

"Madam mayor this is Leroy." Rolling her eyes, she tried not to let her annoyance bleed into her tone, "How can I help you?"

Leroy rushed out his reason for calling. "I have your son in my office. He was caught skipping class. Per our records he's been skipping all week. When confronted by the librarian he copped an attitude."

Regina was confused, Henry was normally well behaved. "Are you sure it was Henry? That doesn't sound like him."

Leroy responded with haste, "I'm sure. I just wanted your permission to question him. If you prefer you can come down and we can speak together. It's your choice."

Regina sighed, "I'll be right down. Can you give me twenty minutes?" Leroy asked, "do you mind if I begin without you?"

Regina agreed, "Yes that's perfectly fine. I'll see you soon." Without a response, the line clicked dead.

Standing stunned she tried thinking about last week when they had dinner at Granny's. She'd tried to ask him about school and every time she brought it up, he dodged.

Regina felt like a bad mother for not pressing the issue. Henry was her responsibility and she was just passing the buck.

Regina had been trying hard to be open and honest with him, she didn't think that he would keep something like this from her.

They'd been hanging out a lot lately, going to movies and having dinner together. Even when Killian and Emma were with him, she still texted him often.

It just didn't seem like he'd do something like this. So, she hurried with her task of printing and responding to e-mails.

She posted a note on her door letting anyone know that she'd stepped out and headed towards the school. Eager to figure out what was going on with her son.

.~.

Emma and David were working on paperwork for the afternoon and hated every minute of it. They were always behind because of case load and partly due to laziness.

David was behind and Emma was getting hers done a lot quicker. David sighed, "We'll be here all night at this rate."

Emma glanced over at his laptop, "If you do it that way, yeah we will. Look, use this form. It's under your case folder. You click on it and it loads the questions for you. That way all you have to do is input your data."

David rubbed his head, "How did I not know about this?" Emma shrugged, "It's a little hidden but I figured it out pretty quickly. It was in the memo when I first started."

Chuckling he stated, "That's why I didn't see it. I hardly ever pay attention to those crappy e-mails. They clog my feed."

"Well if you paid attention more you wouldn't have issues with time management. There are many forms that are short cuts."

David sighed, "I hate reading them. Guess I'll have to more often." Emma loved to poke fun at David and it was funny to see him struggling over something so simple.

Emma's phone dinged and she read the text message. Her face must've shown concern because David asked, "Something wrong?"

Emma wasn't sure, "It's Regina. Something's up with Henry. Said she'd call me after a meeting at the school."

David wondered, "What's up?" Emma simply said, "Guess I'll find out in a bit." Putting it out of her thoughts they continued their work.

.~.

Leroy entered the room and saw Henry sitting with his arms crossed and a wary expression painting his features.

He walked around the desk and took his seat. "Henry I've contacted your mother and she will be here shortly. You want to explain yourself?"

Something about Leroy had him annoyed just based on his dislike for his mother.

He didn't know why but Leroy detested his mother but there was never a time when it was obvious.

"There's not anything to explain." Leroy sat back, "Henry, Mrs. Belle caught you in the library in the back room. You were supposed to be in class. Why were you skipping class?"

Henry tried to cover for himself, "I wasn't. I was doing research for an assignment." Leroy leaned forward with his teeth bared, "Listen you little brat, I talked to Mrs. Blanchard and you were not in class. Tell me the truth."

Before this line of questioning and apparent anger for him could continue a knock interrupted them.

Leroy almost shouted, "Come in." Regina emerged from the door and looked at Henry. "Sorry I'm late."

"Sit. I was just asking Henry to explain himself. He lied and is not telling me the truth." Not liking his tone, she sat next to her son.

"Henry, what's going on?" Not making eye contact he shrugged, "Nothing."

Leroy snarled, "Do you want to be suspended young man?" Regina's head snapped up at his tone. Her eyes were cold as a dagger and her mouth was tight.

"Henry?" With a sigh, he stated, "I was reading in the library." "Why? You read all the time at home, why skip class?"

Regina tried to get the answer out of him. "I don't know." Leroy stated, "I talked to Mrs. Blanchard and it is apparent that he's missed class all week. He's given excuses of being sick."

Regina asked, "Why was I not contacted about this? What kind of office are you running here? You should inform parents of a child's absence. If I'd known sooner this could've been avoided."

Leroy didn't appreciate her accusation of a lax system. "There was no reason to believe the last two days that Henry was being dishonest. He's not lied before so we took his word for it."

Regina sighed and looked back to her son, "Henry start talking. What is going on?"

The concern was apparent and visibly sincere. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't been in the mood lately to be in class. I can't focus."

"What's stopping you?" Leroy stated, "If you were having problems, you should've vocalized them. There are many people here that could help you. Mr. Locksley's door is always open. Or your teacher."

Henry looked down, "I didn't want to talk to him and my teacher never has time." Regina asked, "Why didn't you want to talk to the counselor? He can help you."

Henry looked at her, "Because he likes you. I thought it would be weird."

Leroy asked, "Excuse me. I wasn't aware that you were involved with him." Sitting straight up she dodged that, "It's none of your business. This is about Henry. Honey you could've talked to me."

Henry shook his head, "I didn't want to bother you. You have enough going on." Feeling guilty she sighed.

"I'm taking him home. We need to have a long talk and I will make sure this won't happen again."

Leroy said matter of factly, "It better not. I'll let you take him but first you both must go to Mr. Locksley's office and update his file. I'm requiring a weekly session."

Rolling his eyes, Henry said, "Fine." Regina nodded and they walked out the door and down the hall.

Regina walked him down the hall and knocked on the door seeing Robin sitting at his desk. His glasses were on his face and he had a pencil in hand.

Looking up he saw them standing in the doorway. "Come on in."

Regina ushered Henry in and down to the chair in front of the desk. "Leroy sent us." He nodded, "Yes. I'm aware."

Standing from his desk he offered her a chair, "Please have a seat." He walked behind them and shut the door.

"Alright Henry, I've been appraised with the situation and I want to let you know that we don't tolerate skipping class."

Regina looked at him seeing him in his employed position. The sternness in his voice and his assertive body language told her he was good at his job.

"I know." Robin filled out a form and set a schedule handing Regina the form. "I need you to sign for consent. I'll see Henry every Tuesday right after lunch."

Regina took the pen a signed the paper. With a jerk, he looked at her, "Ms. Mills, I understand that this has been happening all week. While I understand things at home can be strained, it shouldn't hinder Henry's education."

Shocked at his words she glared at him, "I assure you that this is a first for him and won't happen again."

Looking at Henry now with steel in her eyes, Robin could see she was serious. "Alright. You can go. All I ask is that you talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow after lunch."

Henry nodded, "Okay." Regina stood and Robin extended his hand, "Thank you for your time."

Feeling utterly stripped and embarrassed she just looked at his hand and turned towards the door.

Henry opened it and strutted down the hallway in a quick fashion. As Regina followed she glanced back at Robin for a moment and jerked her chin up.

Robin could tell he'd offended her but he was working and there was no time for pleasantries.

After she walked out of the door, he instantly felt bad for treating her that way. Henry was her priority and her issues needed to take a backseat to his education.

If she was mad at him for telling the truth, it couldn't be helped.


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

 **I couldn't just leave it like that after the episode we just saw. So many emotions and my heart is broken for Regina. Man, that was so heart wrenching. I hope this chapter lightens your hearts even if it's not from OUAT.**

 **.~.**

Marg sat in her classroom while the students worked on the assignment written on the board.

Grading previous papers, she looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Behind the pane of glass, she saw Regina standing on the other side.

The look on her face told her exactly what to expect upon walking out the door. Marg stood, "Class, I'll be stepping outside just for a moment. Continue working on your assignment. Grace, you're in charge. Come get m if you need me."

"Yes Mrs. Blanchard." Marg took a breath and slipped out the door closing it behind her. "Hi."

Regina turned to Henry, "Henry I want you to go sit down on that bench over there. I need to talk to your teacher in private."

Sulking he turned and walked down the hall and planted himself down pulling out his Gameboy to busy himself.

Then, Regina turned to Marg and asked, "Why the hell didn't you call me to let me know what was going on?"

"I didn't think I had any reason to, until today when Belle caught him in the library." Regina was confused, "I don't understand. How did he get out of class the last two days?"

Marg crossed her arms, "He came in the morning and said he was sick and not feeling well. Told me he was going to go home and that he wasn't sure if he'd be in yesterday."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "and you believed him?" Marg shrugged, "Regina, when has Henry ever lied? I believed him because he's honest."

"Until now apparently." Marg looked at her, "What has you so upset?" Regina glanced at Henry, "The fact that my son is skipping class and he chose not to come to me. The fact that no one seemed to think to call me and verify his story."

There was more to it but she just rubbed her upper arm, "Regina. I know that you've been going through a lot and to be honest, I didn't want to bother you. I trust Henry. I mean I did. Something has to be up for him to lie. It's not like him."

Regina looked worried, "I know, which is why I don't understand why he didn't just tell me. I asked him point blank in Leroy's office and he gave me a half lie."

Marg wondered, "What did he say?" "Just that he didn't feel like going to class and that he couldn't focus. Have you noticed anything off about him?"

Marg tried to think, "I mean at first he was withdrawing when he was dealing with pulling away from you. I thought things were getting better, haven't you been together all week?"

"Yeah, which is why I don't understand this change. I mean not only has he skipped class, but Leroy is putting him in counseling. He has to go once a week now. He doesn't want to go. He doesn't like Robin."

Marg looked curios and a bit concerned, "Why wouldn't he like Robin?" Clamming up she tried to avoid it. "That's not the point. The point is, Henry is going through something and I need to figure out what it is."

Looking over at Henry, Marg wanted to know the exact same thing. "Regina, look at me."

Regina turned her head and looked at her. "What?" "There, that look. What is it?"

There was something bothering her but she wasn't ready to talk about it. "I'm just worried about Henry. Look I'm going to head over and talk to Emma about this."

Marg pressed, "Are you sure it's nothing else?" Regina pursed her lips, "There may be. I just don't want to discuss it."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk. Always. All you have to do is call." Feeling her extending her friendship made Regina warm to it.

With a slight nod, she turned and walked down the hall and gathered Henry. Marg watched as the pair turned the corner.

Marg was worried about Henry and hoped that things would resolve quickly. He was such an honest caring kid. It would be a shame for that to change.

 **.~.**

Emma and David had finished up their paperwork and were eating Thai food out of the cartons.

The day had been uneventful until Regina walked through the door with Henry. Confused, Emma asked, "Hey Kid. Why aren't you in school?"

Regina shook her head lightly, "Henry go in the office and close the door." Emma looked between Regina and Henry and saw the warning on her face.

After the door closed, Emma began, "What gives? What was your text all about?" Regina sighed and helped herself to a seat.

Henry was caught skipping class. Apparently, he's been skipping all week. He told Mary Margaret that he was sick the last two days and today he just didn't show up. They found him in the library hiding out."

Emma sat and scratched her head, "Why would he skip school?" Throwing her hands up, "I don't know. I asked him and he won't tell me. I thought maybe he'd talk to you."

Looking at Henry who was involved in his Gameboy, she wondered what the issue could be. "I'll talk to him. Why don't you leave him here? You can get back to work and I can watch him."

Scoffing, "You can't just take off work." Emma gestured around the room, "It's been dead today. Don't worry I'll take it. You go back to work. We'll be fine."

"I actually do have things that I need to get done." Emma stood and pulled Regina to her feet, "then it's settled. Go back to work and I'll bring him home tonight."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later." David smiled, "Have a good rest of your day, Gina."

Regina nodded and turned to leave feeling a bit awkward. He hadn't called her that in years. It was a name she wasn't used to anymore.

Emma looked at David, "Gina?" Taking a bite of his food he gave a snotty grin, "It's what I've always called her."

"Didn't seem to me like she liked it very much." David didn't worry, "It's just been awhile. She'll get over it. If I called her Regina it would just be weird."

Emma chuckled at him, "You're a strange one." Emma waited a few minutes before entering the office to interrupt Henry's game.

"Hey kid. Want some ice cream?" Henry put his Gameboy down, "I guess."

Emma ushered him out and hoped that this would be a painless conversation.

As they walked down the street, Emma gave him some silence. It wasn't until after they'd gotten their cones and were walking back that she chose to begin.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Henry paused and slowed, "If I tell you, you can't tell my mom."

Emma gazed at him, "You know I can't promise that. I can keep an open mind and listen though. So, can your mom."

"I just don't want to hurt her." Emma was more than curious now. "Henry just tell me. What's up?"

Henry took a seat at a table that was outside the ice cream parlor. "I heart Mrs. Blanchard and Robin talking last week."

"About what?" Henry avoided eye contact and looked down at his ice cream. "They were talking about my mom and how he likes her."

Emma was surprised, "Did he say that he liked her?" "Not exactly but she kept hinting it and he didn't say no. I don't want her to like him."

"Did Regina say that she liked him. I don't think it's anything. They are just friends. Henry is this what's bothering you?"

Nodding, "I just don't want to see her sad anymore. All she does is cry or spend all her time alone."

Emma asked, "Do you not like Robin? You don't want them to be friends?" It was hard to talk to a kid about this but it was important to figure out his feelings.

"He's okay. He makes her smile, but he also scares her. I don't want her to feel like that." Emma understood those feelings more than anyone.

Regina was in a vulnerable state and Robin was someone that she feared. Emma saw the chemistry but knew that things weren't all that simple.

They both had baggage and it wasn't just going to go away. "Henry, your mom's a big girl and can take care of herself. Trust me. I know that she would do anything for you."

Henry nodded, "I know. Promise you won't say anything?" Emma felt that under the circumstances, it was a promise she could keep.

"I promise not to say anything, if you promise to go to class and stop skipping." Taking a bite of his ice cream and standing, he agreed, "I promise."

Emma walked him back to the station, "let's go kid," and hoped that his promise would be kept.

 **.~.**

Robin went straight from work to home and spent a little time with Roland. John took the evening to spend alone.

Robin often felt guilty that John was always stuck with Roland and had little time to himself. At night's though when Robin returned home, John would go to Granny's and hang out with his friends.

He'd made quite a few and they'd drink and shoot darts or play pool. It was a nightly ritual that Robin was glad his friend could keep.

As he sat with Roland at the dinner table, he couldn't help but keep his eyes out the window.

He felt badly for how he'd spoken to Regina and hoped that she wouldn't hold it against him. He was, after all, just doing his job.

Bringing up her emotional baggage up in front of her son and using it against her, was a pretty low thing to do.

Roland ate quickly and asked, "Papa, can I watch a movie?" Cleaning up their mess, he smiled, "of course. Go pick one out. I'll be right out to put it on."

Doing the dishes, he lingered in the kitchen gazing out the side window. It was a perfect view into her driveway.

Feeling a bit creepy at watching her house, he put the dishes in the soap water and joined his son.

"What'll it be?" Roland yelled excitedly, "Jungle book." Robin scuffed his hair, "A good one. A fine movie."

After putting on the movie, they settled on the couch and watched the animations move on the screen.

It wasn't long after that Roland had dozed off and was now laying across the couch. Robin heard the car pull up out front.

Without hesitation, he walked outside to see her getting out of her car.

He waked toward her and already saw the tension building inside her. When he reached, her she held her jacket over her arms.

To him it looked like she was using it as a barrier to shield herself. Oddly, he understood her reaction.

"Can I talk to you?" Robin kept his hands in his pockets and hoped that she would oblige him.

"I suppose." Turning to the door she walked up and unlocked the door. The door opened and she swung it open wide.

Placing her coat and purse on the rack, she crossed her arms and faced him. "What did you want to discuss?"

Keeping close to the door incase Roland awoke, he started. "I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon."

Regina's eyes drifted and her lips pursed, "I see." Robin sighed, "Look, honestly you caught me at a bad time. I was upset about a case and then there you were with Henry."

Keeping quiet he continued, "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. I didn't mean to use what you're going through against you."

"Why did you? It was so easy for you to use that." Robin awkwardly put his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't know what to say in front of Henry."

It was Regina's turn to feel awkward, "Why would it matter what you say in front of him?"

"He's a young kid and I'm not sure what his issues are. I was just guessing that it could be part of it."

Robin saw her body language change from tense to rigid. The anger was spilling out from her eyes. He'd touched something in her that he didn't mean to poke.

"You've stated your opinion. I'm sure you'll learn all about it tomorrow." The disdain in her voice had him wanting to run.

"Regina." Crossing her arms again, she asked, "Robin, if you don't mind it's late. I've had a long day. I'm really not in the mood to stand her and take your insults."

Robin looked hurt, "I'm not insulting you." Taking a step forward and changing her tone, she let her rip. "Really? You just told me that Henry skipping school is because of me. Because of my personal pain. How is that not insulting."

Her eyes were burning and she felt the tears forming, "Regina. I didn't mean for it to come out like an insult. I merely stated that I thought Henry might be affected by your pain."

Feeling tired, she pressed her fingers to her temple trying to dampen the headache forming.

"Fine." It was her best effort to rid herself from this conversation and of him. Robin could see the pain and the fatigue and didn't want to add to it.

Feeling desperate to fix this, he took a step forward and rested his hands on her upper arms, holding her in place.

"Regina. I'm sorry. I know what it's like to have responsibilities of a son and struggle with your emotions. I didn't mean to add to it."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she sighed, "Robin, I don't want to talk about this. Can we talk about this later?"

Loosening his grip, he locked eyes with hers, seeing the pain underneath. "You don't have to push me away."

Instinct drove him and he reached up to cradle her face, softly allowing his thumb to trace along her cheek bone.

Regina closed her eyes, trying hard not to get lost in the moment and failing. "Look at me."

When her eyes opened, his face was close and she felt her heart rate quicken. The closeness had her squirming and resting her hands against his chest.

Her barrier was slipping and from one moment to the next, his lips rested on hers.

At first, she hesitated and went perfectly still, then, unable to help it, she relaxed and allowed her lips to move with his.

It was a short slow kiss but when he released her, she found she wanted more. Looking up at him, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." He dropped his hands from her and felt embarrassed.

Regina felt confused and oddly at ease after that kiss. Reaching for his hand, she held on. "It's alright."

Turning to her, he eased her near him and against her fears she leaned in allowed him to pull her into his arms.

He wrapped her in a hug and she rested her arms around him, and her head on his shoulder.

Just for that moment, Regina felt safe and content.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Emma and Henry waked around the hedges and slowed as they saw Robin and Regina embraced.

Henry looked at Emma and didn't know how to react. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't happy about it.

Awkwardly Emma cleared her throat, "Hey." They pulled apart embarrassed and Regina crossed her arms and turned towards them.

Robin's face was red and he avoided making eye contact with either of them. Henry looked at him and then at Regina.

Henry knew how his mother was and as her arms hugged her body, her face was composed. The thing that always gave her away were her eyes.

Henry could always see into her eyes and see exactly how she was feeling. Now, it was embarrassment.

Emma rested her hands-on Henry's shoulders, "We had a long talk." Regina nodded, "Mmm."

Henry was angry, "You lied to me." Regina was confused, "What?" Glancing at Robin, he didn't want to embarrass her.

"What we talked about yesterday. You told me that…" Regina suddenly understood and reaching out to cup his chin, "I didn't lie."

Scoffing, "That's all you ever do, is lie." Pushing past them, he ran up the stairs leaving Regina staring after him.

"Henry! Wait." Robin grabbed her arm, "Regina, don't." Facing him, her eyes turned to steel.

Pulling her arm from his grip with great force, she spoke with vigor, "Don't ever tell me what to do."

.~.

Emma watched as Regina walked inside and slammed the door in Robin's face with a death glare. Robin was god smacked.

He turned to Emma and said, "That would be less embarrassing had you not been standing there."

Emma put her hands in her back pockets, "Regina's wrath can be painful." Robin didn't understand how she could be so open one moment and cold the next.

"Is it always that hard with her?" Emma could see that he was asking with sincerity, but there was a layer of prying underneath.

"Look Robin. You know a little bit about her. Just be careful." "What does that mean?"

Trying to stay objective she crossed her arms, "I saw the way that hug affected both of you. I can see some chemistry between you."

"That's not..." Emma interrupted, "let me finish." Nodding he listened. "Regina isn't as simple as you might think. She has a past and no matter how much she tries to outrun it, it catches up to her."

Intrigued he asked, "Is this about her lost love?" Emma looked down and idly kicked at the loose rocks on the ground.

"Part of it. Daniel isn't the only thing keeping her behind that wall she has up. It's not as simple as losing him. Regina isn't broken down by just a man."

Robin understood, but he had no idea what she was talking about. "I gathered. Care to share an ounce of what that it? I'm dying here."

Emma sighed, "I don't want to sound harsh here, but maybe that's for the best." Robin was becoming frustrated by all the secrets that seemed to be hiding in this town.

"That is infuriating that every person I speak to continues to try to keep me away from her. I'm trying to be her friend. Every time I get even a fraction closer literally a door is slammed in my face."

Emma laughed, "I'm sure she didn't mean that. Henry is her soft spot and her independence is important to her. My advice?"

Robin pleaded, "Tell me." "Let her come to you. Regina doesn't like being chased and she sure as hell doesn't like being told what to do."

Embarrassed he glanced towards the door, "I didn't mean to tell her what to do, just thought the lad needed a little space."

"I like you Robin, so I'm going to tell you straight. That kiss you don't think Henry saw, is the beginning of a very long fight between those two."

Cheeks painted red, he hadn't realized they were being watched. "Why would they fight about that?"

Emma looked up at the window to see Henry looking down at them, "Henry is protective of his mom. No matter what she does that angers others or how bad she looks, he'll never think negatively about her."

Robin nodded in recognition as Emma continued, "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell Mary Margaret or anyone. Got it?"

Holding his hand up in a gesture, "On the life of my dearly departed wife." Emma sighed, "Henry doesn't want you and Regina to…be involved."

Robin scoffed, "We're not. We're just friends, despite my stupidity in kissing her." "Why did you?"

Staring off he couldn't think of a better explanation than, "It just happened." Emma warned, "Just be careful. Like I said, Regina holds on to more than just Daniel. That wall of hers isn't easy to break down as you might think."

"What exactly am I up against?" Emma looked up at Henry who was staring out on the town, "I can't tell you. All I can warn, is that if you care about her like I think you do, I'd tread carefully."

Frustrated he raised his voice, "What the hell does that mean? Can I not be friends with the woman?"

Emma asked, "Is that all you want? From the looks of what we walked up on, it looked like a lot more than that."

Robin sighed, "I don't know what that was. I honestly was just trying to apologize for insulting her and instead I got myself in deeper."

Emma smiled, "I get it. You like her. Win Henry over first. If he doesn't approve, there is no friends with you two."

"Why doesn't he like me? Just because of my association with her?" Emma smirked, "yep. He doesn't want to see his mom get hurt. You see my point?"

"I do." Turning he saw Roland emerge from the house looking for him. "Roland is awake, I must go."

Emma called after him, "Robin?" "Yea."

"Just so you know, I'm rooting for you. Don't disappoint me." With a smirk, he shook his head feeling mentally exhausted and went to care for his son.

.~.

Regina stood in the hallway for quite some time before entering Henry's room. "Henry, please let's talk about this."

Henry sat in the window and said, "You lied to me. You said that you and Robin were just friends."

Regina sat at the edge of his bed, "We are just friends. I told you that I would tell you if anything was going on."

"He kissed you." Shock and embarrassment painted every pore of her face, "I…" Composing herself, she sighed, "I know, but it doesn't mean that it's more than that. He caught me off guard."

"You liked it. I saw your face." Regina looked down at the floor and didn't want to think about it right now.

"Henry, it's complicated and I won't pretend that it wasn't…I don't know. Look I'm trying really hard here."

Henry looked at her and Regina wondered what he was thinking. "Please talk to me." Henry sighed and joined his mother's side.

"I don't want to be mad, but I worry that he's going to ruin everything." Regina wrapped her arm around him, "He won't. I'm not going to let what we have slip away. I promise."

The words that came next scared her, "What about her? She knows everything. What if she comes here?"

Pulling back to look at him, "I won't let her come in here and take you. I swear. You are my son Henry. There is nothing that is going to change that. Do you hear me?"

"What about Robin? You think she won't do something to him?" Fear crept in and took hold of her. "I don't know. I can't have anything because if I do, I'm scared that she'll rip it away."

Hugging him, she promised, "I swear that I will do everything I can to protect this family. If that means staying isolated, it's what we must do. You can't talk to me in public Henry."

"I know. I hate having to be mean all the time, but if I don't she'll find out." Regina let tears escape, "I'd sacrifice everything for you. Don't worry about being mean. I'll be okay. I'm used to being alone."

Henry whispered, "I'm sorry that things have to be so hard for you." Regina closed her eyes as the tears wet his hair.

"It was my choice. I have to live with it."

.~.

Mary Margaret met Emma at Granny's diner with a cup of hot cocoa in hand. They sat in the back booth away from prying eyes.

"What happened with Henry?" Emma took as of her beverage, "It turns out he was mad about Robin. He doesn't want them to be friends or more."

Marg shoved that off, "I don't think anything will happen between them. Regina is too guarded."

Emma looked sideways, "That's what I thought, until Henry and I caught them kissing outside her door."

Shocked, "What?! No! What did Henry do?" "Called her a liar and ran into the house. He was devastated."

"What kind of kiss was it?" Emma contorted her face, "I don't know, I caught the end of it."

"Emma, details. I can tell by your face that you saw more than you're letting on."

Softening she shrugged, "Fine. It was really sweet. If things weren't so complicated, I'd be happy for her. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time."

"Poor Regina. I can't understand why she's walled herself off like that." Emma smirked, "You should have seen her slam the door in his face."

Marg laughed, "No!" Emma settled in, "After Henry ran in, he tried to stop her from following. If looks could kill, she was pissed. Practically shoved him out the door before slamming it."

Marg was surprised, "Wow. I guess that one moment wasn't enough to soften her up. I swear she used to be the sweetest person."

Emma scoffed, "I'll believe that when I see it. Bitch is more like it. I mean she can be nice, but not likely."

"Don't call her that. She's just hurting and lonely. I think she needs us to be there more often."

Emma took a swig of her cocoa, "I tried. I'm only there for Henry and when we talk, it always ends in an argument."

"That you start. I swear Emma you are harder on her than anyone else is. I'll never understand that."

"I'm hard on her because I see the person she could be and she's just stuck. Its infuriating to see someone like her wasting her life. For what?"

Marg grabbed her hand, "I know. I wish that she would be that vibrant and full of life girl that I grew up with. Once pain changes you, there's no going back. Not to mention the one person she hates most of all."

Emma shuddered, "I know. Don't say her name. It creeps me out. I don't' understand how she still has so much power over her. It's ridiculous."

Marg knew more than anyone, "As long as she's alive, Regina will always be under the mercy of her mother. That woman is still powerful even behind bars."

Emma hated that fact, "and Regina will never be free to be the person she really is. That hard and cold woman that she pretends to be, is taking over. I see it every day slowly seeping into everything she does."

"Until Robin." Emma grew louder, "Which is why I warned him to stay away. He doesn't know Regina like we do. What if he becomes a casualty to this sick twisted game she's playing?"

Emma paused but the anger remained, "Regina isn't going to be able to handle another heartbreak. I see it, she's already falling for him and she's pretending like it's not real."

Marg agreed, "I think it's easier to pretend to protect yourself. Regina is a big girl; she has to make her own decisions. I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Henry and I'm worried what is going to happen if she gets her way."

"I hate her. I've never met her, but I can't stand that woman. How a mother could ruin every aspect of her daughter's life whilst in a cage is just plain stupid. I feel bad for Regina."

"Don't feel bad for Regina, feel bad for Cora."

The mention of her name had Emma shaking, it was ridiculous what hold that woman had over Regina.

Enough to ruin her chance at being remotely happy.


	16. Sixteen

16 Sixteen

Henry arrived at Robin's office after lunch as scheduled to find him setting up a table in the rear of the office.

The chairs were positioned to face each other and the table help a notebook and a file. A black binder with blank paper placed in front of his chair.

"Henry, just in time. Come on in." Closing the door, he followed instructions and took his seat.

Robin sat across from him and allowed him to explore the contents laid out. "What's this for?"

Robin gestured as he explained, "Well, this black folder has a schedule where you and I will sign to keep track of your sessions. I have to provide these for Leroy to keep for his records."

Pausing in case Henry had a question, he didn't see a response so he continued, "This folder is for you."

"For me?" "For your private eyes. I find that when things are on your mind it's best to write it down. You can write in this and bring it to sessions."

Henry eyes him curiously, "Will you read what I write? How is that private?" Robin smirked, "I won't read it, Henry. You can bring it to session just so I know you've done it. It's up to you what you share with me."

Henry nodded, "okay." Robin sat back, "I want you to know that just because you are required to be here, doesn't mean that you have to tell me anything. This is time for you. I'm here simply as someone to talk to."

Henry was silent and unaware of what he could tell him but he did have questions. "Can I ask you something?"

The determined look in his eye and smirk on his face had Robin curious and wary. "Sure."

"Do you like my mom?" Robin stopped and contemplated how to answer that. There was one simple answer. "I do, but I want to assure you that I merely am a friend."

"That's not what it looked like last night." Crossing his arms, Henry sat back with a distasteful expression.

"I'm embarrassed about that. I didn't intend it. I'd like to be her friend and I'm hoping that you'll be okay with that."

Henry shrugged, "I guess. I just don't see why you'd want to be her friend. No one else does. She's mean and controlling. Everyone does whatever she says."

Knowing that it was slightly true, Robin tried to be objective, "I'm not everyone. I don't know your mother like this town does. All I know is that we experienced similar things. I'd like to help her."

Henry appreciated that, "Mr. Locksley I like you, but there is a lot that you don't know. It's better that you don't."

That frustration was bubbling once again that everyone seemed to be hiding something. Henry was just a kid and he wouldn't put him in a positing to explain.

"I see. Are we cool?" Henry chuckled, "I guess. So, what do I have to talk about?"

Robin sat back, "whatever you like. I'm all ears. What you say here stays here. Are we clear?"

Henry asked, "Is that true?" Robin nodded, "It is. Although if you talk about wanting to hurt yourself or others I must report it. Other matters are private and will remain so. I write small notes in your file and they are locked I that cabinet."

Looking at the cabinet, he decided it was secure enough. Taking a breath Henry began.

 **.~.**

Emma was at the station after dealing with a situation that had presented itself. Regina was there as Mayor to settle the dispute.

"The ordinance is happening. You all asked for it and I worked hard for months to get this done."

Wesley stood arms crossed and scowling, "I didn't realize it would be at the expense of the city. That's a 15% decrease in my business funds."

Regina pulled out a file, "That isn't true Mr. Gale. I did extensive financial checks and I make sure that it was no more than 5%. This expense report will show you."

Wesley took the file and looked it over, "Are you sure? My calculations were a lot different."

Regina glanced at Emma bugging her eyes out in frustration and then simply stating, "I'm sure. You didn't factor in your tax deduction and I also took more of a hit on my salary to make this happen. Just don't tell anyone that."

He looked up at her, "I didn't realize. I apologize." Regina felt a slight discomfort, "Nothing to apologize for, now are we settled on this? Should I be worried that you are going to break more windows in my building?"

Wesley flushed, "I'm sorry, I lost my temper. I suppose I'll have to pay for it. Send me a bill."

Emma stated, "you vandalized property. It's going to be more than a bill." Regina raised a hand, "I'm not pressing charges. I'll cover the window, this time."

Emma was shocked, "Are you sure?" Regina raised an eyebrow at her defiance, "Do as I say, sheriff."

Emma hated when she treated her like that, but it was her job so she waved him off, "you're free to go."

Upon leaving she turned to Emma, "sorry. I just don't want to deal with bad press about this ordinance. It's the first time in a while that the city is getting what they want. I need it to go smoothly."

"Alright. How's Henry?" Regina paused, "He'll be fine. He's seeing Robin today and I'm a little worried about what might be revealed."

Emma touched her shoulder gently, "I wouldn't worry too much. I can see you care about him."

Eyes averted she smirked, "I am just going to mess it all up or she will. So, there's no point in caring about anything."

When her eyes met Emma's, the tears danced around until she blinked them away. "You can be happy Regina. She doesn't control your feelings."

"Maybe, but the last time I came close to feeling happy, she found a way to ruin it. I can't do that to him."

Emma sighed, "Robin should be able to make that decision himself." Regina pushed her arms into her coat and placed her purse in the crook of her arm.

"I'm not entirely sure that it matters. Once he learns of my truths, he'll go running." Emma acknowledged the truth, "yea he could, but if he stays than you know that he really does care. From what I see, he seems pretty determined to get to know you."

Regina's voice thickened, "That isn't a good thing. I'm not someone to get to know. All there is to know, is that I have darkness in my past. I can't escape that and because of that, my mother has a hold on me."

Emma leaned against the edge of the desk, "I know. Doesn't mean she always will. I saw how happy you looked even just for a second. It'd be a shame to lose that just because you're scared."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared. I'm just," pausing to think, she finished, "scared."

Emma nodded, "I know."

Regina gathered herself, "I'm going back to work, you wanna have dinner so we can talk to Henry?"

Emma grabbed her coffee, "sure. Can I bring the brat?" Regina shrugged, "if you must." Laughing, Emma shook off her mood.

"He's not all that bad. Just childish." Regina squinted her eyes, "a child who can't keep his eyes or hands to himself."

Emma became serious for a moment, "what does that mean?" Smirking, "you know what I mean."

Not able to keep a straight face a smile spread across her face, "he can't help himself."

Shaking her head in bemusement, Regina waved, "See you later."

 **.~.**

Mary Margaret entered Robin's office after school ended to find him buried in paperwork.

He didn't even look up when she leaned against the door frame to get his attention. Glasses were balanced on his nose, and his fingers were linked in his hair.

"Looks like your day was a lot longer than mine." Jumping at her sudden appearance, he slid his lenses off his face and sighed.

"You scared me." Marg laughed, "I can see that." Rubbing the stress from his face, he sat back, "I'm buried and having a hard time getting out."

Marg sat, "Still? Leroy sure is piling it on heavy. Are you staying late?" "I am. I think if I can pull a late night, I'll be caught up enough to keep my sanity."

"How did it go with Henry?" Robin rested his arms on the desk linking his hands together, "It was enlightening, to say the least."

"I know you can't tell me, so I won't ask. I just hoped that you worked it out with him."

Robin nodded, "I think we've come to acceptance that he has to come to session and that he can talk if he likes."

Marg asked, "Did he?" Robin avoided her eyes, "he did. Told me more than I wanted to know. Things I can't discuss but will drive me nuts not to."

Marg wondered, "to who?" Meeting her eyes, "whom do you think? I understand her better now, but I can't break confidence so I have to pretend like I don't know things."

Marg rested her hand on his, "I'd keep it to myself. Regina will open up eventually, but if you bring up things that you know without her telling you, it'll only cause her to push you away."

Robin patted her hand, "thanks. I'm not sure that I'd be able to bring it up anyway. I can't imagine the look on her face."

Marg smiled, "you like her more than you admit." Blushing he admitted, "as much as I've tried to ignore it, I dare say I do."

Marg let her smile linger, "I'm happy for you. Just take things slow and after the display I heard about, I'm sure you'll have time."

"Emma told you?" Marg laughed, "too easy not to. Regina hasn't slammed a door in anyone's face in quite some time."

Robin pried, "When was the last time?" Smirking, she stood, "the last time was with Daniel. He pissed her off constantly, so don't worry. She'll get over it."

Unable to stop, he smiled to himself, "hopefully I don't get hit next time." Marg laughed more than was meant, "I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Really? She'd hit me?" Concerned, he was starting to question his ability to dismiss such an act.

Standing in the doorway she turned, "you may not believe this, but if Regina lashes out physically to those she really cares about."

"Seems like a twisted logic to me." "I know, but Regina is a passionate person and I've had my fair share of her lashes. Trust me, as much as she pretends not to have feelings, she does."

Robin pondered that, nodded and bid her a farewell. Robin had a lot on his mind and a lot of it surrounded what Henry had revealed.

He'd pilled things about Regina and her mother that was sure to be kept from him. His ethics were what he clung to.

No intention to break his professional standards for a woman he cared for. It was hard to not want to discuss it, but it wasn't his place.

If he was meant to know, she'd tell him. It did cause him to look at her differently. He saw now that it wasn't about Daniel.

The sadness he saw underneath and her solitude that she clung to. Regina wasn't some heartbroken woman over a man like he'd thought

Sure, it played a part but her mother seemed to be the major cause of her pain and anger. Frustrated with himself for dwelling over things he couldn't control, he dug back into his work.

If he was going to get home before midnight, he needed to get back to work.


	17. Seventeen

**17- Seventeen**

Regina prepared dinner while Henry sat at the kitchen island doing his homework. Henry wrote in a notebook and seemed lost in it.

Regina asked, "What's that?" Henry shrugged, "Robin gave it to me." Pausing, she turned to look at her son.

"Is it a journal?" Henry nodded, "I have to write in it but he doesn't read it. It's just for me."

Relaxing, Regina returned to her task as the doorbell rang through the house. "Will you get that?"

Henry hopped off the stood and hurried to the door. Regina quickly peaked inside his notebook to find drawings instead of writing.

Disappointed, she placed the notebook back and turned her back to finish the vegetables.

Emma and Killian strode in and said their hello's and Henry rushed Killian to his room. "Hey."

Regina gave a nod, "that didn't take long." Emma laughed, "no doubt. Boys always want to get away from us."

Emma washed her hands and helped Regina with dinner while they began to discuss Henry.

"Henry is acting strange." Emma looked at Regina for confirmation but her face remained plain.

"I think there's more to it than that. I'm a little afraid of what might come up in his therapy sessions."

Emma asked, "you don't think he'll talk about your mom. Do you?" Regina tensed, "let's hope not. Robin doesn't need to know about that. I'd like to keep that to myself. Not to mention my mistakes."

Emma understood, "I know. If he's going to be staying here, you can't leave him in the dark forever."

Regina stopped and turned to face her. "I know. I just…he seems so sweet and I can't bare him getting hurt by her."

Her eyes shown fear and Emma drew her into a hug, "I know. Come on. Let's finish and we can talk about Henry and what consequences to give."

Regina nodded, "set the table." Emma gathered the napkins and silverware and disappeared into the dining room.

Regina took a deep breath and tried to not think of the terror that her mother could inflict on Robin.

Shaking her fears from her mind, she joined Emma in the dining room to set the serving dishes on the table.

Robin's mind wouldn't stop and he was unable to stop thinking about what Henry had exposed.

The history of the town, Regina and her mother made much sense to him now. A woman who was once admired and loved was now a distant memory.

Cora sounded like a well-respected Woman who had power over everyone and wasn't afraid to use it. Even now, incarcerated she held the same amount of power over this town.

Henry's involvement was somehow avoided and it was important that it stay that way. As his relationship with his grandmother was a nonexistent one.

Cora. Robin didn't like the name. It sounded like shattered glass. A name that caused uneasiness and heartache.

Regina seemed to be hiding things but he assumed it was her broken heart. His assumption was right but very wrong.

Robin always thought that the reason she was distant and cold was due to her break up with Daniel.

Although Daniel played an intricate part, there were other reasons underneath it all.

Sitting in his office with piles of papers and cases, he desperately wanted to be done with it all.

Every time he tried to get involved in his work, his mind would wander and he would be even more confused.

How could he not be? He just heard dark history about the woman he was developing feelings for. Regina was full of intrigue and mystery

Not much else could be present in his thoughts.

Giving up on his work, he gathered himself and decided to call it a night. He'd stayed much later than he'd anticipated.

The breeze outside was enough to cool his thoughts for a moment. The cold air cleared his foggy thoughts.

His car sat in the parking lot, but a walk home was what he needed. So, he locked his briefcase in the trunk of his car and began to walk.

As he strolled through the streets and observed the houses of the people he'd met, he couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

He heard a car door close and turned to see a black sedan with blacked out windows parked on the street.

Robin tucked his hands in his pockets and walked forward trying to ignore the car. Quickly his mind wandered and he was lost again.

As he turned down his street, he saw the light on outside of his house. He knew that John would have put Roland to bed and fallen asleep himself.

As he approached his home, he stopped to see Regina sitting on her porch steps. "Regina?"

Looking up at him, she smiled, "late night walk?" He joined her on the steps, "I just got off work. Catching up is proving difficult."

"Leroy has a way of burying new employees in work. I wouldn't play into it. Take your time."

Robin nodded, "I'll take that under advisement." Regina turned to look at him with an odd expression on her face.

Robin asked, "what? Do I have something on my face?" Regina shook her head, "No, you just seem…different. Are you alright?"

He shrugged, "Just tired, I guess." Regina wasn't convinced, "I see." Robin felt awkward knowing so much and being able to say so little.

"Did your session with Henry go alright?" Robin tensed, "I explained to him that he can speak with me in privacy. I gave him a notebook to write in. He seemed receptive but I'm not sure that he knows that I'm trying to help."

"What do you mean?" Robin explained, "I think he believes that I want to be nosy, rather than helpful. Kids are so conditioned to believe that grownups are against them. So, I suppose he is just doing what he's told."

Regina sighed, "you don't have to speak so formal to me. No one else is around to hear you."

Robin wanted to talk to her like normal but couldn't shake his thoughts, "I'm sorry. I'm just not myself at the moment."

Regina tried to get him to look at her to no avail, "I gathered. I'm not under the illusion that it's not my fault."

Robin turned to look at her but this time she avoided his gaze, "It isn't you, Regina." Regina turned to meet his gaze with pursed lips, "you can't even look at me. You might want to try to lie better."

Regina stood and Robin quickly followed as she walked inside and shut the door. The only thing Robin was thinking; was at least she didn't slam it this time.

Frustrated, he ignored his desire to explain his shift in attitude and went home. The day weighed on him and all he wanted was to close his eyes and to let his mind be clear.

Mary Margaret walked into Regina's office after work the next day to see her eating a salad and working.

"Working lunch?" Regina looked up in surprise, "I didn't feel like going out and I'm not working."

"Oh?" Regina gestured for her to sit, "I'm doing research on my mother." Marg seemed confused, "research? For what?"

Regina sighed, "I think Henry may have said something to Robin about her." The expression on Marg's face told her everything she suspected.

"He did. What?" Marg took a breath and said, "I don't know. I know that something was said and I know that he knows something. Henry spent almost two hours talking to him. I can only imagine what was said."

Regina covered her mouth with her hands and was panicking. "Oh god, I don't know what to do. No wonder he was acting so weird."

"Who?" Marg wondered. "Robin, I was on the porch last night went he was going home. He stopped by and was acting formal and just not himself."

Marg asked, "Do you think he knows everything?" Regina shook her head, "no. If he did, he wouldn't have talked to me."

"Regina, Henry doesn't know about that, does he?" Pausing, she closed her eyes, "he knows."

Marg looked sympathetic, "I'm so sorry. I doubt he'd say anything to hurt you. Even if he didn't want Robin around."

Regina nodded, "I know. I just don't know how much Robin knows about my mother. She ruins everything that's important to me."

Marg reached her hand over and held hers, "Not everything." "I can't let myself feel anything with him. I can't go through this again."

Marg asked, "You already feel things, don't you?" Regina gave knowing look, "what do you think?"

"Regina, you can be happy. You just have to tread lightly and be careful." Regina pulled her hand away, "I can't get him involved in my mother's stupid game. I won't."

Marg understood, "I get it. Don't you think that he should be able to decide?" Regina huffed, "If he finds out about my past, there won't even be a decision to make. He's honorable and I'm a liar."

"You are not a liar. You made mistakes. That doesn't make you a bad person. Come on, Regina."

"Nothing you say, will change what I did. My father was everything to me and I…" Marg stood, "Stop it. Your father forgave you, so will Robin."

Regina was fearful, "I can't ask that of him."

Marg sighed, "So, you'll keep him at a distance and pine over him because you're afraid?"

Regina didn't know what to say, "I don't know. I…God, why is this so hard?" Marg smiled, "love's never easy."

Regina scoffed, "I didn't say that I loved him. I barely know him." Marg nodded, "yes. You barely know him. That doesn't mean that you don't have strong feelings for him."

Feeling backed into a corner, Regina stood and turned to gaze out the window, "If it were you and David could be in danger, would you involve him?"

Marg thought, "If I loved him enough, yes." Regina turned to see the expression on her face, "really?"

Marg stood by her, "I would, but this isn't about David and I. Regina, this is about you letting him in. I know it's hard, and you've been alone a long time. He really likes you."

Regina turned to avoid her gaze, "Soon enough, when he finds out that I was responsible for someone's death, it'll change."

Marg put her arm around Regina's waist, "That was a long time ago, and you aren't the same person."

"My mother never lets me forget it. I can't escape her." Marg leaned her head on her shoulder, "No matter what, I'm here for you."

Regina leaned in and let her comfort warm her. Regina needed a friend and although estranged, Marg was one.

Robin arrived home from work to find a note from John, they'd gone to Granny's for dinner.

Just like him to miss out on another friendly dinner with John's friends. Robin was exhausted mentally and physically.

Instead, he sat on the couch and sifted through the contents on the table.

The mail was piled with bills and magazines and a blank envelop was amongst them.

Robin picked it up and opened the envelope to see sentences printed neatly. The handwriting was distinct and like none he'd seen before.

The note read:

 _Secrets lie in every soul; they pilfer and they kill._

 _The killing comes when the innocent is tainted._

 _Innocent or Guilty? You decide_

 _What secret is Regina Mills hiding?_

Robin felt a chill run down his spine and an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Who would send a note like this?

Regina had a secret? What secret? Killing? Could Regina have killed someone? The woman he knew couldn't be capable of that. Could she?


	18. Eighteen

**18- Eighteen**

 **A/N: Today is Robin and Regina's first kiss anniversary. Their kiss was 3 years ago today, April 20** **th** **. I'm a huge Outlaw Queen fan. I always will be. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

Henry arrived at Robin's office for his weekly meeting required by Leroy. Robin was sitting at the desk with a book in hand.

Henry stood there and witnessed how involved Robin seemed to be in the book. The title was something he couldn't quite read. He stepped inside.

"What are you reading?" Robin looked up, "Henry. It's a book about climate change." Henry scrunched his nose in disgust, "sounds boring."

Robin chuckled, "I suppose to a boy your age, it would be. For me, I enjoy reading about the world. Let's sit and talk. Shall we?" They closed the door and settled in the corner of the room.

The chairs were set up the same with a table to the side. Henry sat and watched Robin place his book next to him along with his notebook.

Henry pulled out his notebook and flashed the entries quickly to prove that he'd done the required writing.

"I wrote some stuff like you said." Robin crossed his legs and settled, "I'll note that down for Leroy. He'll be happy that you've chosen to cooperate."

Henry shrugged, "I don't really know what to write sometimes. I just wrote what I was doing each day and how I felt. It seems weird to write it down. I don't know how girls do it."

Robin laughed, "Women aren't the only ones to keep journals. I've kept one since I was a young lad."

Henry was curious, "really? Why?" "It helps to get your thoughts out and I liked to keep track of what I was doing as I grew up."

"Wow. I guess I didn't think about it." Robin smiled and then asked, "do you feel like sharing your entries?"

Pensive, Henry gazed at him, "I don't think so. I'd rather keep it." Robin gave a nod, "do you feel like talking? It's been a week since our last session. You spoke at great lengths last time."

Henry sat back, "There isn't really anything other than what I told you." So, Robin stated, "alright. If you don't want to talk, you can pick a book. I'll just sit here and read."

Shrugging, Henry stood and approached the shelf and soon picked out a book. He chose _Knights of the Round Table_ and settled into his chair.

The room became silent and Henry expected Robin to interrupt him. He peaked out from his book several times.

To his relief, Robin didn't bother him and kept his word. If he didn't feel like talking, they wouldn't talk.

.~.

Mary Margaret sat in the lounge at lunch waiting for Emma to join her. The room was empty to her relief.

When Emma arrived, Marg became nervous. "What did you want to talk about?" Marg stated, "Henry."

Emma was intrigued, "What about him?" Marg started, "It seems that Henry opened up to Robin in therapy last week."

Emma nodded, "I know. Regina told me. She thinks that he knows about her mom." Marg nodded, "I think so too. Ever since, he's been avoiding everyone. Even me."

"Really, why would he avoid you?" Marg seemed sad, "I don't know. I don't know what Henry said. I just want to figure out this mess."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting. He's probably just busy with work." Marg agreed that it could be a possibility, but had her doubts.

"He could be, but normally he eats lunch with me or walks me to my car. All week he stays late and he walks home. I can't seem to get a moment alone with him."

Emma continued to eat and shrugged, "why don't you just ask him?" Marg rolled her eyes, "I can't do that."

"Is he avoiding Regina too?" Marg nodded, "I think so. The last time I spoke with her, she hadn't talked to him. It's been since Henry's first session. Which is why I suspect he knows about Cora."

Emma sighed, "Someone needs to talk to him before he assumes what isn't true." Marg wanted desperately to know.

"Let's go see if he's in his office." Emma whined, "I'm not done." Marg stood and held out a hand, "get up."

Defeated, Emma discarded the rest of her salad and they made their way done the hall.

Reaching the office, Marg saw Robin chewing on a sandwich and eating a sandwich. "Hey Robin."

Robin looked up and put his book aside, "Ms. Blanchard, Sherriff Swan, how can I help you?"

The women looked at each other and exchanged awkward glances. Marg leaned against the door frame, "Robin, is everything alright? All week you've seemed a bit off."

Robin adjusted in his seat, "I've just been busy with work, I suppose." The tension in his body language told a different story.

Marg stated, "Emma, I'll see you when I get off work?" Emma took the hint and excused herself.

Marg sat, "Robin, are you sure you're alright? It's just me." Robin dropped the formality and admitted, "no. I'm not."

"Is this about Henry?" Robin became nervous and stood to close the door. "If I confide in you, will it say between us?"

Marg said, "of course." Robin sat and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Marg read the note, "Where did you get this?" The nerves took over her body and she looked at him in fear.

"The night I met with Henry, this note came in the mail. I don't know who sent it. Do you know what they are talking about?"

Marg avoided his eyes causing him to become suspicious. "Mary Margaret, you can tell me. Should I be wary of Regina? What does that note mean?"

Marg handed him back the paper, "I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that she isn't a bad person. Regina has made mistakes."

Robin asked, "what kind of mistakes? This implies murder." Marg sighed, "Robin, please. You can't believe what you read."

Tension rose, "what should I believe? Who wrote this?" Marg confessed, "I can only guess. I think it came from Cora."

Robin scoffed, "Regina's mother? How could she send a note from prison?" Marg explained, "she has people who work for her. You don't want to get involved. Trust me."

Robin sat back, "I am involved now. Don't you think?" Marg covered her face with her hands and drifted her fingers through her short locks.

"You'd have to talk to Regina about this. Don't write her off." Robin admitted, "I love her."

Marg covered her mouth, "Oh Robin. Then, you have to talk to her."

Marg feared for Robin and what could happen to him just by association to Regina.

.~.

Regina walked out of the office about to lock up when she spotted Robin approaching her. "Regina, can I speak with you?"

Sensing something off, she asked, "Is everything alright?" Robin put his hands in his jacket pockets and simply said, "no. It's not."

Opening the door, she waved him in and followed behind him. Robin stood awkwardly when she turned to face him.

Regina didn't know what to say to him after him avoiding her all week, "What is this about?" Robin faced her, "I wanted to discuss Henry."

Regina placed her jacket and purse on the rack and offered him a seat. "What about him? Did something happen in your session?"

Robin started, "Can I ask about your mother?" Off guard, Regina asked, "my mother?"

Swallowing the bile in her throat she watched him fidget. Suddenly, Regina felt like escaping this room.

Robin met her gaze, "I'm not supposed to discuss things that students bring up in sessions. However, it seems that I've become involved in something."

Clasping her hands together and straightening out her skirt, she didn't know how to respond.

Could her mother have started already? "I'm not sure that I understand what you are talking about?"

Robin blinked, "Regina. I need to show you something." The hairs on the back of her neck began to raise.

When he took out the small paper and held it out, she couldn't bring herself to take it. "What's this?"

Robin gestured for her to take it, "I received this in the mail last week. I didn't know what to do with it."

Regina apprehensively took the paper and opened it to reveal her mother's handwriting. Shock appeared on her face and guilt read clearly.

Closing her eyes, she set her jaw and let out a breath. "Robin. I…" He asked, "Can you explain this to me?"

Regina stood and walked to the window staring out to compose her jittery hands. How was she going to explain this to him?

"My mother was always a cold woman and she wanted what was best for me, even if it wasn't what I wanted."

Robin walked to her and stood listening to her story. Regina glanced at him and continued, "The story you heard about Daniel was just one aspect of my mother's control."

Taking a breath, she crossed her arms, "my mother's control continued even after she was arrested. Five years ago, I was seeing someone, his name was Graham."

Saying his name gave Regina indigestion and an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. "What happened to him?"

Regina's eyes filled with tears and Robin sensed her fear, "I…" Robin reached and rested his hand gently on her arm, "You can tell me."

Allowing him to comfort her, she waited until his hand pulled from her. Regina sighed, "It was brief and I wasn't really serious about him. My mother found out about us and terrorized him."

"What do you mean terrorized?" Robin looked a bit scared. "At first it was notes like that. Small things that planted doubt and made me look bad. Then, when I refused to stop seeing him, she got him fired."

Robin tensed, "should I be worried?" Regina ignored the question, "he was the Sherriff at the time, and I was defiant. I didn't care what she wanted. After he was fired, I saw him again a few months later."

Regina paused to gather her shaky voice, "I saw him out of spite and she continued to demonstrate her power. It wasn't until he'd gone missing that I took her seriously."

Tears now began to fall freely and Robin felt his resolve cracking. "Regina. What exactly happened to him?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know. I never saw him again. I'm responsible for his death. I heard a year after he'd gone missing that his funeral was in Boston. I couldn't bring myself to find out."

Robin sat on the sofa and felt his gut clench, "So, this letter is a warning." Regina wiped her tears and joined him, sitting.

"I think so. I'm sorry that I've gotten you involved in this." Robin watched her and saw her tears slipping out.

His feelings for her were too much for him to ignore. He reached for her and hugged her to his side.

"Why has she treated you this way? How is this best for you?" Regina nervously played with the ring on her finger, "my mother's reasoning has eluded me. I'll never know what is in her mind."

Robin admitted, "I won't lie. I'm not thrilled that I'm in danger." Regina grabbed his hand, "I won't make the same mistake. I won't let her hurt you."

He asked, "how can you ensure that?" Regina looked down and said, "I just have to stay away from you."

Robin looked at her eyes and could tell that she was in pain, "Regina, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I kept seeing Graham and he's dead. I won't do the same to you. I won't be responsible for something happening to you."

Regina stood and opened the office door, "If you leave this office and never talk to me again, you'll live. Cora will stop at nothing to make sure I won't see you."

Robin walked towards the door and stood in front of her, meeting her gaze. "You'd do that? You'd stop talking to me just to appease your mother?"

Regina nodded, "I'm not doing it just to appease her. I'm doing it to save your life." Robin felt overwhelmed with fear and sadness.

"I don't know if I can let you go. I care for you. Your mother can't do this." Regina sighed, "Robin, please." He stepped to her and took her face in his hands, he gazed into her eyes.

Regina let tears slide down her cheeks as his lips met hers softly. Sweetly, he moved his lips against hers.

He wondered if this was what he wanted. His feelings for her were growing and he was confused by this situation.

Regina wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with enthusiasm knowing that she'd have to let him walk out of her office.

After several moments lost in one another, Regina broke the kiss, "We can't do this." Hands rested on his chest, she kept him at a distance.

Robin rested his forehead to hers, "Regina, I'm falling for you." Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "you can't."

He lifted his head to meet her gaze, "What are we going to do?" Regina tried to slip out of his grip, but Robin pulled her closer.

"Stop." Robin shook his head, "don't push me away." Desperate, she said, "I won't let you get hurt."

Regina stepped back with tears in her eyes, "you have to go." Robin took the door handle from her and shut the door.

Closing her eyes, she shook her, "stop." Robin stated, "no." Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers stunning her.

Regina was entranced as her lips parted to let him in. The kiss was soft and simple but enough to arouse.

His breathing was already hitched and his mouth demanding taking her breath away. Hands gripping and exploring, sense was lost.

Her body loosened as his lips manipulated hers open to taste. This felt wrong and yet, he couldn't help himself.

He took steps until her back rested against the edge of the desk, and he was devouring her. Regina knew that she should stop. The longer she let this go on the harder it would be to say goodbye.

Cora would find out somehow, but his hands were gripping her hips and it had been such a long time since a man touched her.

Robin let his hands travel from her hips up her waist and fingers trailing until they were tangled in her hair.

It was becoming difficult to breathe so he separated their lips and closed his mouth over the nape of her neck.

Regina sighed as she felt the coil tighten in her abdomen. Robin smiled as she moaned lightly near his ear.

He released her skin and moved to gaze at her, letting his fingers unbutton her blouse. As if for permission he watched her.

Soon the blouse was being untucked and shimmied down her arms and Regina pushed his jacket from him.

He leaned in and captured her mouth again not able to help himself. She as so beautiful and it was easy to get lost in her.

Her fingers moved skillfully pulling his shirt up and over his frame. As she did, her tongue slid along his collarbone tasting his skin.

Her touch ignited a fire in him and he picked her up and slid his hands up her skirt pulling it up to her waist.

He slid between her thighs and took her mouth in a fierce kiss. He wanted more so he pushed his pelvis into her.

Regina responded by wrapping her legs around his body and pressing her chest against him.

Their mouths never left and they were engulfed in this journey together. Without warning his fingers forced her skirt down her hips and nipped at her skin.

Regina rested her hands behind her on the desk and leaned in pressing her core to his. "You're so sexy, Regina."

It was but a whisper against her lips and he took her in a scorching kiss. Reaching for his belt, she hastily undid the buckle and buttons.

Robin aided in her desperate attempt to uncover him. Every touch and every movement of his mouth had her wanting more.

There was a craving that she hadn't allowed herself to want before. Her mind was empty and hands were coveting.

Slipping the fabric from his hips he pulled the last garment from her bottom half and pulled her to him until there was no space between them.

Unapologetic, he surged into her and she cried out in pure pleasure. He surprised her by sliding his hands underneath her and hoisting her up onto his hips.

She gasped as he took her weight and began to walk towards the couch. The short distance gave her freedom to taste the skin of his neck.

Robin sat and pulled her urgently to him guiding her up and then down comfortably creating a rhythm.

Her nails nipped his skin and he allowed himself to get lost in her. Here they were engaged in an act that was sinful.

Tangled in one another, they urgently touched until there was nothing more to take. This act would come back to haunt them.

For now, all that mattered was them and their burst of sinfully delicious lust for one another.

Later, they'd worry about the separation that was inevitable.


	19. Author's Note

Hi there. I stopped writing this months ago. I've gotten several requests to finish it.

It's been awhile. So, I'll edit and do it if you all want me to.

If you want to see this story, please leave me a comment.

Ruth Anne


	20. Plan

Thank you all for your responses. I received several responses in favor from various websites. I've started to edit and get this story back on track. I'll be posting more chapters very soon. I hope you all have a great weekend. 😊

Ruth Anne


	21. Nineteen

19-Nineteen

 **A/N: Hi there, I know that it's been a long time since I've updated. I apologize for my hiatus. Enjoy this chapter and glad that I'm back. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. -RG**

Regina trembled as Robin pulled from her frame, feeling sated and sweaty. Suddenly, she wasn't sure how to respond to what had just happened.

Fear crept in to her as she thought of what her mother could do if she was caught in such a state.

Robin must've picked up on it because he asked, "what is it?" Placing his hand gently against her cheek, her eyes wavered. They'd just given into physical desire and yet, he was gentle with her.

"This was…" Robin's eyes softened and kissed her lips lightly, "amazing," he finished. Seeing the sincerity in his face and the love behind them, she wanted to cry.

"A mistake, Robin." Dropping his hand from her, he frowned. Feeling rejected and inadequate, he suddenly was embarrassed of his naked form.

Regina reached down and picked up her skirt, pulled it over her body and crossed her arms in defense. "It didn't feel like a mistake."

He avoided her eyes and stood to pull his garments back up his body and buttoned his pants. Quickly, adding his shirt and jacket, he shuffled around to grab her clothes and hand them to her.

Regina looked full of guilt as she slipped her panties back on followed by her skirt. Robin handed her the bra that he'd recently discarded with his teeth.

A faint blush crept up his cheeks as he remembered the sound she made upon the clasp opening. Only, now he felt dirty somehow for doing so.

Her shirt was slipped over her shoulders and buttoned, as he adjusted his shoes and tied the laces.

The silence in the room was unbearable but he didn't want to say anything, and Regina was too much of a coward.

Apprehensively, she slipped a glance toward him, but his eyes weren't on her. He looked down at his task and she slipped her heels on.

He stood first, and she followed him toward the door. At first glance, her cheeks were still flushed, hair mussed and neck turning colors from his love bites.

His back was stinging from her nails biting into flesh, only when he looked at her, she looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you do something you didn't want to do." His words were sincere, and she saw the honesty underneath. The look he gave her now, was one of uncertainty and apologetic.

"Robin, you didn't make me do anything. I just can't do this." Her hands gestured from herself to him before dropping to her side.

"Tell me why, please" His words were pleading but her heart was tugging and tearing. "It's dangerous, I won't put you at risk. You have no idea what my mother is capable of."

"I'm not scared of her, Regina. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Regina crossed her arms, "that's what I thought about Graham, he was the sheriff for God's sake. If he couldn't protect himself, what makes you think you can?"

He knew she was right about that, but he couldn't help himself from wanting to prove her wrong. This was the first time she'd let her defenses down and, he was determined not to let herself cower away now.

"So, you expect me to walk out of this door and be done with this? Can you do that? Can you walk about after what's happened between us?"

Regina blushed, but looked away before she could fall prey to his convincing logic. "I never said that it would be easy to do it, but yes."

Robin scoffed, "I can't do that, I don't want to. I feared getting close to you because I know what it's like to lose someone. Only, you're right here and I'm losing you."

Her eyes filled with tears, "you don't really want to be with me." His hand reached for hers, but she slid her hands from his grasp.

"You don't know what I want." It was true, she had no idea what was in his mind or his heart. Things progressing this fast wasn't in her plan nor was it an idea that she could cling to.

Robin said, "if you're mother wasn't in the picture, would you still run away?" Regina's eyes met his, "I'm not running."

Rolling his eyes, he corrected, "fine, would you give up so easily?" Unsure, she shrugged her shoulder, "honestly, I don't know. I suppose not."

He took a tentative step forward, "then, let's pretend that she's not here. I can see you privately. We don't have to be seen together."

Regina bit her lip, "are you talking about an affair? Robin, that's hardly the example I want my son to see."

Shaking his head, he continued, "he doesn't have to know. I wouldn't want Henry to deal with more on his plate."

Heat crept up her neck as she felt anger spilling over, "I can't put him through anything else. I'm trying to shield him from anything that could harm him. This is compromising that. How can you ask me to put him at risk? You at risk?"

Understanding her view point, he sighed, "I understand. I suppose that I may have rushed into something that I wasn't prepared to happen. I apologize."

Regina nodded, as he reached for the door. He looked back at her and behind her to the office that was now tainted for him.

"Can I at least walk you to your car?" Regina looked down, "I don't think that's best." Her eyes darted from his, "we may be seen."

Robin slumped his shoulders in defeat, "then, I bid you farewell, Regina Mills." One last time, he placed his lips on hers just barely.

Then, he turned and walked out the door leaving Regina behind ash she'd asked. The turmoil he felt in his heart filled him as he walked out into the cold air.

When Regina was sure that he'd gone, she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the sobs that escaped. Tears spilled from her eyes and she collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sorrow.

.~.

As if things weren't hard enough, Robin was faced with Marg the next morning. He'd gotten no more than an hour of sleep, if that. His face was pale, and he hoped a shower would wake him up.

Pouring coffee into a large mug, she turned the corner with a bright smile, "morning, Robin." With an almost grunt, he acknowledged her with no more than a nod.

"Are you alright?" Finally turning toward, her, she gasped at the look on his face. Dark circles under his eyes, deep grooves between his brows, and a permanent frown.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I've been rude. How are you?" Marg's eyes continued to gaze at him in surprise, "I'm okay, Robin what happened?"

Unable to speak of it, he shrugged, "just a long night. I'll be fine once this kicks in." Holding his mug, up she nodded.

"Have a good day, Robin. I'll see you at lunch?" "Sure," he quipped and walked out of the room.

Making his way to his office, he avoided eye contact with anyone and dreaded the meeting he was about to have with two catty little girls.

Standing out of the door, they stood facing away from one another with arms crossed. "Ladies, come in."

Setting his bag aside, he gestured toward the chairs and they took their seats. "Now, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Rachel and Suzanne nodded, he sat down as the third party and said, "alright, Rachel we left off with you explaining why you feel the need to write obscenities about Suzanne in the girl's locker room."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I know that I shouldn't have written them. I'm sorry." Suzanne shrugged and averted her eyes.

Robin directed the conversation, "Suzanne, what is your vocal response that." She scoffed, "I'm not able to accept your apology. You made up rumors about me now the whole school things that I have an STD. How is that okay?"

Rachel looked guilty, "I went overboard. I admit it. I told them I made it up." Suzanne scoffed, "why do they still call me sicky Suzy?"

Rachel giggled, "It was funny." Robin interjected, "let's stop there. Rachel has apologized and Suzanne you can't accept. I can understand that. Now, I want you to grab your notebooks. Write out your apology and Suzanne, I want you to write a polite statement about how that makes you feel."

Taking gulps of coffee, he tried to let the caffeine take hold of his veins, only it wasn't working quite like he'd hoped.

Exhausted mentally, he wrote the girls a note to return to class and instructed them to return a week later. Having to intervene catty behavior wasn't his idea of fun.

Luckily, he decided to slip out of the office for an early lunch. Caring not about how he was standing up Marg. It wasn't in his plans to be chatted up about his appearance and demeanor.

Instead, he walked to Granny's to grab a burger thinking it would make him feel better. The moment he walked into the diner, he wanted to leave.

Regina and Emma were sitting at a table just inside and he made eye contact with her. The guilt and embarrassment touched her eyes and he instantly shifted his gaze away.

Walking up to the counter, he ordered his burger to go and sat at the stool. With as much willpower as he could muster, he kept his back to her.

Every inch of his skin was pleading for him to look in her direction, to go to her and say something.

Flashes of their night together began to take form in his mind. Her mouth open on a sigh, nails digging into his flesh, and the way she clung to him.

Shaking his head, he tried not to let his feelings take him down the worm hole further. His chest felt tight and an ache radiated behind his eyes.

Granny held out the paper bag and he took it, "thank you." Turning around he kept his eyes down to avoid another awkward moment.

He kept his eyes on his shoes and walked out of the diner and toward the trees. He didn't want to have his lunch with Marg or with anyone else.

The clarity of the forest would be a good place to fill his belly and empty his mind.

.~.

Emma saw her reaction to Robin walking into the diner and her quick aversion to his face. "What was that all about?"

Regina shrugged, "what?" Pressing, she said, "I thought you and Robin were on speaking terms?"

The look on her face shown Emma that there was something she wasn't saying. "Tell me."

Regina blushed, "I…" She put a piece of hair behind her ear and absently pressed her fingers to the turtle neck she was wearing.

The marks he'd left weren't easy to hide, that morning she looked in the mirror and instantly was brought to tears.

Now, sitting at the table, she wasn't prepared to discuss it. "It doesn't matter." Regina put another bite in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Did you sleep with him?" Eyes flashed up in shock, "what?" Emma smirked, "you did. How was it?"

Regina turned a deep shade of red and the tears formed in her eyes, she cleared her throat. "It was a mistake."

Emma furrowed her brows, "what happened?" Regina shook her head in disbelief, "he got a not in the mail, from her."

"Are you kidding me?" Regina sighed, "no, I can't believe that I let it happen. It was stupid, and I let my guard down. If she finds out…"

Emma placed her hand over her shaking one, "it's going to alright. When did he get the note?"

Breathing deeply, she said, "yesterday. It's starting. I told him to go, that I can't see him anymore."

Emma frowned, "I'm sorry. That must've been awful, how did he take it?" Tears slipped down her cheeks, "I hurt him. I know that I did."

"You were doing what you felt was right." Regina dropped her fork, "I did what was easy. I gave into my mother because she has a hold on me. I couldn't let him fall prey to her. It's not fair."

Emma looked at the look on her face. The heartbreak was apparent, and she'd hurt a man that she had feelings for. "You're protecting him. He has to understand that."

Regina scoffed, "that's the worst thing, he's taking it better than I would. I would've been livid and lashed out. He was a perfect gentleman, and I still let him walk out the door."

Silence fell, and she let a few more tears fall before she picked up her fork and willed herself to eat.

Starving herself was only going to add to the ugly pit in her stomach. Robin's face as he walked out of the diner stuck in her mind the rest of the day.

As Regina walked into her office, she looked around the room and frowned. Sitting at her desk, her eyes focused on the very spot that her bare ass had rested when he'd collided with her.

The heat in her core began to pulse as she remembered the feel of his hands as he hoisted her up against him. His strong grip and the smell of forest green aftershave.

Her eyes closed as she remembered his stubble grazing her skin and his lips locked on hers. The knock at the door jarred her form her transitive thoughts.

A man in a black suit stood at the door, "Regina Mills?" Her breath caught in her throat, "yes."

The man strode toward her with a manila envelope and handed it to her, "I have a delivery from inmate 2237. There will be a hearing on Tuesday next week. Your attendance is strongly advised."

Regina's had shaken as she took the envelope and nodded. The man turned and walked out of the room.

Opening the tab, she pulled out the single piece of paper scribbled with her mother's handwriting.

 _Regina, dear,_

 _I have a hearing coming up and would like your help. They need character witnesses for my upcoming second trial._

 _I trust that I can count on you if you want to keep the man who has stolen your heart. That thief has no right to you._

 _However, I'm willing to overlook such things, if you attend and help with my acquittal._

 _See you soon, darling._

 _Mother._

Regina threw the folder and its contents in the garbage and felt her throat tighten. There was no way she was going to help her.

Robin and she weren't together, and she was determined to keep him out of any mess that he could get entangled with.

Settling back at her desk, she ignored her thoughts and pushed Robin to the back of her mind. Getting to work, she tried her hardest to forget the request her mother asked for.

Several minutes later, another knock came from the door and she looked up at familiar eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Robin stood with his hands tucked in his jacket pockets. "I saw some strange man walking this way. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He stood in the doorway unwilling to take a step inside, fearing breaking another boundary limit she undoubtedly had set.

Relaxing, she glanced at the trash where the folder laid in, "I'm fine. It was a delivery from my mother."

Robin tensed, "What is it?" Regina sighed, "A letter and a request." He could tell she was avoiding his eyes and the desk was a barrier between them.

Scratching the back of his neck, he asked, "should I even ask?" Regina stood and walked to the trashcan, pulled the paper up and handed it to him.

Her arms crossed defensively around her, but she desperately wanted him close. He read the words and held the paper back out to her.

"A thief?" She shrugged, "my mother loves her nicknames. Listen, I'm not planning on getting you involved in this."

"I'd say it's about ten steps past that. She knows." She nodded, "I know but I'm not planning on attending this hearing of hers."

Losing his resolve, he said, "if you don't, you're putting me in danger. I thought you wanted to avoid that."

Her eyes met his, "Robin…" He shook his head, "I understand. It's your business. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I'll keep my promise."

Turning toward the door, she reached out and grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry." He looked at her, "me too."

He grazed her cheek with the thumb of his hand and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. A tear slid down her cheek as he walked out the door.


	22. Twenty

20

Regina hadn't been able to avoid her feelings for long, though avoiding Robin seemed easy enough. Despite their short encounters as they left the house or returned home, there was little said.

Next door neighbors couldn't exactly avoid each other forever, the drawback of almost sharing a driveway aped a few awkward waves. A few words spoken, good night, good morning, but nothing of substance.

Henry began to spend a little time with Roland and John in the evenings, but Regina had no intention of joining in their fun.

Emma had tried to keep her distracted by eating lunches in her office or taking her to the Rabbit Hole at night.

A little alcohol couldn't hurt anyone. A shot of whiskey to calm the nerves, wine to relax, and the rare indulgent in a fruity ridiculous drink with an umbrella.

The distraction was appreciated, and Mary Margaret tagged along on Friday to blow off steam from her busy work week.

Unspoken stress about the hearing coming up for her mother and her fight with Robin were in their space. Though, neither wanted to dampen their evenings and decided better not rock the boat.

Mary Margaret seemed to be getting closer to Regina, she asked, "I know we joked about it before, but maybe some time, we can go to the vault and have a talk?"

Agreeing, she said, "I think that can be arranged. Let me get through the hearing and we'll revisit it."

It felt good to start making plans that didn't involve staying at home self-loathing, depressed and isolated.

The city ordinance officially was singed and passed, and the town was grateful for Regina's ability to change parking issues that had been long overdue.

It had only been two days, but she'd been approached by many at Granny's, Gold's pawn shop, and even at the market.

It was strange to be approached with compliments rather than complaints. Not that she wasn't willing to hear concerns or requests. It just felt a lot better to be rewarded emotionally for something she did in the town.

Elections would be coming up soon, she wanted to keep her job. Running against August W. Booth shouldn't be too hard

He'd been originally from Storybrooke but moved to Boston three years ago to finish school. He'd snagged a public office position and worked his butt off to establish his public presence.

Now, he wanted to bring his wife and son and settle down as Mayor. Luckily, she didn't harbor any ill will against him.

If anything, she was happy to see him return. They'd been good acquittances and it would be good to see a familiar face.

So, for now, she tried to make small changes that would give her position light. Parking was the first step. The next would be paid time off. Storybrooke was small but there wasn't a lot of vacation time.

She wanted to change that in all work places that she could. Succeeding only in the school district, she wanted to branch out to city employees, retail, and eventually Granny's.

It wasn't easy with the amount of people sharing shifts and money allocated to running businesses.

Regina devised a business plan, but it was only a few months into the setting. It would take an additional six months to make it official.

Step one seemed to be a success, so, she tabled the rest of her plans and ideas and decided to include them in her campaign.

There was a piece of her heart that she saved for Emma and it wasn't easy to let her boss her around and push her into doing things that made her uncomfortable.

Knowing that it was the best for her, she bit her tongue and let her take her out of her mind for a few hours.

Emma managed to rope Regina into going to Boston with her, Killian and Henry. At first, she protested but when Henry gave her that grin and pleading face, she couldn't say no.

Emma also pointed out that being out of Storybrooke would give her less opportunity to share awkward moments with Robin. The weekends were usually full of him and Roland hanging out on the lawn.

So, she had to pick her son and the logical thing and go to Boston, even if she wasn't thrilled about it.

Aside from the few screaming kids, the packed stores, and the questionable food, she had a nice time.

It gave her an excuse to buy Henry a few books on his wish list, bought him a new pair of shoes and after being convinced, she bought him a Gameboy that he'd had his eye on.

At the food court, she picked Chinese food that she wasn't sure about, but it looked tasty and her stomach was growling. Henry chewed on Pizza. Emma and Killian ate like children, grilled cheese and corn dogs.

Regina laughed at them and rolled her eyes at how they'd given smug smiled when they dipped their food in melted cheese sauce. It was appalling to her.

It felt nice to be able to be dragged out of the house unwillingly, but each time she was thankful to be doing something. It kept her body busy and her mind occupied.

Every time she was alone, her mind couldn't stop berating itself for being such a bitch to Robin. He was trying so hard to fight his feelings for her. When he gave into his weakness, she caved right along with him.

Though, she knew that she shouldn't and that it was a mistake. It was a mistake to sleep with him and to rush through something that should've been special.

Maybe not special, but she'd been alone for some time. Looking back, she regretted how hurried and rushed it all seemed. It would've been nice to take her time, but it wasn't slow or steady.

It felt good while it lasted but it wasn't what she imagined it being after a few years of being alone.

It seemed to last minutes and when he walked out, she felt dirty somehow. She didn't regret sleeping with him, but she did feel like it was a mistake. The timing was wrong, and she tried to stop it but she's only a woman.

A woman who was weak same as him. So, when he'd put his hands and mouth to work, she wasn't able to deny him.

If only her mother hadn't interfered, if she'd left her to be instead of threatening him. Blackmailing her into going to this hearing made her blood boil.

She never meant to hurt him, but she knew that if she got involved with him, her mother would put a stop to it. It wasn't fair to lead him on and let this happen.

All she kept picturing was Graham's obituary and thinking that she was responsible. So, she'd put her feelings aside and let Robin walk out of her office. It was painful but in the end, she cared about him too much to let something bad happen.

If he'd been hurt or worse, she'd never forgive herself.

Dreading being face to face with him now, was torture to another degree. It had been apparent to her that Henry was making progress according to Leroy.

She sat in his office discussing his transgressions and he agreed that he no longer required punishment or counseling.

Leroy sat idly, lips pursed, "I'd like to extend my apologies, I might've jumped the gun and taken extreme measures. Henry is a good kid and he's never been in trouble. I may have been a little too harsh."

"What are you saying? I mean, why exactly am I here," she wondered. Leroy pulled a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"If you give this to Mr. Locksley, he'll sign it and Henry can be released of his sessions. He seems to have made a mistake. I'm not requiring any more sessions. He's been punished enough."

Gazing over the document, she picked up a pen and signed her name, "alright, thank you."

As, she'd gotten up, he said, "I need you to get him to sign as well. He'll give you an exit packet and you can bring it to me once you've finished."

"I have to get back to work, I have things that need to be tended to."

"I insist. It'll only take a few minutes of your time. Please."

Regina hadn't heard that come form his mouth in quite some time. So, she caved. "alright."

Pursed lips and a pinch in her gut, she took the paperwork and walked from the office down the hallway towards his office.

The halls were clear of students, but she looked in classrooms to see them sitting in rows of desks. Attention grabbed by the board or the teacher who stood in front of it.

The clacking of her heels echoed betraying her ability to hide her unannounced visit. Though, she knew other teachers with the same heeled feet. It could be someone walking by for all he knew.

Despite her desperate pleas to get back to the office, she was now forced into coming face to face with him.

Knowing that Monday was a busy day for teachers, counselors and administrators, she planned to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

Maybe he'd be busy with students and she could turn back and explain to Leroy that he was busy, and she simply had no time to linger.

Yet to her disappointment, the door was jarred open and she saw him sitting at his desk. His glasses were on his face, hand ruffling his hair and pen moving.

Stopping, she stood there awkwardly a moment, then rolled her eyes at her childish behavior. Stepping in the doorway, he looked up at the shadow hovering over his binder.

"Regina. I wasn't expecting you." Clearly, he was as affected as her. He pulled his rims from his face and instinctively stood.

"Yes, well I was in the office meeting with Leroy. He's decided that Henry doesn't require sessions anymore. I just need your signature and I'm to fill out an exit packet."

Standing with his eyes on her face, hers avoiding landing on his for more than a second, it was severely awkward.

He tried desperately not to picture her anguished eyes the last time he saw her.

"Uh…yeah, okay. I'll grab that." He took the page from her and jotted his signature down. Then, he turned to the filing cabinet behind him and rifled through until he found the packet he needed.

Regina watched his clumsy movements knowing that it was her presence that yielded it. Guilt had a funny way of making you feel like shit. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart.

When he turned, he held out the packet, "I can sign it before you fill it out if you want." Regina thought it was stupid to act this way.

"If you don't mind, I'll just sit and do it here." With a shrug, he said, "okay."

Sitting at the desk, she pulled a pen from the cup that held several and began to write on the page.

Robin sat and watched her as she immersed herself in the form. Her face was tight, her lips pursed and her eyes wary but beautiful none the less.

Of course, she was beautiful. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Maybe it would calm him to not look at her.

Instead of calm all he could do was picture what she looked like under that dress and blazer. His eyes opened and watched her and lingered on her lips.

He wanted to _taste_ her, _feel_ her, and be _inside_ her again. Only, he knew that it was wishful thinking. He had to respect her decision.

So, he shook the thoughts away and looked down at his binder. If he could busy himself, he'd be better off.

Minutes later, she sat up straight and handed over the packet, "I think that should do it." He took the page and was careful not to touch her.

It didn't go unnoticed and she was thankful for that. He scanned over the pages and pointed out something she missed.

She reached over and corrected her mistake, then he signed it and handed it back to her. "Henry's a good kid. I'm sure he'll be okay, he's tough like his mom."

A small smile spread across her lips, "thank you." As she stood and put the packet under her arm, she was going to turn when he stepped around the desk.

"Regina?" Her eyes settled on his, "yeah." "Did you decide about tomorrow?" It had been gnawing at him for days. Was she going to the hearing or was he going to have to worry about his safety?

"The hearing, I mean." She nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm going because I don't really have much of a choice. Do I?"

His hands dug into his pockets and leaned backward onto the edge of the desk, "I suppose not. Are you nervous, to see her?"

A shaky breath and her arms crossed over her, she nodded, "a little. I don't know what to expect. I doubt anything I say is going to make much of a difference. I mean, I'm her estranged daughter. I don't think my perception of her is going to be taken seriously."

It was a tough spot to be in, he knew. "What time do you have to be there?" Oddly, she felt comfortable confiding in him.

"Emma is taking Henry for the night. I'm driving up after work. I figured a night to rest would be better than a nervous drive to the courthouse. I'll order takeout and hopefully get a good night's rest."

Robin doubted she'd sleep a wink, if at all. The hold her mother had on her seemed to date back to her childhood. Only, he didn't know too much about it. They'd barely started to get to know each other.

"I see. Look," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. A twinge of nerves spiked in her belly when he took another step toward her.

By no means was he close enough to invade her space, but it didn't make it less nerve wrecking.

"I just wanted to apologize for last week. I crossed a very thick line and I shouldn't have. I pushed you and I feel wretched. I haven't been able to sleep much. I just, I'm sorry."

A blush crept into her cheeks and she curved her hand to slide stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

A beat or two of silence passed before she said, "you don't have anything to apologize for. It was…" Trailing off she bit her lip and tried not to think about it.

"I hope you understand why I didn't want it to happen. Why it can't." He heard the sincerity in her voice and the pain in her eyes.

"I understand, now. I don't want to ever put you in that position where you have to choose. I appreciate that you are putting your wants and feelings aside to shield me. It means more than you know."

Suddenly, he wanted to reach out and take her hand, to comfort her, himself. Instead, he settled for standing in front of her.

Regina sighed, "I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my mess that I got you into." Those pesky tears sprang to her eyes, but she dared not let them fall.

Blinking them back, she shook her head at how weak she felt. When she was sure that her eyes were dry, she looked up at him, "I don't regret it, if that's what you think."

Confusion and intrigue filtered in, "you don't? I thought…" Her head shook, "I wish it would've been under different circumstances and maybe further down the road."

Shocked, he didn't know what to say, what to feel. Elated, hopeful, sad? "I rushed it and I pushed myself on you. I feel awful, I mean, you said no."

The noise he heard was unexpected, he had to look to make sure, it was a laugh. He was sure of it now that she held a weak smile.

"I agree it was rushed, but you didn't force me, did you?" It was his turn to blush when he looked back at how much control he'd given her. The feel of her coming apart around him. Twice.

His need to reach out and touch her was strong. His eyes softened, "I…" Her eyes locked with his and the connection was there. The attraction, the need, the want. It was there plain as day.

This time, she was the one to push the door to a crack and walk into his arms needing to be held just for a moment.

He encircled her, and she reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck. It was light, but he could smell her shampoo, apples and cream. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and his nose in her hair.

Eyes fell closed and she melted into him, hearing him whisper, "you smell good." The curve of her lip couldn't be seen, but she appreciated the compliment.

The warmth of his body against hers was comforting and she wondered what it would be like to have someone to be there.

It had been years since she had feelings for someone who could comfort, support, enlighten, entertain, and love her.

The stress of the day seemed to wash a way for a minute as his hand gently soothed her back. His movements light and circular, an added intimacy that scared her.

Feeling her soft, curves, and strong against him made his heart swell. He knew he was only getting in deeper. The more he held on the less he wanted to let go. She fit against him like a puzzle piece that he didn't know was missing.

Her apple scented hair and her fingers grazing his hairline along his neck, it was small gestures that they hadn't shared. He pulled back enough to press his cheek against hers.

His light stubble felt rough against her creamy smooth skin, but it felt warm and she felt good in his arms.

Trying not to think of how she yielded and moved as he'd been wrapped up with him, he caressed her back. It seemed like she needed this hug just as much as he did.

A hug or the connection, he wasn't sure. He felt like it had been long enough and pulled back to look her in the eye.

When he did, his breath almost caught at how striking her eyes were. Full dark brown eyes that were hooded and struck a cord through him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Nodding, she betrayed herself by pressing her lips lightly on his. His hands tensed and instinctually held on, but he didn't want to have a repeat of the last week.

It took a few moments, but he sunk into the kiss and kept it slow, lingering, and soft. Suddenly, he thought that this was exactly the thing they were trying to avoid. But goddamn it, she moved first. Who was he to deny her?

Pulling from him, she darted her eyes away, "I'm sorry." She slipped from his grip and steadied herself. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so sorry."

Robin took her chin and lifted it to meet her gaze, "it's alright. Stop apologizing." He released her and put her hair behind her ears and straightened her jacket.

"I have to turn these in to Leroy and get to work. I'm late as it is." Before she opened the door, he said, "good luck tomorrow."

Glancing back, she nodded awkwardly, "I…thanks." The door swung back open and was propped. Her papers were in her hand and she walked out of the door.

As she walked a few steps, he said, "safe drive to Boston. Be careful." Regina couldn't help but let her heart warming to him. Why was this so complicated?

With a nod and wave, she hurried back to Leroy's and to work. All the while, she was grinning and didn't even realize it.

The desk receptionist, whose nametag read, Mulan said, "you have a nice smile." Regina looked up and lifted her hand to her cheeks.

They were sore form smiling, but she walked out and toward work wondering when the last time she felt like this.

Walking into her office, she set her coat and her gloves down and pulled the stack of mail from the pile that was left by Sidney.

Sifting through, she discarded junk and landed on a familiar envelope from her mother. Opening it, she read hastily,

 _Regina Dear,_

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow._

 _I've arranged a gift basket to be sent to your room._

 _Thanks for doing this for me._

 _Say hello to that thief of yours._

 _Mother._

Plopping down into her chair, she scoffed. That woman would do anything to push her buttons and to disrupt her life.

She shoved the letter back into the envelope and shoved in the bottom drawer of her desk. If she left it atop her desk, it would be a constant reminder that she was being forced to do yet another thing for that woman.

It was hard to keep her mind off her mother, the hearing. A dread came over her and she got to work.

She had a bad feeling about what to expect tomorrow. So, she buried herself in work and tried her hardest not to let it interfere with her day.


End file.
